Las Apariencias Engañan
by veela.io
Summary: Hogwarts es un colegio sólo para hombres, y Hermione en su ambición de recibir educación será capaz de todo, incluso de hacerse pasar por un chico. ¿Qué pasará con Ron cuando piense que es Gay por estar enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos?
1. El momento de la revolución

_Las apariencias engañan!_

_Hogwarts es un colegio solo para hombres: Y Hermione en su ambición de recibir educación será capaz de todo, incluso de hacerse pasar por un chico. ¿Que pasara con Ron, cuando piense que es Gay por estar enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos? RW/HG_

****

Momento de revolución

Era la última clase que tenían en el año, y luego de esto, vendrían dos meses de gloriosas vacaciones para las niñas que asistían a la _"Academia para Brujas-Señoritas de Miss Umbridge"_. Aquello provocaba que todas las jovencitas estuvieran más entusiasmadas de lo normal, sin embargo, había una de ellas que no lo estaba tanto, en realidad, le daba absolutamente lo mismo que este fuera el último día de colegio. Para ella, todo el año habían sido unas largas y aburridas vacaciones, y eso la estresaba. Desde las clases de hechizos domésticos hasta la de bordados, la colapsaban de tal forma que odiaba a la academia más que a cualquier cosa. Y no es que esta chica fuera tonta o algo retrasada, si no que al contrario, pese a que odiaba la Academia con todo su ser, Hermione Granger era la primera en todas sus clases, la mejor de todas las Señoritas-Brujas …

-Bien, señoritas. Quiero que cuando terminen de llevar al horno sus pasteles, pasen a la sala de comedores para que las evalúe en como servir de manera correcta una cena- dijo una alta mujer, de figura estilizada y elegante paso.

Todas las niñas que estaban en aquella sala se quedaron maravilladas viendo como su profesora de administración doméstica se paseaba por la clase dando instrucciones, y es que esta mujer era un verdadero símbolo de feminidad y elegancia, sin embargo a Hermione esto no le causaba admiración, si no que pena.

-Miss, ya termine mi pastel ¿Puedo pasar de las primeras a la sala de comedores?-

-Claro señorita Granger, por favor acompáñeme

Profesora y alumna salieron de la sala dejando atrás una serie de miradas de envidia, y es que a todas las chicas le causaba demasiada rabia que Hermione fuera la primera en todo, no entendían como una chica tan normal y desaliñada, fuera a ganarles.

Mientras las dos mujeres caminaban por un pasillo hacia la sala de comedores, Hermione miraba en uno de los cuadros a la directora del colegio. Una fea mujer bajita casada con el ministro de magia ingles

-¿No estas emocionada?- preguntó de pronto la profesora, mientras avanzaban por un corredor de paredes blancas ahora llenas de cuadros con mujeres que habían hecho historia por ser un ejemplo para la sociedad.

-No entiendo por que tendría que estarlo Profesora-

-¡Por que hoy es el último día de clases! cuando acabes la prueba en la sala de comedores, serás libre hasta el próximo año, y el otro año será el último ¡por fin se acabaran tus siete años de educación mágica!-

Hermione se dio cuenta de que, pese a que Miss Tonks le estaba dando animo, el tono de su voz no demostraban la alegría que suponía el mensaje, si no que al contrario, denotaban una melancolía profunda que se veía claramente en sus ojos.

-Salir de la academia no me emociona- respondió Hermione con tono frío. Y era la verdad, la Academia en su vida no significaba nada más que un engorroso proceso a superar. Además le incomodaba esta conversación con su profesora, es decir la hacía pensar en el futuro y no le agradaba nada imaginar que quizás el suyo no distaría mucho del presente de la persona que en estos momentos caminaba a su lado.

-¿Por que no te emociona, querida?, haz pasado la mitad de tu vida esforzándote. Eres la mejor estudiante que la academia ha tenido en generaciones, lo más probable es que te den el premio anual

-Miss tonks se detuvo y le preguntó: ¿no te emociona ver por fin el fruto de tus esfuerzos?

- La salida de esta academia el próximo año, para mi no significa ningún logro, nunca lo será, solo es un imposición que debo cumplir - le respondió Hermione con voz firme, sabia que no era la mejor respuesta, pero el estar a solas con su profesora le brindo la valentía necesaria para expresar su sentir.

Miss Tonks siguió mirándola y esto incomodó un poco a la castaña, no obstante, ésta no se amedrento, si no que le respondió la mirada. Hermione se sorprendió al ver que fue su profesora la primera en desviar los ojos, sin embargo se volvió a incomodar cuando notó que ésta ahora la examinaba detenidamente.

La chica estaba vestida ordenadamente, una blusa blanca de mangas largas y sobre ella un Jumper gris tableado hasta las rodillas. Llevaba calcetas blancas que cubrían sus piernas y terminaban en unos lustrosos zapatos negros tipo ballerinas. Toda esta vestimenta, se encontraba adornada con una boina gris sobre su cabeza y ladeada ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Miss Tonks la observo fijamente, y luego se acerco a paso lento. Hermione sabia que lo que había dicho era una impertinencia, que la primera regla de una señorita era no renegar de sus deberes como mujer, sin embargo no se arrepentía: muy pocas veces se daba la libertad de expresar sus pensamientos, y si ahora que lo había hecho obtendría por ello un castigo, valía la pena.

Miss Tonks se acerco a su estudiante y se fijo en la Boina que estaba chueca

-Hemos pasado seis años educandote- le dijo mientras enderezaba su boina- y haz resultado ser un perfecto modelo de lo que una señorita debe ser. Sin embargo, lo que te voy a decir ahora, espero sea la mayor lección de tu vida que yo como mujer te pueda brindar.

Hermione se atrevió a alzar la vista, estaba segura que lo que vendría ahora seria un largo sermón sobre como el rol de la bruja era apoyar al mago en las decisiones que este tomara, y por eso que la instrucción que ella recibiera en la Academia debía ser fundamental. Sin embargo pudo observar que la mirada de su profesora no era la mirada dura que solía llevar en clases, si no que volvía estar llena de melancolía, era como si la frustración emanara por esos dos focos apagados que oscurecían su cara.

-El valor de una persona no recae en su sexo -Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos, esto era algo que simplemente no esperaba, por lo tanto presto atención- en consecuencia lo que debe hacer en su vida tampoco recae en si es mujer u Hombre. Si tú crees que la Academia es una imposición que _debes _cumplir, entonces, busca cuál es la meta que _deseas _cumplir. No cometas el mismo error que cometí yo, no tengas miedo a alzar la voz. No dejes que la norma impuesta apague el fuego que llevas dentro-

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su profesora. Pero bien sabía que solo eran eso: Palabras. Sus deseos chocaban frontalmente con lo que el mundo mágico le imponía.

-Sus palabras han sido muy bellas, pero nada alentadoras profesora. Estamos condenadas a servir a los hombres, yo tengo dieciséis años y lo asumí, sin ofender, pero usted que lleva más tiempo en este mundo debería asumirlo también.

-Pensé que eras distinta, veo que mis palabras sólo fueron palabras al aire- Miss Tonks, se separo de Hermione y siguió caminando. Sin embargo Hermione no se movió y luego de un momento le grito.

- ¡Por supuesto que soy distinta! mis deseos van mas allá de la utilidad domestica de una mujer, yo quiero ser alguien que pueda aportar en esta vida. ¡tengo sueños sabe!-le dijo apuntándola con un dedo. Hermione no sabía si era por la fecha o por que las palabras de su profesora habían calado a fondo en ella. Pero toda la rabia que llevaba contenida desde hace años estaba saliendo a flote y se manifestaban en delgados ríos que corrían por su cara.

Miss Tonks se acerco nuevamente hacia su alumna, tomo su mano que aun seguía apuntándola y la bajo.

-De nada te sirve llorar, yo lo he hecho los últimos diez años y nada a cambiado. Lo que debes hacer es actuar, tú estás a tiempo de cambiar las cosas. Y si crees que no tienes las herramientas para hacerlo, juega con las de ellos, si necesitas ayuda, sabes donde encontrarme-

¿Qué era eso? ¿Es que acaso Miss Tonks se estaba ofreciendo para ayudarla a rebelarse contra el sistema?.

Hermione no podía creerlo, nada podía salir de su boca, ni siquiera el aire que respiraba. Era como si el mundo se hubiera congelado, y cuando la profesora se alejo diciéndole que el examen en la sala de comedores se cancelaría, por que no lo creía necesario, tampoco fue capaz de responder.

En su mente solo se asomaba la idea de que un cambio no era imposible, si no que ahora, era la hora de actuar, sólo quedaba un año de educación y este año iba a ser el de la revolución.


	2. conociéndose

**Conociéndote**

La tarde estaba cayendo, no obstante Hermione ni siquiera se había percatado de aquello, ni de que faltaban pocas horas para que volviera a ver a sus padres, ni de que no había comido nada desde que había salido de la Academia. La chica iba viajando en el tren de vuelta a su casa, las clases por fin habían terminado y como ninguna de sus compañeras de nivel era su amiga, iba sola en un compartimiento. Sin embargo, esto en vez de molestarle la hacia sentir cómoda. Su mente en estos momentos estaba viajando por horizontes muy lejanos, pero no imposibles. Las palabras de Miss Tonks habían calado fuerte en ella y ahora, mil ideas navegaban en su cabeza

"_Tú estas a tiempo de cambiar las cosas",_ recordó. ¿Acaso Miss Tonks creía que ella tenía el potencial para cambiar un orden establecido desde hace siglos?

Lo más probable era que no, sin embargo cuantas ganas tenía de hacerlo. Ya estaba cansada de vivir siempre un escalafón más abajo que los hombres, no aguantaba aparentar respeto a personas que en realidad eran el motivo de su desgraciada vida, lo cual no quiere decir que la chica odiara a los hombres en general. Su padre era una persona muy buena, que la respetaba tanto por ser su hija como por ser mujer, al igual que a su esposa. Si no que las personas a las cuales la Castaña le guardaba un rencor inmenso, eran esos hombres que se creían aptos para tomar decisiones por lo demás, esos hombres que la obligaban a callar, a no actuar, a convertirse en un ser pasivo más de este mundo inmóvil. Sin embargo ahora estaba decidida: Eso iba a cambiar o por lo menos, ella iba a luchar por ese cambio.

La vida le había enseñado que con esfuerzo y dedicación se podían lograr cosas inimaginables, por lo tanto, quizás con lo que tenia en mente no lograría romper el orden, pero por lo menos, dejaría una huella a seguir para las generaciones venideras. El plan que se maquinaba en la cabeza de Hermione Granger se venia en grande!

-Permiso ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó una jovencita, asomándose por la puerta del compartimiento.

-Claro- Hermione salio de sus pensamientos, para atender a la única amiga que tenía en la academia: Ginny Weasley. Ella era un año menor, sin embargo era una gran chica - No te vi al subirme al tren, por eso decidí ocupar un compartimiento sola...

-No te preocupes, es que subí más tarde- le dijo mientras pasaba a sentarse- a Luna le volvieron a robar sus cosas, así que llegamos tarde a tomar el tren por quedarnos en la academia convocándolas

-Las compañeras de Luna son una arpías!- exclamo Hermione con indignación- Sin embargo la culpa es de Luna por dejarse abusar

-Tú sabes que a ella le da lo mismo, si no hubiera sido por mi, se habría venido con lo puesto!- rió Ginny y Hermione también lo hizo.

Luego de un momento, la castaña pensó si era conveniente contarle a Ginny lo que estaba planeando, sin embargo, después decidió que pese a que la chica era una persona confiable, era mejor no involucrarla, dado que lo que tenia planeado hacer caía en lo que en el mundo mágico se consideraba un delito y la verdad es que Hermione no quería meter en problemas a su amiga.

Para la castaña, Ginny era una mujer luchadora, con mucho potencial si se proponía algo, sin embargo la pelirroja no era cómo ella. Ginny no tenía ningún problema con el orden que gobernaba a la sociedad mágica, dado que ella era una soñadora y vivía defendiendo a sus amigos, pero también imaginando su vida como esposa y madre, esas eran sus aspiraciones y Hermione creía que si se llegaban a concretar, el hombre que se enamorara de la chica, seria uno de los hombres más afortunados del mundo.

-Me da un poco de pena que este año haya acabado!- lamentó Ginny

Hermione sacudió su cabeza y observo nuevamente a su amiga, ella llevaba la preocupación clavada en el rostro e inmediatamente le pregunto el por qué de su actitud.

-Es que no te das cuenta, el próximo año será tu último año y luego vendrá el mió... ¡No se si este preparada para todo lo que nos espera!- exclamó la pelirroja con exageración. Hermione quiso reír, sin embargo prefirió no ofender a su amiga. Ginny todos los años tenia la misma preocupación _"si seria una buena mujer en el futuro"_ y Hermione siempre le decía lo mismo: "_Serás la mejor". _La Castaña estaba segura de aquello.

La tarde transcurrió en conversaciones sin mucha importancia, de vez en cuando Hermione sacaba algún tema de conciencia social y Ginny la escuchaba atentamente. De vez en cuando Ginny sacaba algunos temas de su interés (chicos) y Hermione hacia su mayor esfuerzo por prestar atención. Así era su amistad, de respeto mutuo frente a la diversidad, la dos eran jovencitas muy distintas, pero el cariño que se tenían hacía que esta diferencia enriqueciera su relación en vez de debilitarla.

-Hola chicas-

-Hola Luna- respondieron las dos al unísono. Ya casi iban a llegar a la estación y a las chicas les extraño que la rubia se les uniera tan tarde, sin embargo prefirieron no preguntar dado que no tenían muchas ganas de escuchar las largas historias de su amiga sobre experiencias paranormales.

Luna paso al lado de Ginny y se sentó muy campante. Las chicas la observaron esperando que dijera algo, sin embargo la rubia las ignoro y miro hacia la ventana. Ginny y Hermione se miraron entre si, y luego se encogieron de hombros. Luna era rara y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Pronto el tren llego a la estación, para la mayoría de las niñas esto era lo más emocionante, dado que todos los años el tren que llevaba a las niñas de la Academia se juntaba con el tren que traía a los chicos de Hogwarts, el colegio donde estudiaban los hombres de la comunidad mágica. Un verdadero concierto se empezó a escuchar a lo largo del tren, todas las chicas empezaban a arreglarse para ver a sus familias y coquetear con el joven que les gustaba.

-De verdad te voy a extrañar- le dijo Luna a Hermione en el momento que bajaban sus cosas del tren, en medio de una bulla insoportable.

Hermione la quedo mirando extrañada, en los ojos de Luna se veía honestidad, sin embargo había algo más, algo que puso nerviosa a la castaña, era como si su amiga supiera de los planes que se maquinaban en su cabeza.

-Luna, solo estaremos separadas un par de meses, no será ni la primera ni la última vez- Mintió convencida de que era imposible que Luna supiera algo de lo que planeaba.

-Sip, pero dos meses igual es tiempo- se quejo Ginny mientras soltaba sus cosas y abrazaba a sus dos mejores amigas. Las tres se pusieron a reír y no se percataron de que a muy poca distancia de ellas se encontraba un grupo de niñas mirándolas de manera maliciosa..

-Cuidado Weasley, yo no me acercaría mucho a estas dos- Dijo una hermosa joven apuntando a Luna y Hermione- la verdad es que sus costumbres higiénicas son dudosas.

La demás chicas que acompañaban a Lavender Brown se pusieron a reír. Sin embargo Ginny las fulmino con la mirada y todas se quedaron calladas.

-¡Cállate Lavender!, es mejor que te vayas, aquí nadie te ha llamado- Le respondió

-No se como prefieres juntarte con esas antes que con nosotras, tú no eres igual que esas raras!!

-Ginny sabe distinguir entre una amiga y una líder sin cerebro- Respondió Hermione furiosa. Si había algo que odiaba más que la injusticia era a Lavander Brown. La chica se creía lo mejor solo por que era bonita, sin embargo era la más tonta de todas y siempre estaba tratando de provocarlas.

-No estoy hablando contigo, cuando dejes de parecer una escoba vieja puede que me atreva a dirigirte la palabra- espeto la muchacha con burla

-¡Lavender!- gritó Ginny- ¡será mejor que no nos provoques, recuerda que aún estamos en el tren y te aseguro que no dudare en mandarte un hechizo que te hará tener bigotes para toda la vida si no te callas!

La chica solo atino a realizar un gesto grosero y luego se fue seguida de todas sus amigas. Luna sonrió y la despidió con la mano, mientras Hermione reía.

-¡Esa chica me tiene harta, es tan... tan.. arghhh!

-Cálmate Ginny, recuerda que ahora vienen las vacaciones y tendrás dos maravillosos meses sin ella- la consoló Hermione.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y luego dijo

-No Hermione, estas equivocada. Del verano pasado ella y mi hermano se han estado escribiendo. No sabes cuanto odiaría a Ron si se atreve a convertirse en novio de esa arpía!!

-¿Es por ello que siempre trata de incluirte en su grupo?- pregunto Luna

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y Hermione pensó que el hermano de Ginny debía ser el idiota más idiota del mundo para relacionarse con alguien tan pedante cómo Lavender.

-Será mejor que bajemos, no quiero encontrarme de nuevo con esas chicas

Hermione y Luna se miraron y decidieron hacerle caso a su amiga. Para ellas, Ginny era una de las señoritas más ejemplares de la Academia, y en efecto, el sueño de la pelirroja era ser una de las mejores. Sin embargo, cuando estaba enojada (sobre todo por que molestaban a sus amigas) se convertía en una verdadera Banshee.

Al bajar del tren, vieron una mezcla de chicos y chicas que se reunían con sus familias luego de volver de sus respectivos colegios. Luna inmediatamente vio a su padre y luego de despedirse de sus amigas (y extrañamente guiñarle un ojo a Hermione) fue corriendo hacia él. Ginny y Hermione siguieron avanzando buscando a sus familias hasta que se encontraron a los hermanos gemelos de la pelirroja.

-Ginevra- Dijeron los dos al unísono. Ginny frunció el ceño y Hermione rió. Su amiga odiaba que la llamaran así y los gemelos también lo sabían, por algo lo habían hecho.

-Que tal hermanita, te hemos venido a buscar para que no te pierdas..

-¡ja! no se si agradecer el gesto o llorar

-¿Acaso no te alegras de ver a tus hermanos favoritos?- dijo George

-Vamos Ginny, un abrazo de hermanos! ¡Nosotros te extrañamos!- siguió Fred

-Incluso te trajimos un inodoro de Hogwarts!- dijo este apuntando a su baúl

-¡Hey! yo pensé que sería para nosotros- Ginny rió ante las ocurrencias de sus hermanos y partió a abrazarlos.

Luego de despedirse de Hermione, los tres chicos partieron entre risas a buscar a sus padres. La castaña los observo mientras se alejaban y una profunda nostalgia la embargo. Ella nunca había tenido hermanos, por lo tanto, a diferencia de Ginny, pasaría el verano sola, sin nadie con quien jugar, conversar o pelear. Pensando en estas cosas, y en que también por vez primera le sacaría algún provecho a esta situación dado que necesitaba tranquilidad y privacidad para llevar a cabo sus planes, decidió ir en busca de sus padres. Sin darse cuenta, empujó su baúl con demasiada fuerza y paso a atropellar a un chico que en ese momento iba caminando.

-¡Oh lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpo Hermione. Estaba absolutamente roja, mientras intentaba ayudar al chico que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Eres una idiota!, ¡como no te fijas!- le espetó el chico soltando su mano. Hermione quedó absolutamente aturdida ante la reacción de él y por primera vez no supo que contestar.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- espetó otro chico que venia caminando hacia ellos y había observado el accidente desde lejos- ¡Por que no te metes con un hombre o la valentía solo te alcanza para encarar a una mujer!

-¡No te metas Weasley!, el asunto no es contigo si no que con esta estupida que me tiro al suelo!

-No creo que haya sido su intención, aunque si fue a propósito, ¡te felicito!- Dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a Hermione- Cualquier cosa mala que te pase, Draco Malfoy, la tienes bien merecida ¡Por cabrón!

-Ya veras Weasley- respondió Draco mientras sacaba su varita para atacar.

-¡Que sucede aquí!- Espetó un muchacho moreno de lentes al ver que Ron y Draco se preparaban para enfrentarse.

-¡Ohh Weasley, ya llego tu novio! no se separa de ti ni un solo momento!- dijo el rubio con burla- ya veras idiota, cuando estés solo lo que te va a pasar

-Dime cuando y donde Malfoy- respondió Ron- dímelo y te aseguro que ahí estaré.

Malfoy escupió al suelo y luego de dirigirle una mirada fulminante a Hermione se fue .

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo cuando Draco ya se había ido.

-Ehh... si- Hermione no sabía por qué, pero las palabras se habían ido de su boca y sintió su cara enrojecer.

-Es mejor que tengas cuidado con ese loco- le dijo Harry el mejor amigo de Ron- Hola, soy Harry Potter.

-Oh! Un gusto- Respondió Hermione desviando la mirada del pelirrojo, la verdad es que el chico la incomodaba- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger - La castaña le sonrió a Harry y le dio la mano. Algo le paso, dado que al tocar al chico sintió como si lo conociera de antes. A Harry también le paso lo mismo, por lo tanto se quedaron un rato así, viéndose extrañados.

-¡Ejem, Ejem!- tosió Ron- Yo soy Ron por si te interesa saberlo- espetó el pelirrojo algo molesto.

Hermione enrojeció al darse cuenta que el chico pelirrojo aun estaba ahí y tímidamente le dio la mano.

-En verdad gracias, ese chico realmente era un grosero.

-La verdad es que sí, Draco Malfoy es el ser más pedante que he conocido, sin embargo tú también fuiste algo torpe- Le respondió Ron. No sabía por que, pero le había molestado de sobremanera la actitud de esta chica con su amigo.

-¿Lo siento? - pregunto Hermione enojada- ¡pero no es mi culpa que él se haya atravesado en mi camino!

-¡No del todo, la culpa es de los dos!

-Si creías que era mi culpa no debiste haberme defendido ¡ yo podía hacerlo sola!

-Oh sí claro… ¡te olvidas que eres mujer!

-eee… chicos…. Cálmense por favor- trato de apaciguar Harry, estaba en medio de los dos, sin embargo ellos hicieron caso omiso de lo que había dicho el pelinegro.

-A claro… Y por que soy mujer no puedo defenderme ¡cerdo machista!-

-¡Por su puesto, y lo digo no por que no seas capaz, si no que por que las chicas menores de edad tienen prohibido realizar magia fuera de la escuela!

Ese detalle Hermione lo había olvidado por completo, sin embargo más rabia le dio que aquel chico grosero se lo hubiera recordado.

-¡Ron cállate!- Gritó Harry y el pelirrojo desvió la mirada y se cruzo de brazos- Hermione, disculpa a mi amigo, anda un poco "hiperventilado" en estos momentos.

-No te preocupes Harry. Muchas gracias por todo, a los dos - dijo mirando a Ron con rabia- pero la verdad es que no debieron molestarse.

-Bueno pero lo creímos necesario, Malfoy es un sucio y no sabe respetar a las mujeres. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Harry tomando a su amigo por el brazo y empujándolo hacia la salida de la estación.

Hermione les hizo un gesto con la mano y los despidió. Luego de verlos avanzar, el sonrojo vino nuevamente, pese a la pelea que había tenido con el chico pelirrojo, él la había defendido y había actuado muy galante. Pensando en esto, sin darse cuenta, se quedo riendo como boba.

-¡El que solo ríe, es por que algo esconde!- dijo una voz familiar.

-¡Papá!

-Hola hija ¿cómo lo pasaste?

-Bien, igual que siempre- le respondió Hermione, mientras abrazaba a su madre. Los padres de Hermione eran muggles, es decir personas no mágicas, por lo tanto no sabían mucho del orden al cual debía someterse su hija. Hermione, pese a que nunca les mentía, prefería callar estos problemas dado que si sus padres sabían que su hija era discriminada solo por ser mujer, lo más probable era que le prohibieran el mundo mágico para siempre, cosa que Hermione no seria capaz de soportar, dado que si había algo que la castaña amaba en su vida, eso era la magia.

-Vamos hija, tenemos preparado una cena de bienvenida para ti- le dijo su Mamá.

Hermione asintió, y luego miro a su alrededor. Harry Potter y el chico pelirrojo habían desaparecido entre la multitud. No sabía por que, pero esos dos chicos eran especiales. Quizás, cuando llevara a cabo su plan, ellos se convertirían en una gran ayuda para insertarse en el mundo de los hombres. Después de todo habían demostrado ser unos caballeros.

-Que chica tan malagradecida!- reclamó Ron nuevamente. Estaban en la salida de la estación King Cross y por quinceava vez reclamaba los mismo.

-Ya cálmate Ron, la verdad es que me tienes harto!- le respondió su mejor amigo - En realidad ella estaba muy agradecida por lo que hiciste (Ron suspiro con incredulidad), sin embargo fuiste tú el que se puso grosero con ella.

-Claro la defiendes ¿acaso te gusto?- Ron miro fijamente a Harry, sabía muy bien que algo había pasado entre él y la chica al momento de estrecharse las manos y eso era lo que lo había molestado, aunque no sabía bien por qué.

-Era linda no te lo puedo negar, pero no ¡No me gusto!- respondió Harry cerrando el tema definitivamente

-¡Ja! ni siquiera era linda -acotó Ron- ¿Viste su pelo? Parecía un arbusto, además sus tobillos eran flacos al igual que su cuerpo.

Harry miro a su amigo y solo rió con incredulidad. Una leve idea relacionada con celos se atravesó por su mente, sin embargo en pos de proteger su integridad física prefirió no mencionarla. Luego de un momento, llego la familia del pelirrojo y Harry al ver a la niña Weasley decidió que era momento de marcharse. Se despidió de todos y se dirigió a la salida donde su padrino lo esperaba, estaba rodeado de una gran número de muchachitas que admiraban su belleza y galantería. Harry se quedo observándolo por un momento y deseo tener la misma seguridad que tenía Sirius con las mujeres, si las cosas fuera distintas, hace mucho tiempo que él habría conversado con la chica que le robaba el sueño.


	3. El comienzo

**El comienzo**

Luego de la conversación con su profesora, una idea se había plantado en la cabeza de Hermione y sin lugar a dudas había echado raíces. Algo tenía que hacer y ella tenía claro cual seria el camino a tomar.

Habían sido tardes enteras de reflexión. Al principio, cuando esta idea recién estaba naciendo, sólo se veía como una ilusión, sin embargo ahora, después de mucha meditación, Hermione lo veía como algo concreto, realizable, pero también temible.

El primer paso que llevo a cabo fue escribirle a Ginny para pedirle una copia de la lista de útiles escolares de Hogwarts. Para suerte de Hermione, la pelirroja sabía de su tendencia a estudiar más de lo pedido, dado que muchas veces la castaña había manifestado su inconformismo por la precaria educación que recibían de la Academia, por lo tanto, no hizo muchas preguntas por la petición de su amiga más que un par de advertencias donde le pedía que no se metiera en problemas. Teniendo ya la lista en su mano, realizó el pedido vía lechuza lo más pronto posible.

Luego, después de tomar todos sus ahorros, salio a tiendas muggles para comprar ropa de varón. La verdad es que fue muy bochornoso para ella ir tienda por tienda probándose pantalones, camisas y playeras que estaban hechas para chicos, mientras señoras con sus hijos la miraban con curiosidad, incluso, tuvo que soportar que a la salida de una tienda, una señora le susurrara a otra

"_en estos tiempos las niñas ya no son como antes, le aseguro que esa chica es …- _la señora en cuestión hizo un gesto de desagrado y luego lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a la Castaña.

Hermione sólo cerro los ojos con fuerza e intento hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios, en primer lugar le daba rabia que esa señora tuviera una visión tan convencional y retrograda con respecto a orientaciones sexuales alternativas, en segundo lugar, se avergonzó, por que junto a esas dos mujeres había un chico realmente apuesto que al escuchar a su madre dio un paso para alejarse de ella.

-¿Y desde cuando me importa lo que un chico pueda pensar de mi? ¡Que estupidez!- se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa después de ese inusual día de compras

-¡¡Me da absolutamente lo mismo lo que ese chico piense de mi!!- se dijo como si con eso zanjara el asunto, sin embargo, la verdad es que no era la primera vez que esto le pasaba, unos días antes, mientras miraba un programa de televisión con su madre le fue inevitable lanzar un gran suspiro cuando uno de los galanes del momento salio en traje de baño modelando. Su madre sólo la observó y luego rió, para ella era una etapa que algún día su hija tendría que vivir, sin embargo, Hermione no lo acepto y decidió que de ahora en adelante no vería más programas de televisión, a menos que estos tuvieran un fin netamente educacional.

La chica ahora se encontraba en su dormitorio, ya había llevado a cabo la mitad de su plan, los libros y la ropa para llevar a cabo su camuflaje estaban en su poder, no obstante, ahora venia la parte más difícil: crear una nueva identidad para poder entrar a un colegio destinado solo para chicos. La verdad es que ella no tenia idea de como lograr esto, dado que no era sólo inventar un nombre masculino y listo, sino que los ingresos a la Escuela de magia y hechicería se hacían por un medio mágico en función de evitar que personas no indicadas accedieran a una educación netamente exclusiva. Por lo tanto, sabiendo acerca de las dificultades de esta parte del plan, decidió que tendría que cobrarle la palabra a su profesora y pedirle ayuda con respecto a esta cuestión.

Saco un papel de su baúl y procedió a escribir. Luego de detallar en su carta lo que necesitaba y el por qué de ello (tuvo que especificar hasta el más mínimo detalle), la envió esperanzada de que Miss Tonks la podría ayudar, sabía que la respuesta tardaría un poco, dado que lo que le pedía a su profesora no era nada de sencillo, sin embargo no le quedaba otra opción. Había sido Miss Tonks quien la había incitado a actuar, había sido ella quien había ofrecido su ayuda, por lo tanto a la castaña sólo le quedaba confiar.

Luego de varios días, los suficientes para que Hermione empezara a dudar si recibiría respuesta o no, su madre subió para decirle que ella junto a su marido tendrían que realizar un viaje de negocios y quizás no podrían estar para cuando ella tuviera que volver al colegio. En una primera instancia Hermione se desilusionó, sus padres, desde que había iniciado su educación, la acompañaban a la estación para embarcarla en el tren, sin embargo, después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que este repentino viaje, muy a pesar suyo, le caía como anillo al dedo. Cuando este año saliera de su casa llevaría un aspecto muy diferente al que debería llevar una señorita-bruja de la Academia, y sus padres no dejarían de hacer preguntas, por lo tanto, pese a que lo lamentaba, muy en el fondo agradeció este repentino viaje

-No te preocupes- le dijo a su madre- lo entiendo

-Hija, trataremos de estar de vuelta antes que te vayas a la escuela, pero no te podemos asegurar nada

-Así es la vida Hermione, pero no te preocupes que aquí te dejamos el dinero necesario para tus cosas, y cualquier cosa, por favor escríbenos- Le dijo su padre mientras la besaba en la frente, luego su mamá la abrazo con fuerza y salieron a la calle mientras Hermione los observaba subir al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Unos minutos después de la partida de los señores Granger, y en los que Hermione se había quedado pensando sobre la rapidez del viaje que la había separado de sus padres, un fuerte estallido se escucho en el segundo piso. Instintivamente saco su varita y la apunto hacía la escalera mientras avanzaba hacía ella. Empezó a subir lentamente, sabía que debía ser algún ser mágico dado que si fueran ladrones no tendrían por que haber hecho tal ruido si no que hubieran sido más silenciosos. Cuando ya había llegado al segundo piso y se dirigía con la varita en alto hacia su dormitorio se pregunto si podría ser gente del ministerio de magia la que había llegado a su casa. Un gran miedo atravesó su ser y su respiración se contuvo, quizás Miss Tonks se había arrepentido de ayudarla y para expiar su culpa había entregado la carta que le había enviado al ministerio, y ahora mismo ellos habían venido a buscarla para detenerla en sus planes.

Siguió avanzando, y al abrir la puerta de su cuarto todas estas ideas de difuminaron. Encima de su cama se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su profesora, mirando con atención cada objeto de su dormitorio.

Al principio a Hermione le costo un poco reconocerla. Su profesora en el colegio se vestía ordenadamente, jamás llevaba pantalones, si no que largas túnicas pulcramente cuidadas y que le daban un toque de feminidad y elegancia que todas sus alumnas admiraban. Sin embargo ahora llevaba unos jeans desgastados metidos dentro de unas botas combinadas con un suéter café y una boina del mismo color. La imagen realmente era agradable, sin embargo en su profesora se veía tan raro, que Hermione sabía que estaba rompiendo una de las reglas más básicas sobre comportamiento y modales, al mirarla tan detalladamente.

-Vengo en respuesta a su carta, Señorita Granger- rompió el silencio la profesora- la verdad es que creí que era mejor venir personalmente a entregarle esto- apunto mientras le pasaba un sobre a Hermione. La castaña tomo el sobre y lo abrió rápidamente mientras se sentaba en el escritorio al frente de su profesora. A Hermione le dieron ganas de gritar cuando vio por fin lo que Miss Tonks le había traído, era unos documentos a nombre de un tal Mark Evans, un Mago de 16 años que venía de Canadá y que había sido aceptado en Hogwarts. Hermione sabía bien que ese chico era su nueva identidad.

-En verdad, muchas gracias ¡esto es muy importante para mi!- Exclamó la chica saltando para abrasar a su profesora, sin embargo esta hablo antes de tal gesto de efusividad

-No sólo para ti, si te ayudo es por que creo que es un bien para todos- respondió Tonks con seriedad. Hermione trato de parecer un poco más seria y pese a su entusiasmo asintió con solemnidad.

-Bueno sólo era eso, el resto lo debes hacer tú- siguió la profesora- yo aunque quisiera no puedo ayudarte más, dentro del colegio tendrás que valerte por ti misma, sin embargo yo tengo confianza en ti- le sonrió

-¿Profesora?

-Dime

-¿Cómo supo que estaría sola en casa?

-A ti no se te escapa nada cierto- respondió Tonks sonriendo- Bueno, tengo algunos contactos en el ministerio, así que lo único que puedo decir es que el viaje de tus padres no fue casual

-pe..

-No te alarmes- la interrumpió Tonks- ellos de verdad están en un viaje de negocios, sin embargo todo está arreglado para que no vuelvan hasta después de que tú hayas partido al colegio. No es conveniente que ellos te vean con tú nueva identidad.

Luego de esto Tonks sonrió y desapareció.

Desde que había tomado la decisión de hacerse pasar por un chico y de esa forma intentar alterar el orden represivo de la sociedad mágica, Hermione había sentido una presión enorme, un peso que no se había quitado en todo el verano y que la ponía cada vez más nerviosa, sin embargo al notar la calidez de la sonrisa de su profesora, una persona que por mucho tiempo le había desagradado por ser tan pasiva, hizo que ese peso y el miedo a lo que vendría se aminoraran notablemente. Saber que no era la única y que había gente dispuesta a luchar por su misma causa la animaban de una forma inexplicable.

-¡Rooon, tienes correspondenciaaa!- grito Ginny desde la cocina. La verdad es que no le hacía ninguna gracia darle esa noticia a su hermano, dado que la carta que tenía en su mano tenia un perfume asqueroso y estaba firmado por la pulcra, pero fea letra de Lavander Brown.

Ron al escuchar el grito de su hermana bajo inmediatamente las escaleras, le quito de un tirón las cartas que sostenía la pelirroja en su mano y le dio la espalda. Ginny indignada le saco la lengua y se fue. Harry, quien estaba de visita en la madriguera por esos días, apareció justo en ese momento aliviado de que Ginny se hubiera retirado y se puso a leer la carta con Ron. Cuando terminaron ambos se miraron con complicidad

-Esa chica parece que vale la pena- le dijo Harry con una mirada picara

-Eso parece- le contesto el pelirrojo orgulloso de si mismo. La verdad es que Lavander Brown era muy bonita, además hace tiempo que le enviaba cartas donde le dejaba en claro que no quería ser sólo su amiga. Ambos amigos rieron y subieron nuevamente a la habitación del pelirrojo donde se descansando.

Ginny quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta y había escuchado todo lo que habían conversado los amigos frunció el ceño con mal humor. Ella no permitiría que Lavander Brown le tocara siquiera un pelo a su Hermano.

Un día antes de que las clases empezaran, Hermione estaba en el baño de su casa, con una tijera en una mano y una foto en la otra. Gruesas lágrimas recorrían su cara, nacidas de dos hinchados ojos que delataban su pesar. Sabía que este momento tendría que pasar, lo sabía desde el primer minuto en que había decidido tomar este nuevo camino.

El día anterior había mandado una carta a la Academia informando que no volvería a clases dado que se mudaría a otro país, también había recibido la respuesta de Hogwarts donde aceptaban a Mark Evans para el último curso. Estaba todo listo y sólo faltaba este paso radical para concluir con lo necesario para emprender su aventura hacia la liberación.

Se miro al espejo y vio su cara demacrada por la pena, pero no perdió la convicción, los luchadores tenían que renunciar a muchas cosas, realizar sacrificios para obtener logros a largo plazo, y el corte de su cabello era uno de ellos. Trato de mantenerse firme, miro nuevamente al espejo y tomo uno de los rizos con los cuales continuamente había peleado, uno de los rizos culpables de miles de burlas por su forma desordenada y su aspecto esponjoso, sin embargo esos rizos eran una de las tantas muestras de las vicisitudes que había pasado, eran la muestra de la valentía y el orgullo que había acumulado, de las fortalezas que había ganado al hacerse inmune a las burlas, y el tener que separarse de ellos, la hacían sentir como una versión femenina de Sansón.

Cerró los ojos y decidió que ya era el momento. El primer mechón de pelo yacía ahora en el suelo inmóvil y sin vida, las lágrimas de la castaña al darse cuenta que en su cabello había un gran pelón, aumentaron por la gran angustia de ver que ya no había camino atrás, pese a que trataba de aparentar frente a los demás que el ser mujer no era solo una cuestión de feminidad si no que de mentalidad, su cabello siempre había significado que ella era una mujer, quizás no con una belleza tan convencional como la de Ginny o "Lavender Brown", pero si era una muestra que la diferenciaba, se había acostumbrarlo a cepillarlo todas las noches, a experimentar en secreto con él para darle una forma más armoniosa, sin embargo ahora ese cabello que tanto había defendido se moría con cada corte, cada lágrima, pero también con la condena que Hermione estaba dispuesta a acabar.

Uno más y otro, poco a poco el baño se lleno de una mezcla de cabello ahogado en un mar de lágrimas que la morena no había podido detener, su imagen ahora era absolutamente distinta de la de hace una hora, y sinceramente agradeció que su madre no estuviera ahí para que no lamentara lo que había hecho su hija con su aspecto. La voz se había quedado en su garganta, de sus labios sólo parecían salir débiles gemidos que la castaña trataba inútilmente de contener. Su pelo ahora estaba corto, tan corto cómo el de un varón, tan corto como el del chico que aparecía en la foto, listo para el día en que tuviera ser presentado ante la sociedad, listo para que mañana empezara una nueva vida, una nueva lucha, una nueva ilusión.

-RON!! GINNY!!- Gritó nuevamente la señora Weasley al ver que sus hijos todavía no estaban listos. Debían estar en menos de treinta minutos en la estación King Cross y los dos pelirrojos aun corrían de un lugar a otro recogiendo sus cosas.

-Ron! Tú puedes utilizar magia por que no convocas nuestras cosas y las metes al baúl!!- le grito Ginny al chocar por segunda vez con su hermano. Ron la quedo mirando y luego se sonrojo avergonzado por no haberlo hecho antes, saco su varita y gritó «ACCIO» y una mar de objetos volaron para luego caer dentro de los baúles de él y su hermana. Luego de esto, y de que Ginny le enviara una mirada enfurecida, los dos bajaron para partir hacia la estación de trenes.

-Si llegamos atrasados, ni sueñen con que volverán a casa ¡¡se quedaran donde tía Muriel el resto del año!!- Les gritó su madre

Los dos chicos abrieron exageradamente los ojos y se apresuraron aún mas en subir al auto de su padre. Luego de varias discusiones y retos, el clan Weasley llegó justo cinco minutos antes para que los menores de la familia pudieran abordar el tren.

-Pórtense bien. Ron compórtate y escribe a casa- dijo la señora Weasley mientras intentaba arreglar el cuello de la camisa de su hijo.

-Si Mamá- respondió este con tono cansino intentando zafarse de las manos de su madre- Mira ahí esta Harry!!

La señora Weasley quien sentía un profundo afecto por aquel chico, corrió hacía el mejor amigo de su hijo y empezó a acomodarlo a él también mientras criticaba su extrema delgadez. Ron por detrás sólo reía.

-Estas seguro que tu padrino te alimenta bien- le decía mientras intentaba quitarle una pequeña mancha de la cara, cosa que le agradaba muy poco a Harry

-Si señora Weasley-

-Pues me parece que no! - Respondió esta- en tu casa hace falta una mano femenina, creo que voy a tener que darle una visita a Sirius uno de estos días.

-No hace Falta Molly- respondió una voz por detrás- En mi casa está todo en orden, y lo de la mano femenina, te aseguro que sobran- dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

La señora Weasley ignoro estas palabras y agrego que no le importaba y que la esperara uno de esos días. Sirius sólo se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía coquetamente a unas chicas que pasaban por ahí.

-Madre, yo me voy- dijo Ginny y Harry se puso completamente rojo dado que justo en ese momento la señora Weasley estaba sacudiendo sus pantalones. -Adiós Harry.

El pelinegro ni siquiera había alcanzado a abrir la boca cuando la señora Weasley había corrido hacia su hija menor y luego de abrazarla fuertemente, Ginny Weasley se había perdido entre una multitud de chicas que intentaba subir al tren que las llevaría a la Academia. La señora Weasley la despidió por última vez con la mano, y luego se dirigió a Ron y Harry

-Cuídense mucho, escriban todas las semanas, no se metan en líos, recuerden que es su último año …- la señora Weasley se detuvo, miro a los dos chicos y luego se largo a llorar- Oh!! Están tan grandes!!- dijo mientras los abrazaba

Ron y Harry sólo se miraron, tenían muchas ganas de reír sin embargo prefirieron despedirse del señor Weasley mientras este abrazaba a su mujer.

-Adiós- gritaron los dos desde el tren, un tanto aliviados de volver nuevamente al colegio. El tren por fin empezó a avanzar. Y por una de las ventanillas de la maquina vieron como la señora Weasley seguía llorando abrazada de su esposo, mientras este los despedía con la mano y Sirius a su lado reía. Ron y Harry los vieron hacerse más pequeños mientras el tren seguía su recorrido hasta que desaparecieron en la primera vuelta del camino.

-Tu madre si que estaba histérica este año- le dijo Harry mientras buscaban un compartimiento. Ron asintió

-Tú sabes que soy el último que asiste a Hogwarts, los demás ya se graduaron así que se pone más sensible-

-¿Y que hay de Ginny?- pregunto Harry . Ginny era un año menor que Ron por lo tanto le quedaba un año más en la escuela

-¿Qué con ella ?- se sorprendió Ron. La pregunta fue tan abrupta que Harry muy nervioso se sonrojo

-Este.. Quiero decir … me refería a, bueno a que Ginny es la menor, no?- Ron asintió- bueno entonces tú no eres el último que va a la escuela entonces, si no que después de ti queda ella, no?

-ahhh!! … Bueno- concedió el pelirrojo- pero tú sabes que ella es mujer y no es lo mismo

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, del compartimiento por el cuál iban pasando salió una voz de enojo que sorprendió a los dos amigos

-El hecho de que ella sea mujer no quiere decir que sea menos importante que tú!!- Espetó un chico castaño, bastante alterado y que graciosamente tenía una voz más aguda de lo normal.

Pese a que el chico se estaba metiendo en una conversación ajena y más encima ni siquiera lo conocían, Ron, antes de que Harry pudiera responder cualquier cosa, lo apunto y le dijo acusándolo

-TÚ!!, ¿que haces aquí si eres una mujer?

Hermione no supo que responder, pero sabía que se había metido en un gran lío.

* * *

Lo siento, sé que esperaban un nuevo capitulo, sin embargo, después de releer los tres primeros cap, me di cuenta de que estaban bastante deficientes en cuanto a redacción por lo que creí pertinente corregirlos. Los cambios son mínimos, no obstante, a mi juicio eran necesarios.

Igualmente no se preocupen, mañana subo el cuarto capitulo, es bastante largo como para compensar el tiempo que ha pasado. Muchas gracias a todos, espero saber sus opiniones.

Coni.


	4. Una bienvenida para Hombres

**Una bienvenida para Hombres**

Harry sólo miró a su amigo y se preguntó si en la Madriguera el chico no se habría dado un golpe en la cabeza o quizás se había caído de la escoba

¿Le había dicho chica... a un chico?

Lo más probable era que la señora Weasley los había apretado mucho en el último abrazo y a Ron eso le había afectado en demasía, sino ¿por qué confundiría a un chico con una chica?.

El joven en cuestión no era más alto que ellos, se encontraba dentro de uno de los compartimientos, y si bien se podía decir que era extraño, no sólo por su aguda voz si no que también por su extraña defensa para con las mujeres, aparte de ello no tenía nada fuera de lo común y mucho menos algo que lo pudiera confundir con una mujer.

-¿Qué dices Ron?- preguntó Harry entre sorprendido y divertido. Ron a veces en verdad era muy ridículo

Sin embargo el pelirrojo no le respondió. Él miraba fijamente a Hermione, quien se mostraba sorprendida por la suspicacia del pelirrojo

-Merlín ¿justo tenía que ser él?- pensó afligida, sin embargo sabía que tenía que aparentar lo mejor posible

-¿Perdón?- preguntó fingiendo estar ofendida. no obstante inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que lo había echado a perder aún más, su voz había sido la de Hermione, no la voz ronca y masculina de Mark Evans…

Tosió fuerte y volvió a preguntar con un falso tono ronco que se parecía más al ladrido de un perro que a la voz de un chico de diecisiete años

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué te hace creer que yo…

La castaña, con el objetivo de parecer más varonil, levantó la pierna y la puso encima de uno de los asientos. Lo que no predijo es que justo en ese momento el tren dio un giro, y ella perdió el equilibrio cayéndose de culo encima de su baúl.

Ron y Harry rompieron a reír, sin embargo eso no olvido a Ron de su acusación.

-Disculpa- le dijo mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarlo- lo que pasa es que te vi de repente y me acorde de una chica que conocí en el verano- Hermione tomo la mano de Ron y se levanto, sin embargo, así como sin querer queriendo, este gesto la dejo muy cerca de Ron. El pelirrojo aprovecho el momento para mirar más detalladamente al chico que estaba a su lado y se dio cuenta que su cara en verdad era muy fina y femenina, muy parecida a la de aquella chica que había conocido en la estación hace dos meses …

Hermione se sintió muy incomoda e inmediatamente se soltó de él. Harry extrañado por la actitud de su amigo- ¿_Se había quedado viendo a un hombre_?- prefirió cortar el extraño momento y presentarse.

-Hola, soy Harry Potter- le dijo mientras extendía su mano, Hermione la tomo- Mark Evans.

-Yo soy Ron, Ron Weasley- saludo el pelirrojo saliendo de su ensimismamiento e ignorando que la situación había sido bastante rara - Un gusto y disculpa de nuevo, es que en verdad te pareces mucho a ella…- Nuevamente se quedo mirándola.

Hermione y Harry estaban completamente confundidos. La castaña no sabía por qué, pero inesperadamente le habían dado unas tremendas ganas de saltar al comprobar que ese grosero chico pelirrojo se había acordado de ella. Harry, por su lado, no se explicaba por que su amigo, el galán de los galanes, se había quedado embobado mirando a un ¿_hombre_?

No lo soportaba, simplemente no lo soportaba, su amigo Ron no podía hacer eso...

-Por que no nos sentamos- Dijo un tanto molesto, aunque inmediatamente se dio cuenta que había sonado demasiado agresivo - Digo, si a ti no te molesta

La castaña negó con la cabeza. La actitud del pelirrojo la incomodaba de sobremanera, tenia miedo de que la pudiera descubrir, sin embargo, Harry le caía bien y creía sinceramente que podría ser un buen amigo, además, llegar sola a Hogwarts la atemorizaba mucho, por lo que prefirió correr el riesgo con Ron

Los tres chicos pasaron a sentarse en el compartimiento, Harry acomodo sus cosas e inmediatamente saco su saeta de fuego para limpiarla, Ron hizo lo mismo no obstante su escoba era una Nimbus, una hermosa voladora que el padrino de Harry le había regalado hace algunos años a él y a sus hermanos.

-¿Tú no tienes escoba?- le preguntó a Mark mientras trataba de quitar unas pequeñas astillas que se le habían hecho en el palo.

-No, no me gusta mucho volar-

La verdad es que en la Academia no tenían clases de vuelo, por lo tanto nunca antes se había subido a una escoba, sin embargo, a Hermione desde pequeña le horrorizaban las alturas por lo que jamás le incomodo esta restricción de escobas a las mujeres

-¡Caramba!- Exclamó Ron- ¡Todo buen mago debe saber volar! - Luego con un dejó de picardía agregó- A las chicas les encanta vernos volar-

Harry rió y luego se dirigió a Hermione

-¿Por qué no te gusta volar?-

-Tengo mala experiencia con las alturas-

-¿Y de donde vienes? El año pasado no estabas en Hogwarts-

La castaña tenía más que pensada esta respuesta, sabía que esa era una de las preguntas que más le iban a hacer sus nuevos compañeros.

-De Francia, mis padres son de allá, pero toda la vida hemos viajado de país en país es por eso que no tengo acento

Los dos chicos la quedaron mirando, ellos se habían criado juntos, siempre habían sido mejores amigos. Ron tenia muchos hermanos y dos padres que siempre se preocupaban por él, y Harry, pese a que era huérfano, había sido criado por Sirius y Remus Lupin, quienes nunca lo habían dejado sólo, además, la familia Weasley era cómo su familia. Silenciosamente los dos amigos se compadecieron de aquel chico que había pasado su vida recorriendo el mundo, sin amigos y sin un hogar …

Hermione al ver la cara de los dos, sonrió. Todo estaba sucediendo tal cual ella lo había planeado.

El viaje a Hogwarts fue tranquilo, los chicos aprovecharon las horas para conversar y conocerse mejor. A Hermione le sorprendió de sobremanera la vida de Harry, había crecido sin padres, dado que estos habían muerto en servicio cuando él sólo era un bebé. Sin embargo sabía lo que era el amor, su padrino y la Señora Weasley se habían encargado de enseñarle esto. Ron por otro lado llamo más su atención, si lo analizaba a primera vista era el típico machote que se creía superior a los demás, había sido criado entre hombres y eso le había enseñado a desenvolverse en el mundo, es por eso que quizás a Hermione no le cayo tan mal, después de todo, ella sabía que el exagerado machismo de la sociedad mágica era un problema social, por lo tanto, Ron sólo era una victima más de este movimiento que ella quería detener.

-Y por último está Ginny- este nombre tomó toda atención de la castaña, ella sabía que Ron era hermano de su mejor amiga, había hecho las relaciones desde hace mucho, por lo tanto, no le sorprendió que el chico la nombrara, lo que si le sorprendió fue que tan sólo basto que Ron nombrara a su hermana para que Harry se pusiera completamente rojo, aunque el pelirrojo no se pudo dar cuenta, dado que el moreno inmediatamente giro su cara hacia la ventana.

-Ella es la más pequeña, y la única mujer en...-Ron hizo cuentas con sus dedos, sin embargo las matemáticas no eran los suyo, dado que prontamente se dio por vencido- bueno, en muchas generaciones, así que Mamá se puso muy feliz cuando nació y todos la consintieron de más, es por eso que no nos respeta mucho, si se cree uno más..

Hermione se sorprendió frente a estas declaraciones, Ginny en la Academia se comportaba absolutamente distinta, era una de la alumnas ejemplares, respetuosa y educada, la verdad es que esta descripción que estaba haciendo Ron o estaba llena de errores o Ginny tenía una doble personalidad. De pronto Harry se puso a reir…

-No seas mentiroso, Ginny es muy linda- Ron lo miró con furia, el pelinegro tosió nervioso y agregó- lo que quiero decir, es que tu hermana es muy educada con todos, lo que pasa es que tú eres el único que se empeña en mandarla y tratarla cómo a una empleada, es por eso que ella no te respeta mucho, por que tú tampoco la respetas

-¡Yo si la respeto!, pero es que ella es .. es ... MUJER!

-Yo no creó que eso tenga mucho que ver- saltó Hermione- Ginny es una señorita ¡Tú eres el que la provoca!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Ron- Si ni siquiera la conoces.

De nuevo estaba pasando, Hermione tendría que controlar sus impulsos, si no, estos la delatarían, ya se había salvado de que Ron la descubriera, ahora no podía dejar que este la pillara en una mentira.

-Por lo que dijo Harry… yo le creo a él- respondió rápidamente.

-¿Y por que le crees a él y no a mi?- le cuestionó nuevamente Ron, sin embargo ahora con un inexplicable dejo de celos ¿por qué siempre preferían a Harry antes que a él?

-Por que él me puede dar una visión objetiva de tu familia-

-¿Y a ti que te importa cómo sea mi familia?

-No es que me importe, pero tú empezaste a hablar de ellos-

Harry miraba a cada chico cada vez que hablaba como si estuviera observando un partido de tenis, no comprendía como dos personas, que recién se conocían, eran capaces de discutir tanto.

-¡Ya Basta!- gritó cuando ya no pudo más.

Mark y Ron pararon enseguida de discutir y cada uno se cruzó de brazos mirando en direcciones opuestas

-No tenías por que gritar- espetó después de un rato Ron

-Es verdad… Ron y yo sólo estábamos conversando-

-¡Eso no era una conversación, si no que una discusión! y sinceramente ya me tienen mareado- Harry se levantó y tomo su mochila para salir del compartimiento.

-¿A dónde vas?- Alcanzó a preguntar Hermione, sin embargo Ron la detuvo

-No te esfuerces, pronto va a volver-

-¿Pero por qué se fue?-

Ron se encogió de hombros y contesto

-Siempre lo hace. Harry es medio raro, pero cuando lo conoces, te acostumbras a él-

-Se nota que son buenos amigos-

-Bueno ya sabes, crecimos juntos - Dijo Ron como si con ello explicara todo.

Mark y Ron tan pronto como habían empezado una discusión, la habían acabado, y no sólo eso, si no que fácilmente habían iniciado una conversación amena como si nunca hubieran peleado.

Harry que estaba detrás de la puerta sonrió, Mark le caía bien, por lo que había planeado distraer a los chicos para que dejaran de pelear. Era necesario, sobre todo por que necesitaba una persona que lo ayudara a convencer a Ron de que él era el indicado para ser el novio de su hermana.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y Harry estimó conveniente el volver al vagón. Mark y Ron estaban jugando ajedrez, y pese a que éste último se encontraba dando una verdadera paliza al castaño, Mark se negaba a rendirse.

-Que bueno que ya no están peleando-

-...-

-Es decir apenas se conocen y ya estaban discutiendo por tonterías-

-...-

-¡Si incluso parecían novios!-

-¡Ya cállate Harry!- Estallaron Ron y Mark al mismo tiempo

-¡Lo siento!-

Los chicos ignoraron las disculpas del moreno y siguieron jugando, concentrados en el tablero. No obstante, no paso mucho tiempo para que Hermione asumiera por fin que Ron le estaba ganando con creces

-¡Aj! me rindo... No puedo más… ¡ganaste!-

-Jugar con Ron es un caso perdido, amigo- dijo Harry acercándose a Mark y pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros en señal de apoyo- este idiota es el mejor en ajedrez.

-¡hey!-

Justo en ese momento la puerta del vagón se abrió y apareció un chico rubio, alto, con una gran expresión de asco en la cara

-Veo que tienes una nueva novia Potter- dijo Draco Malfoy al ver al moreno abrazar a Mark- olvidaste rápido a la comadreja

-Ya cállate Malfoy- Le espetó Ron- Sal de aquí o te sacamos!

-No me hagas el objetivo de tus celos comadreja, descárgate con Potter es él el que te engaña-

Unas bobas risas se oyeron detrás de Draco. Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban resguardando sus espaldas y, como siempre, celebraban todos sus dichos

Hermione recordaba perfectamente quien era ese desagradable chico, y no le causo ninguna sorpresa el hecho que molestara a sus nuevos amigos de forma tan gratuita

-Ahora díganme ¿Quién es su nuevo amigo?-

-Soy Mark, Mark Evans- respondió Hermione acercándose y ofreciéndole la mano

Draco miró despectivamente aquel gesto y no hizo el más mínimo intento de acercarse a él.

-¿Evans? no conozco tu apellido, de seguro eres un hijo de mugles-

-Si, lo soy-

-Ya se me hacía a mi que olía mal en esta parte del tren, y es que si mezclamos la putrefacción de los sangre sucia con el olor de Weasley, nada bueno iba a resultar- Crabbe y Goyle volvieron a estallar en risas, no obstante, fueron acallados inmediatamente por un hechizo que les envió Ron. El encantamiento lanzado por el pelirrojo por poco les llega, sin embargo lograron esquivarlo. Draco al ver que las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas decidió irse, aunque antes de abandonar al trío, tiró un escupo justo en los pies de Mark. Ron no aguantó más e inmediatamente se dispuso a lanzar un nuevo encantamiento, no obstante, Harry lo alcanzó a detener, mientras Hermione cerraba las puerta para que el pelirrojo no se escapara

-¡Ron!- Gritó Harry mientras lo sujetaba- ¡Cálmate!

-¿Por qué siempre los dejas escapar?- alegó Ron desesperado- ¡si no fuera por ti, hace mucho que le habría dado una paliza!

-¡Lo sé, pero tienes que calmarte, sabes que no nos podemos meter con él! ... no por ahora-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Hermione, quien había escuchado atentamente la conversación de los chicos, y la verdad es que le extrañaba el hecho de que ambos (bueno, Harry más que Ron) se reprimieran tanto ante las fechorías del rubio. Había pasado ahora, pero también había pasado aquella última vez en la estación King cross.

-Por que estamos en el tren, y Ron sabe muy bien que no nos conviene que nos metamos en problemas-respondió Harry -Ahora ven y deja que limpie tu zapato-

- No es necesario, yo puedo sola- Dijo descuidadamente Hermione, aunque se corrigió de forma inmediata- !solo! quise decir solo. Tergeo- E inmediatamente la suciedad de su zapato desapareció.

Pese a que Harry se había mostrado muy convencido acerca de su argumento para no atacar a Draco, a Hermione no termino de convencerla eso de que querían evitar problemas, por lo que se propuso investigar, pero lo haría más tarde, dado que dudaba que su equivocación hubiera pasado desapercibida en los chicos. Sin embargo se equivocaba, puesto que Harry se encontraba preocupado de cuidar que Ron no saliera en busca de venganza por los groserías de Draco, y este último se encontraba demasiado ocupado refunfuñando acerca de lo coartador que era Harry y lo imbécil que era Draco como para darse cuenta de que su nuevo amigo Mark se había auto denominado mujer por un momento.

Pese a este desagradable episodio los chicos decidieron que era tiempo de cambiarse. Ya estaba oscureciendo y muy pronto llegarían al colegio.

-Ehh... yo necesito ir al tocador- dijo Hermione cuando se dio cuenta que sus amigos planeaban cambiarse ahí, delante de ella.

-¿tocador?- rió Ron- ja ja ja, si deseas ir al "tocador"- e hizo un gesto amanerado con el brazo mientras Harry reía- pues entonces ve "cariño"-

-No me molestes- rió Hermione también dándose cuenta de que esa palabra era netamente femenina- lo que pasa es que no se como le llaman aquí-

-¡Pues baño!-

-Bien, entonces necesito ir al baño- dijo y tomo su uniforme para cambiarse allá

-!Que raro es este chico¡- reflexionó Ron cuando la Castaña salió- quiero decir, tú no crees que él será medio... medio... bueno medio "zzzzaaazzz"

-No seas idiota, no lo creo, además ya nos lo hubiera dicho ¿no crees?-

-Pues no se, ya sabes que ha viajado por el mundo y a lo mejor sea más "open mind"-

Harry sólo rió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo y siguió vistiéndose.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, los tres chicos se bajaron inmediatamente del tren para ir a saludar a Hagrid, el guardabosques, además querían preguntarle que iba a pasar con Mark, dado que era nuevo y no tenía definida una casa. Cuando le contaron este sistema a Hermione, ella se quedo bastante asombrada dado que en la Academia todas las niñas pertenecían a una misma casa, si se podía decir, dado que como se consideraba a la mujer como un accesorio del hombre, es decir, como un personaje secundario, las autoridades de la Academia, en especial Miss Umbridge, consideraban que no era saludable fomentar el espíritu de competencia entre las jovencitas dado que podía ser dañino para su futura relación con los Hombres.

Pese a que el principal sentimiento que apareció en Hermione fue emoción, dado que a través de la competencia de casas podría poner de manifiesto sus habilidades de forma más seria, también sintió un gran susto puesto que Harry y Ron le habían dicho que ellos pertenecían a Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes,

¿_Qué pasaría si ella no quedaba en esa casa_?

¿_Qué sucedería si en vez de Gryffindor quedaba seleccionada en la casa de Draco Malfoy_?

Eso incuestionablemente entorpecería el desarrollo de sus planes, dado que no sólo tendría que preocuparse de estos, si no que también de aguantar al ser más pedante que había conocido hasta ahora, y que, para desgracia suya, había tomado cierto gusto por molestarla.

-¿Y cómo seleccionan a cada chico?- preguntó después de reflexionar un poco. Si era una prueba de magia, verdaderamente se encontraría en desventaja dado que su instrucción en hechizos sólo se limitaba a los domésticos, en la Academia en ningún momento le habían enseñado hechizo de defensa u otras habilidades.

-No te asustes Mark, cuando Harry y yo entramos nos llevamos una gran desilusión al saber como era la selección, ¿No es cierto Harry?-

-Si- Respondió éste- te ponen un sombrero en la cabeza y este evalúa tus características, y según los resultados te envía a la casa que corresponda-

-¡ahh! Ya veo-

De pronto entre toda la multitud se pudo ver la enorme figura del guardabosques, Harry y Ron inmediatamente fueron a saludarlo, mientras que Mark se quedo atrás dado que el porte de aquel ser era realmente abrumador

-¡Harry, Ron! Cómo lo pasaron en sus vacaciones?- dijo el semigigante mientras intentaba avanzar entre la multitud

-Bien, tenemos que hacerte una pregunta Hagrid- El pelirrojo se acerco y llamo con la mano a Mark quien se encontraba a una distancia bastante prudente del guardabosques- él es Mark Evans -

-Hola Mark, ya me han hablado de ti-

-¿Quién?-

-Eres un caso inusual jovencito, ahora ustedes dos váyanse al castillo, Mark vendrá conmigo junto a los de primero-

-Esta bien, nos vemos allá Mark, ojalá quedes en Gryffindor- le deseo Harry

-Si, no te sientas presionado, pero si quedas en otra casa es por que eres un ¡perdedor!-

-¡Ron!- retó Hagrid al pelirrojo, no obstante éste inmediatamente aclaró que era una broma y luego se fue seguido de Harry para alcanzar uno de los carruajes que los llevarían al castillo.

-Bien, nosotros nos iremos en los botes junto a los de primero, anda, súbete a uno de los botes.

Hermione obedeció inmediatamente y se dirigio a la orilla del lago donde se encontraban decenas de botes esperando a los nuevos estudiantes de Hogwarts. Mientras se subía a uno de ellos, pudo ver como sus dos nuevos amigos se alejaban y sonrió. Hasta ahora todo había ido perfecto, y si seguía así, a fin de año podría demostrar como una mujer era capaz de aprobar un año entero de educación masculina, y no sólo eso, si no que también ser la mejor.

Mientras avanzaba hacía el castillo, Mark se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que alguien llegara a mitad de su educación al colegio era un fenómeno bastante extraño, dado que varios alumnos de primero cuchicheaban sobre él. Hagrid le dijo que ella era el primer caso en 100 años, y que el último en llegar al colegio en las mismas condiciones había sido un alumno muy problemático, al cual habían echado de varias escuela antes.

-Así que no te sorprendas si algunos te otorgan fama de revoltoso, sería lo más normal-

-Está bien, pero ¿tú crees que a los profesores les importe?-

-¡Oh no! no te preocupes, los profesores de Hogwarts son lo bastante inteligentes como para formarse este tipo de prejuicios, de los que debes preocuparte son de tus compañeros, pero veo que tuviste suerte al juntarte inmediatamente con Ron y Harry, ellos son buenos chicos, yo los conozco desde que eran así- El gigante hizo un gesto con sus manos indicando algo muy pequeño- ¡ojalá quedes en Grifindor!

-¿Cuáles son las demás casas? los chicos sólo me hablaron de esa, pero no me dijeron algo de las otras-

-No sería muy correcto que te hablara de las casas, pero… - Hagrid miró hacía todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie más los escuchara. La mayoría de los niños estaba más preocupado de no caerse al agua o de observar su alrededor en vez de prestarle atención a ellos por lo que prosiguió- Mira, yo no puedo, yo no debería decirte esto, por que soy un profesor y no puedo realizar juicios de las otras casas- Hermione notó cierto orgullo en las palabras del semigigante, no obstante, también había vacilación -pero como ya eres amigo de Harry, y además, por que no eres uno de primero, puedo hacer una excepción, muy pequeña eso si-

-¡Vamos cuéntame por favor, yo sólo quiero estar preparado, sólo eso!

-Esta bien, bueno ya conoces Gryffindor ¿no?- La castaña asintió con la cabeza- después esta Ravenclaw, es la casa de los chicos más inteligentes, la gente que entra ahí en general es buena, pero a veces es muy soberbia, ya sabes, a veces se creen superiores por que saben más que los demás, no son como los Gryffindor que no dudan en ayudar al desvalido- Hermione notó que a Hagrid se le hacía muy difícil no emitir un juicio en cuanto a las casas, por lo que se aseguro de no hacer mucho caso a las comparaciones- después está Hufflepuff, los chicos que entran en esa casa son buenos, humildes, pero la mayoría de ellos son muy torpes, la gran parte de los accidentes que hubo el año pasado en el colegio, eran accidentes sufridos y provocados por ellos mismos.

-Y por último está Slytherin, no sería correcto que yo te dijera esto, pero lo mejor es que estés preparado, si es lo mejor- se dijo Hagrid como si tratara de convencerse a si mismo- Ellos no tienen muy buena fama. La mayoría de los magos tenebrosos han pertenecido a esa casa, y la verdad es que en estos momentos hay varios chicos que yo califico como verdaderos demonios.

Hermione se acordó inmediatamente de un chico que había conocido hace dos meses, y que hace poco había vuelto a ver

-¿Es Draco Malfoy un Slytherin?- preguntó

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Bueno, no importa, pero sí, él pertenece a esa casa

La castaña no puedo evitar ver un dejo de resentimiento en la cara del guardabosques, no obstante no fue necesario preguntar para saber lo que sucedía

-Su padre es muy poderoso, tienen mucho dinero, y eso le hace pensar que son mejores, pero todos los que lo conocemos sabemos que no son más que basura. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! no debí decirte eso

-No te preocupes Hagrid, yo ya conozco a Draco Malfoy, así que no me sorprende mucho lo que dices

-Igual yo no debería haberte dicho eso, no me hagas más preguntas quieres, además ya llegamos.

Hermione vio que el semigigante se había enojado por cometer tal imprudencia por lo que decidió no aclarar que ella no había realizado ninguna pregunta si no que a él se le había escapado esa información voluntariamente.

-¡Vamos ya llegamos!-

Todos los chicos empezaron a bajar de los pequeños botes. Habían llegado a la otra orilla del lago y Hermione por fin pudo ver el castillo en el cual viviría los próximos meses. En una primera instancia, la visión del colegio era abrumadora, sus torres eran altas y oscuras, y las puertas eran descomunalmente gigantes. Sin embargo, después de verlo nuevamente y acostumbrase a las magnitudes de la construcción, el castillo se hacía casi familiar, casi acogedor.

Una serie de fantasmas salieron a darles la bienvenida, la mayoría de ellos lucía grandes heridas producto de las diferentes batallas que habían enfrentado en vida, y a diferencia de los fantasmas de la Academia, la mayoría viejas mujeres que habían muerto en la calidez de sus hogares, estos eran hombres relativamente jóvenes que habían muerto en la candencia de una aventura, demostrando sus habilidades y valentía.

-¡eh! Chicos fuertes y sanos, futuros guerreros, lideres, machos, entren a esta casa del conocimiento, donde aprenderán a luchar, dar ordenes y gobernar por sobre todos los demás!- dijo uno de los fantasmas

Hermione se espanto inmediatamente de las palabras de este ser, estaban llenas de soberbia, no había sabiduría en ellas, si no que sólo brutalidad, en este sentido no le extraño que la mayoría de los chicos del mundo mágico tuvieran tales ideas, si desde que eran unos niños les hacían creer que eran lo mejor de lo mejor, les enseñaban a despreciar y a humillar.

-Buenas noches, nuevos estudiantes- dijo un hombre de aspecto severo- Soy el profesor Snape, el maestro de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin, los guiare hasta el comedor donde serán dispuesto en cada una de las casas. Pero antes ¿quien es Mark Evans?

Hermione avanzo rápidamente entre sus compañeros y levantó la mano.

-Bien, tú serás el primero en ser seleccionado, dado que no vienes a primero. Ponte al principio de la fila por favor.

Hermione obedeció las ordenes del profesor, y fue la primera en entrar al gran comedor. Ella había leído la Historia de Hogwarts, por lo que no le extraño ver las magnitudes del salón ni el hermoso techo que la cubría, por lo tanto avanzó segura entre los mesones, pese a que la incomodaba de sobremanera la mirada de todos los chicos ahí.

Claramente ella no era un chico de primero, y eso extrañaba a todos los alumnos, quienes no tenían la menor precaución por disimular los cuchicheos y comentarios acerca del nuevo estudiante. Sin embargo, ver a Ron y Harry al principio de una de las mesa le hizo tener más seguridad. Hermione sonrio al ver que los chicos le sonreían y la alentaban para que avanzara.

-Mark Evans ¿o me equivoco?- Un hombre alto que Llevaba gafas de media luna y que tenía una larga y torcida nariz, llamo la atención de Hermione. Al parecer, era el director del colegio, dado que se encontraba justo en el centro de la mesa de profesores. La castaña había oído hablar de él, al igual que había leído mucha información acerca de su labor en Hogwarts. Pese a que tuvo que aparentar, a Hermione le fue muy difícil disimular el desprecio que sentía hacía aquel hombre que lideraba el movimiento que ella venía a derrocar.

-¡Contéstale al profesor Dumbledore!- le mando Snape. Justo en ese momento la Castaña se dio cuenta de que se había quedado distraída en sus pensamientos. De seguro parecía una loca.

-No te preocupes Severus- Dijo el director- lo más probable es que este nervioso. Por favor pasa a probarte el sombrero

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y camino delante de todos en el gran salón. Las miradas se posaban en ella, no obstante, muy segura de si misma fue y se sentó en la butaca donde reposaba el sombrero seleccionador y se lo puso en la cabeza.

-_Tú no eres como los demás_- La chica no sabía de donde provenía esa voz, miro a todos a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ninguno había hablado si no que era el sombrero el que se dirigia a ella- _eres extraño, si, muy extraño, muchas veces te dominas por tus sentimientos, sin embargo también eres muy racional, muy inteligente. ¿Cuál sera tu habilidad más importante? ¿tú inteligencia o tus emociones?. No se, por primera vez no se donde mandarte, nadie como tú antes se había sentado aquí, nadie antes me había puesto en tal dilema._

-Gryffindor, por favor, mandame a Gryffindor- Hermione no sabía por que había dicho eso, sin embrago oenso que tal vez su opinión, ahora que era un chico, podía tener mayor valor.

-¡_Ya veo! si es lo que quieres, creo que estará bien... ¡GRYFFINDOR!-_

Una inmensa ovación se sintió en el gran comedor. Hermione fue recibida entre aplausos y vítores por sus nuevos compañeros de casa, cosa que le causo un gran sentimiento de felicidad. Inmediatamente fue a sentarse entre Ron y Harry, no obstante, antes de acomodarse para ver la selección de los niños de primero, pudo ver como Draco Malfoy, desde el otro extremo de la sala, pasaba su dedo por el cuello como gesto de amenaza para la nueva y primera Gryffindor. Quizás antes, esto le habría preocupado, no obstante ahora, después de tan agotador viaje, y con la cena casi encima, las amenazas de Draco no eran más que palabras vacías.

Luego de la selección y la comida, todos los chicos se levantaron para dirigirse hacia sus respectivas salas comunes, sin embargo, cuando nadie todavía salía de la sala, el profesor Dumbledore se levanto para ofrecer unas últimas palabras.

-Antes que se vayan a Dormir, y ahora que sus estómagos están lo suficientemente llenos para prestarme atención, tengo que deciros algo. Todos saben lo prohibido y lo permitido, y si no, sus prefectos pueden otorgarle una copia de las reglas del colegio- Todos en la mesa de Hermione miraron a Neville Longbotton quien, a duras penas, era el prefecto de la casa de Gryffindor- es por eso que no las repetiré, sólo quiero que pongan atención a lo siguiente: Hace mucho tiempo que las cosas están temblando, y son ustedes, las generaciones venideras, quienes deben traer la estabilidad a nuestro mundo. Sin embargo, estabilidad no significa sólo permanencia, si no que también cambio. Son ustedes quienes gobernaran, quienes educaran, es por eso que me dirijo especialmente a los de último año- Varios chicos, entre ellos Ron y Harry, sonrieron, sin embargo Hermione sospecho que no era por las mismas razones que esperaba Dumbledore- Son ustedes quienes deben ayudar a sus compañeros, y representar el liderazgo que la sociedad mágica requiere. Ahora, pueden retirarse, descansen, por que mañana les esperan las añoradas clases.

-Vamos Mark, nosotros conocemos un atajo- era Ron quien le hablaba. Hermione dejo su plato y lo siguió hasta la salida.

-Tienes que tener cuidado en el castillo, hay muchos pasillos y corredores que te llevarían a una muerte segura, pero no te preocupes- agregó Harry divertido- nosotros te enseñaremos los mejores atajos del colegio

-¿A ustedes quien se los enseño?

-Nadie, los descubrimos solos. Bueno, al principio intentamos pedirle ayuda a mis hermanos, ellos son mayores y se conocen el castillo como la palma de su mano, pero se negaron a darnos su información.

-Si- apoyó Harry- dijeron que habían sufrido mucho para conseguirla, incluso George dijo que un atajo casi le costaba su virginidad, así que desistimos.

-En nuestro primer año sufrimos mucho tratando de encontrar los dormitorios, o tratando de llegar a clases a tiempo, sin embargo en nuestro segundo año Harry se encontró con la solución.

-¿cuál fue?- pregunto Hermione mientras pasaban al lado de una estatua que jugaba tenis.

-El mapa del merodeador, mi padre lo había dejado entre sus cosas, y al parecer él mismo lo hizo con sus amigos cuando vino a Hogwarts, cuando lleguemos a los dormitorios te lo mostrare.

Hermione no se imagino que el camino hacia los dormitorios fuera tan largo, llevaban como veinte minutos caminando sin embargo la castaña no se atrevía a preguntar cuanto faltaba, dado que tenía la sensación de que tanto Harry como Ron tramaban algo.

-Y dime ¿de que es tu varita?- le pregunto Ron

-Madera de vid con nervio de dragón en su interior-

-¿Madera de vid con nervio de Dragón? es una extraña combinación. Mi padre es muy amigo de un fabricante de varitas, y él nos dijo que la madera de Vid usualmente la utilizaban sólo las chicas-

-¡Bueno yo soy una excepción!-

-Si tú lo dices...-

-ya paren, falta poco para que lleguemos. Dime Ron ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

-Travesuras- respondió Ron y sospechosamente rió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Hermione

-Nada, en realidad, ya lo veras-

-No le hagas caso Mark- le dijo Harry- ven esta es la entrada a la sala común.

Hermione vio un alto retrato con una mujer muy gorda en su interior, al principio le pareció que la mujer estaba dormida, sin embargo cuando los tres chicos se acercaron, la mujer abrio los ojos y les hablo

-Ya era hora, todos los estan esperando-

-¿Quién nos está esperando?- preguntó Hermione- ¿por qué nos están esperando?

-Bueno, es que tú eres nuevo, así que los demás han querido darte una sorpresa

-¿Qué sorpresa?-

-Entra y veras- Hermione vio como los dos chicos la tomaban de un brazo cada uno - Travesuras- dijo Ron y el retrato de la dama Gorda se abrió.

La castaña sólo pudo ver que adentro había un monton de chicos sonriendo. Algunos tenían unas grandes paletas de madera entre sus manos, mientras que otros tenían tarros de pintura y tijeras. La chica no sabía que iban a hacerle, sin embargo no podía escapar, dado que Ron y Harry la sujetaban fuertemente.

-¡Vamos Mark, no te asustes!- le dijo Harry empujandola- Sólo es una bienvenida, una bienvenida para hombres.


	5. Dolor, orgullo, y aceptación

Harry y Ron sujetaban sus brazos fuertemente, la arrastraron hacia el centro de la sala donde la esperaban los demás chicos y la soltaron en medio de un barullo de gritos, cervezas de manteca y jóvenes dispuestos a darle la bienvenida de su vida por ser " el compañero nuevo".

Hermione observaba a todos fijamente, sabía que esta bienvenida no seria como las de la academia, sino que ahora estaba en un nuevo mundo, el mundo de los hombres. Aquí no había que preocuparse por la higiene, por no eructar en publico, ni mucho menos, en ser delicado con tus compañeros. La rudeza y el sudor recorrían el aire, y la castaña se preguntaba si sería capaz de sobrevivir al concepto de broma y bienvenida que manejaban los hombres.

La chica sabía que podía pasar cualquier cosa, que su sentido del humor y su significado de una bienvenida distaba mucho de aquel que tenían sus compañeros de Hogwarts, y por un momento se imagino a todos los chicos en tapa-barros, llenos de lodo, bailándole al sol y gritando palabras incomprensibles mientras ella estaba amarrada a un palo en medio de una fogata. No obstante, se quitó inmediatamente ese pensamiento de la cabeza, dado que no la ayudaba en nada para aminorar el miedo que sentía, además, imaginarse a Ron con un hueso en la cabeza y semi-desnudo no era lo más apropiado para la ocasión.

-¡Vamos Mark!, no te resistas, somos más y sólo es una bienvenida- Le dijo el pelirrojo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, mientras lo tiraba hacía adentro- Además, todos vivimos esto, y tú tienes más suerte por que ya tienes dieciseis … ¡nosotros sólo teníamos doce cuando lo sufrimos!

-¿Sufrir?- espetó la chica

- ¡Sólo es un decir, esto no es más que un juego!

Hermione no sabía si eso le iba a servir de consuelo, ella sólo se preguntaba que era lo que le harían con esas inmensas paletas de madera que sostenían sus compañeros. Las sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo al ver que sus nuevos compañeros se disponían a darle tal bienvenida, era indescifrable: estaban ebrios, con paletas de madera en sus manos y un chico moreno se encontraba encima de una tarima con una enorme túnica roja y un gorro de punta en su cabeza

-¡Bien! lo primero que vamos a hacer, es corroborar si estas preparado para la educación en Hogwarts- dijo aquel joven, al parecer estaba imitando a un maestro de ceremonia - ¡Vamos!- y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una silla con unas amarras sueltas. Harry y Ron arrastraron a Hermione hasta la silla y la sentaron. En el momento en que la chica tocó la madera de aquel asiento, las amarras se abrazaron a su cuerpo tan fuerte que la castaña estaba segura de que eso le dejaría marcas. Hermione intento quitárselas, pero todo fue en vano, el encantamiento de la silla era muy fuerte, además su varita estaba en el bolsillo y ella no podía alcanzarla.

-No podrás zafarte Mark, esa silla la robaron los hermanos de Ron en el ministerio, es de las que usan para retener a los acusados-

-¿Y que mierda hace aquí? , ¡Esta silla es propiedad del Estado!- respondió indignada la chica.

-Ellos no la echaran de menos, además, fue el regalo de despedida de los chicos-

-¡Tus hermanos están locos Ron!-

-Sip, pero son geniales-

-Bien, basta de habladurías que la ceremonia va a comenzar- dijo el chico que se encontraba disfrazado- Mira Mark, esto es muy sencillo: nosotros te haremos ciertas preguntas y si respondes bien, te ganas una trago de Whiskey de fuego, pero si respondes mal… tendrás un pequeño castigo.

-¡Muuuy pequeño!, ¿no Dean?- gritó con tono irónico uno de los chicos que se encontraba en sala.

Al escuchar el comentario, todos los presentes saltaron a carcajadas, bien sabían que el castigo no era nada pequeño, y lo más probable, era que el chico no respondiera la pregunta, dado que estaba de tal manera formulada, que era imposible que un mago de su edad supiera la solución. Sólo un mago altamente calificado tendría los conocimientos necesarios para llegar a la respuesta.

-¡Bien! y la primera pregunta es… ¿De que está hecho un patronus?- un sonido parecido a un redoble de tambores se apodero del lugar

-Es una nube plateada que ...-

-¡Erróneo!- interrumpió inmediatamente Dean sin dejar que Hermione terminara- un patronus es la invocación utilizada para proteger a un mago de espíritus malignos como los dementores, Si el patronus es fuerte, la nube plateada tendrá forma. Según el mago, es de una forma u otra pero su tamaño no afecta a su fuerza y a veces puede tomar el aspecto del amor de toda la vida del mago, ya que se invoca con pensamientos felices… Ahh! que romántico- terminó Dean burlescamente- pero bueno ¡Que el público diga cual es su castigo!

Todos los chicos comenzaron a gritar diferentes cosas, sin embargo lo que mas se escuchaba era _"paleta de palo". _Hermione no sabía muy bien a que se referían, sin embargo, cuando la sacaron de la silla y la obligaron a arrodillarse en el piso tuvo una leve idea.

-Y bien ¿cuantos paletazos quiere el nuevo compañero?

- Uno- dijo la chica tímidamente. Pero todos se pusieron a reír.

-No somos tan buenos, además tu error fue garrafal, a ver dime ¿cuantos años tienes?

-16-

-entonces serán dieciséis paletazos, ¡hey! ¿Quién quiere tener el honor?-

Todos se acercaron al lugar en el que Hermione se encontraba agachada, y uno por uno fueron dándole fuertes paletazos en el trasero. El golpe, si eres hombre, no era muy fuerte, si no que bastante resistible, aunque algunos, como Cormac Mclaggen, tenían la mano bastante pesada. Sin embargo, Mark era mujer, una mujer que nunca antes había recibido un golpe, pero que en estos momentos se encontraba firmemente agachada aguantando cada uno de los paletazos que recibía, y conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que luchaban por salir ante aquel dolor.

-¡Y ahora me toca a mi!- dijo Harry entre risas, para él como para los demás, esto no era más que un juego- vamos Mark, sólo quedamos Ron y yo, y como me caes bien lo haré despacio.

El trasero de Hermione ya se encontraba dormido después de tantos golpes, y en un gesto de torpeza e ingenuidad, al escuchar las palabras de Harry relajó su cuerpo esperando un golpe no tan fuerte como los anteriores, sin embargo estaba equivocada, Harry le dio un golpe demasiado fuerte para aguantar y la castaña cayó en el suelo derrumbada por el paletazo de su amigo, las lágrimas lucharon por salir como nunca antes, no obstante la castaña se mantuvo fuerte, y como ya había cedido al dolor por la fuerza de Harry, no dejaría que las lágrimas denotaran aún más cobardía, por lo que pese a que se encontraba en el piso, y sentía un dolor inexplicable, su expresión se mantuvo firme y sus ojos absolutamente secos.

-¡Mark, Mark! lo siento, lo siento, pensé que resistirías- se disculpó inmediatamente el moreno mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-¡Eres un estúpido Harry!, ¿no ves que es un juego?- era Ron quien había hablado, y de un empujón quitó a Harry para ayudar el mismo al chico que se encontraba todavía en el suelo

-¡Sabes que no fue mi intención pegarle tan fuerte!-

-¡Eres un idiota!- Lo retó y luego se dirigió a Hermione- ¿estás bien?

Hermione le contesto que si, que estaba todo bien y que no se preocupara. Ella sabía que no podía mostrar debilidad frente a sus compañeros por lo que se hinco nuevamente para recibir el último paletazo que faltaba, sabía que su cuerpo no resistía más, pero no se dejaría vencer en su primer día en Hogwarts, de eso, estaba segura.

Sin embargo, Ron no se movió, pese a que la expresión de Markera impoluta, había algo en sus ojos que denotaban que su nuevo compañero no la estaba pasando nada de bien, por lo que no se atrevió a tomar la paleta y seguir con el juego, si no que dijo:

-¡No, no ven que ya no puede más, a muchos de ustedes realmente se les paso la mano!-

-Es verdad- corroboró Harry- es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí.

Todos se quedaron mirando, ninguno tenía malas intenciones, si no que sólo era un juego. Lo que les sorprendía era que Mark tuviera tan poca resistencia, dado que a varios le había tocado un castigo similar, y todos lo habían superado.

-Yo creo que es decisión de Mark, si él no quiere seguir, pues no seguimos, dado que por lo menos yo no tengo la intención de hacerle mal a alguien, pero si él quiere seguir, yo no tengo ningún problema en que nos divirtamos un poco más- dijo Dean Thomas, el mismo chico que al parecer estaba oficiando como maestro de ceremonias.

Todos apoyaron la moción por lo que esperaron a que Mark decidiera.

Hermione, honestamente, no tenía fuerzas para seguir con su bienvenida, su cuerpo se encontraba sumamente débil, y sentía un verdadero infierno en el trasero por los golpes y el ardor que estos habían provocado, pero tenía muy claro que no podía mostrar debilidad, no podía ni quería mostrar debilidad. Ella había venido hasta el colegio a demostrar todo lo contrario, por lo que no se dejaría amedrentar tan fácilmente.

-Sigamos- respondió, pese a que su cuerpo anhelaba todo lo contrario

Ron negó con la cabeza, no obstante, no dijo nada frente a la decisión del chico.

-Bien ¡vamos, Ron es tu turno!-

Ron tomo la paleta de madera y se dispuso a pegarle al chico, Hermione sólo cerro los ojos, y espero el golpe, pero pese a que sintió que el chico tomo gran aliento para asestar el paletazo, no sintió nada. Por un momento pensó que el pelirrojo había desistido del juego, sin embargo las risas y los gritos de sus compañeros le dijeron que Ron si le había pegado, y no sólo eso, si no que había simulado darle un fuerte golpe.

-¡Vamos, párate! todavía te faltan pruebas por superar- Le dijo Ron mientras le ofrecía una mano para levantarse, y los demás se reían a carcajadas por el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar Mark.

Hermione tomó la mano que le ofrecía el pelirrojo, sin embargo, cuando se aseguro de que nadie los escuchaba le pregunto: ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué? no se a que te refieres-

-¿Por qué tu golpe no me dolió?-

-Bueno, quizás tienes más resistencia de la que imaginas- Ron le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, luego se alejó hacía los demás chicos que seguían preparando la siguiente prueba. Hermione se quedo mirándolo con sorpresa mientras éste caminaba, sin embargo fue interrumpida por Harry quien venía a disculparse.

-Sólo quería decirte que lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte daño, bueno, en realidad si lo era, pero no tanto-

-No te preocupes, si el golpe no fue tan fuerte- mintió Hermione- lo que sucede es que me pillaste desprevenido-

-Esta bien, vamos donde los demás, mira que la bienvenida a lo Gryffindor recién está comenzando!

Ambos chicos caminaron hacía el resto del grupo, Hermione sólo rogaba que sus nuevos compañeros tuvieran un poco más de imaginación, y así no tener que aguantar una nueva tanda de golpes.

-¡bien! la primera parte se ha llevado a cabo- dijo Dean- pero falta la segunda parte para que Mark sea un verdadero León… Por qué… ¡nosotros somos fuertes- gritó, mientras sus compañeros hacían gritos salvajes parecidos a rugidos- ¡Somos Valientes!

-¡Siii!-

-¡Las chicas nos quieren!-

-¡Siiiiiii!-

-¡Nos anhelan!-

-¡Siiii!-

-¡pero eso no se logra tan fácilmente!

-¡Nooooo!

-¡Tenemos que hacer ejercicio!

-¡Siiii!-

-¡Pero también tenemos que alimentarnos bien!

-¡Siiii!- pero ahora no sólo gritos se escucharon en la sala común si no que también grandes carcajadas. De repente, un niño que no tendría más que trece años apareció por uno de los dormitorios. Hermione vio que traía un gran vaso entre sus manos. En un gesto exageradamente solemne se lo paso a Dean quien con cierta expresión de asco lo tomó

-Ven Mark, si quieres ser un verdadero hombre como nosotros, tienes que alimentarte como un hombre-

Hermione pensó que tomar un poco de licor no era nada comparado con los golpes que había recibido, si no que al contrario, quizás aliviaría un poco el dolor que sentía en el trasero. Por lo que avanzó sin poner ninguna resistencia hacía donde se encontraba Dean Thomas.

-¿Haz escuchado hablar de la… orino terapia?- preguntó éste con sorna. Hermione inmediatamente se dio cuenta que lo que había en el vaso no era simple licor, sino que era orina. Todos sus compañeros se pusieron a reír. Cada uno había aportado con unas cuantas gotas en ese vaso por lo que sabían lo que le esperaba al castaño.

-¡Vamos Mark, demuestra tu valentía!-

Hermione avanzó entre sus compañeros. Ya había recibido dieciséis paletazos en el trasero por lo que trato de auto convencerse de que beber un vaso lleno de orina no podría ser peor.

-Toma, si te lo bebes todo, la bienvenida acabará-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y tomo el vaso que le estaban entregando. La verdad es que sintió que el estomago se le revolvía tan sólo con tocar aquel vaso tibio. Todos a su alrededor gritaban "¡_Vamos, vamos_!"

Ella sabía que si quería seguir adelante con su plan y ganarse la amistad y el respaldo de sus compañeros de casa, tendría que llevar a cabo esa asquerosa tarea. Vio el vaso que tenia en su mano y lo alzó suavemente para beberlo. En el momento no tomo conciencia, ni del asqueroso sabor del líquido, ni de las expresiones de asco que realizaban sus compañeros. Sólo sabía que mientras más rápido se lo tomara, más pronto saldría de la asquerosa tarea. Cuando termino de beberlo, pese a que sentía unas fuertes ganas de vomitar, alzó el vaso triunfante y todos los chicos dentro de la sala común gritaron como locos al ver la hazaña que había realizado su nuevo compañero. Hermione supo que por fin había logrado pasar la primera etapa del largo camino que tendría que recorrer, y cuando vio que Harry y a Ron corrían a abrazarla y le entregaban una cerveza de mantequilla para que quitase el mal sabor de la boca, se sintió profundamente feliz, mucho más de lo que pudiera recordar.

-¡Fue fantástico, en verdad creí que no lo harías!- exclamó Ron sorprendido

-Bueno, si tu lo hiciste por que yo no-

-En realidad Ron no se atrevió hacerlo- dijo Harry riendo- en realidad son pocos los que se atreven a hacer esa prueba. Creo que tú haz sido como la quinta-

-No Harry te equivocas, es la cuarta, recuerda que Lee confeso él no se tomo la orina, si no que realizo un hechizo desvanecedor-

-¡Ahhh! Si tienes razón-

Hermione no podía creerlo, no podía creer que tomarse aquel vaso no era una obligación, que al final no probaba nada, y que ni siquiera Ron lo había hecho!

-¡No es justo!- Alegó- ¡por que no me dijeron que tomarme el vaso no era obligación. Yo lo hice por que pensé que ustedes también lo había hecho!

Ambos chicos se pusieron a reír

-Tú no nos lo preguntaste, a parte, agradécelo, ahora todos te recordaran-le dijo Ron

Hermione solto chillo de impotencia y sus amigos rieron con más fuerza aún.

La fiesta de bienvenida de año fue inusual para Hermione, ella estaba acostumbrada a asistir a los té que organizaban sus compañeras, en los que se dedicaban a bordar y a hablar de chicos. Ahora estaba en medio de un montón de jóvenes, algunos medio borrachos, otros completamente ebrios mientras cantaban canciones obscenas o hablan de las curvas de una u otra bruja de moda. Había vomito por algunas partes, había chicos dormidos en otros rincones. Era un espectáculo bastante abrumador para una niña que había sido educada en la delicadeza de la feminidad, no obstante, le gusto, le hacía pensar que ella podía ser igual que ellos, que podía disfrutar sin tener que preocuparse de protocolos o reglas de comportamientos. Que si quería podía gritar palabrotas y nadie le llamaría la atención o la castigaría, que si quería podía tener aspiraciones y sueños en su vida y nadie la reprimiría.

-¡Vamos Mark!- le gritó Ron- Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas están teniendo una competencia de quien bebé más whiskey de fuego ¡apúrate para que veamos quien vomita primero, es grandioso!

Bueno, quizás no todo era agradable, pero Hermione sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse, aunque por ahora, sabía también, que no importaba si ganaba Seamus o Dean, ella de seguro le haría compañía al ganador.


	6. Una simple mirada

_Todo lo que quiero decir está en el fic, lo demás, aquellas minucias que algunos llaman notas de autor, las encontraran al final_

* * *

_**Una simple mirada**_

La vida en Hogwarts recién comenzaba y la castaña sentía que ya habían pasado tantas cosas que era un año y no un día lo que llevaba en aquel castillo. En cierto modo se sentía feliz, había tenido una bienvenida inesperada que, salvo por los ritos de iniciación, había sido bastante agradable. En su primera noche ya se había sumergido en un mundo totalmente misterioso para ella, un mundo que antes tenía vetado, y que la sorprendió desde el principio. Se había dado cuenta que tenía una imagen bastante estereotipada de los hombres, los veía como autoritarios, impositivos, intransigentes, pero nunca pensó en ellos como personas sensibles, humanas, generosas, y eso era lo que había observado. Harry y Ron por ejemplo, gozaban de una camaradería que pocas veces se podría ver, bromeaban juntos, eran honestos y se respetaban, tanto que no tenían miedo a decirse sus verdades a la cara: eran unos socios verdaderamente inseparables, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que uno siempre iba a estar para cuidar la espalda del otro. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención, fue el humor que tenían sus nuevos compañeros, se molestaban e insultaban entre si, pero muy pocas veces se enojaban, si no que al contrario, se reían fácilmente de si mismos, y si tomaban represalias, lo hacían de la misma forma en que habían sido atacados: una broma. Esto obviamente era algo que jamás había visto en la academia, la mujeres en cierto modo eran más arpías, tenían más memoria de quien las ofendía, y jamás dejaban pasar un ataque en alto, eran capaz de humillar para dejar en claro que con ellas nadie se podía meter.

Pensando esto, recordó un episodio muy vergonzoso que había vivido en la academia debido a esta actitud femenina. Lavander Brown desde siempre le había tenido sangre en el ojo. Sin razón alguna constantemente la humillaba y molestaba, pero un día Ginny, harta de que se metieran con su amiga, había tenido el suficiente coraje de encararla en el comedor delante de todas las pupilas y le había dicho una lista de insultos y verdades que la chica no tuvo otra opción más que salir corriendo de la sala ante las risas de sus compañeras. Pero las cosas no habían terminado en eso, la acción de Ginny había detonado el espíritu de venganza en Lavender y Hermione había pasado la vergüenza más grande de su vida cuando vio colgada su ropa interior en una de las torres del colegio manchada con pintura roja justo en la fecha en que los padres asistían a una de las celebraciones de la academia. Pero eso ya había pasado, ahora la castaña se daba cuenta de que se encontraba en un mundo totalmente distinto, un mundo menos complejo, donde las personas que la rodeaban no habían tenido ningún problema en aceptarla (en realidad aceptarlo) sin cuestionarle nada, si no que simplemente acogiéndola. Y ahora estaba ahí, sentada como un chico más en la mesa de Gryffindor disfrutando de su primer desayuno junto a sus nuevos compañeros, asombrada de que ninguno de ellos presentara ni el más mínimo rasgo de resaca cuando anoche habían celebrado hasta tarde en la sala común.

-Es gracias a una poción especial- le aclaró Ron- Seamus Finnigan es irlandés y es experto en este tipo de pociones, gracias a él puedes festejar toda la noche si quieres y al otro día amanecer como nuevo, aunque hayas dormido sólo un par de horas.

Hermione miro asombrada a Ron y maldijo el hecho de que no le hubieran convidado un poco de esa poción al ver su reflejo en una de las cucharas e identificar un par de grandes y oscuras ojeras en su rostro.

-Si quieres un poco, yo tengo en mi habitación- le ofreció el pelirrojo

-¡Tráeme a mi también por favor!- dijo Harry quien, al parecer, tampoco había podido tomar de aquella poción milagrosa, dado que presentaba un aspecto desaliñado, cansado y sucio, como si no se hubiera bañado en varios días.

-¿Pero si tú tienes?- le espetó Ron.

-No me queda, se me acabo la última vez y me olvide de hacer más-

Pero ni Hermione ni Harry pudieron disfrutar de la poción dado que en ese mismo instante, el profesor Remus Lupin se acerco para entregarle sus horarios. De pronto, la calma que invadía a la Castaña se esfumo. La fiesta y la bienvenida habían borrado de su mente el hecho de que ella venía a Hogwarts esencialmente a estudiar, era como si de un momento a otro le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en la espalda. Ella jamás había tenido defensa contra las artes oscuras, pociones o encantamientos, por lo que no sabía que tan mala podía ser en comparación con sus compañeros ¿cómo podría explicar su atraso? ¿cómo les diría que era una completa ignorante en esas ramas de la magia cuando les había dicho que él con su familia habían viajado por todo el mudo investigando las distintas culturas de los magos?

En el verano, mientras tramaba sus planes para ingresar a Hogwarts, obviamente había leído todos los textos que le habían asignado a los estudiantes de último año (Ginny le había hecho el favor de mandarle la lista), pero no estaba segura si toda esa teoría bastaría para nivelarse con los demás chicos de la escuela, ellos venían practicando desde hace años y no sólo en el colegio, si no que también en sus casas dado que a los magos varones tenían el permiso para realizar magia fuera de la escuela desde los 15 años, mientras que las mujeres tenían que esperar hasta graduarse. Esta era la hora de la verdad, en cierto modo era la prueba de fuego que tenía que superar y lo debía hacer bien, dado que su objetivo era demostrar que una mujer podía ser tan buen mago como un varón,

- ¡Genial, La primera clase es defensa contra las artes oscuras¡- exclamó Harry olvidándose de pronto de su resaca- Hubiera muerto si desde el principio tuviera que verle la cara a Snape.

-¿Quién es Snape?- preguntó Hermione saliendo de sus cavilaciones

-Es ese de allá- le respondió el chico apuntando débilmente a la mesa de profesores.

Cuando la castaña vio a Severus Snape recordó al profesor de la noche anterior, aquel que le había llamado la atención por quedarse mirando al Director, y sintió una malversación repentina hacia aquel hombre, hacía su piel cetrina y pelo grasiento, hacía su expresión llena de asco, como si todo a su alrededor oliera mal. La castaña comprendió inmediatamente la causa de que los chicos se alegraran por no tener clases inmediatamente con él, algo en esa cara de permanente repulsión le decía a Hermione que Severus Snape era una persona con la cual no se llevaría muy bien.

-Snape odia a Harry, siempre lo a odiado- dijo Ron con desagrado- es una suerte que tu primera clase sea defensa ¡Es una de las mejores clases!

- Me imagino, creo que la asignatura debe ser fascinante- dijo la castaña entre emocionada y asustada, y agradecida también de no tener clases muy pronto con el profesor Snape. Ansiaba poder tragar todos esos nuevos conocimientos, pero a la vez le horrorizaba quedar en evidencia delante de sus compañeros.

-Sin embargo, yo feliz me quedaría un poco más en los dormitorios ¡Me duele tanto la cabeza!- Harry volvía a tener cara de muerto en vida, apenas se levantó, y cuando lo hizo se presiono fuertemente la cabeza como si sufriera un gran dolor- ¡Anoche bebí demasiado!-

-¡Debiste ser más precavido, sabías que hoy teníamos clases!

-¡No seas aguafiestas Mark! -intervino Ron- No haz escuchado nunca ese refrán que dice: Lo bailado y lo tomado no nos lo quita nadie- el castaño movió la cabeza a modo de negación- bueno no importa, lo que quiero decir es que no importa que hoy Harry se sienta mal, dado que anoche igualmente la paso bien, y eso nadie se lo puede quitar-

Hermione frunció el cejo dado que no entendió la lógica del pelirrojo, no obstante éste no tuvo tiempo de seguir explicándole dado que tenían que ir pronto a la sala o si no llegaría tarde a su primer día de clases. Hermione no podía evitar mirar a Ron mientras caminaban, toda el miedo que desprendía ella era algo absolutamente antónimo hacía la gran seguridad que emanaba él.

- ¡Me encanta!- exclamó el pelirrojo en una de las vueltas,

Hermione se sorprendió dado que desconocía el afán de Ron por los estudios, e incluso ella creía que era todo lo contrario dada la personalidad del chico. Luego Harry le explicó que era por a que a Ron se le daba muy bien en ese ramo, cosa que no sucedía en las demás asignaturas, y la mayoría de las clases recibía felicitaciones del profesor por sus avances. Hermione inmediatamente comprendió el entusiasmo del pelirrojo. En una familia tan numerosa como la de él, debía ser muy difícil destacar, por lo que el hecho de que esta asignatura le diera cierto renombre, aunque sea sólo dentro del aula, debía de significar mucho para Ron.

-No tengas miedo Mark, si crees que estás en desventaja yo no tengo ningún problema en ayudarte-

Hermione sonrió y acepto la ayuda del pelirrojo, tanto por que en verdad creía que la necesitaba, como por que le alegraba satisfacer de alguna forma las carencias que tenía él.

Al llegar al salón, la chica se dio cuenta de que no estarían sólo sus compañeros de Gryffindor en la clase, Draco Malfoy y la casa de Slytherin también tenía se encontraba ahí. Harry sólo los ignoro y se dirigió hacía el fondo del aula donde habían tres puestos libres, pero la castaña notó como Ron enrojecía de rabia al pasar al lado del rubio aguantándose las ganas de dirigirle una serie de insultos.

Al llegar a sus puestos, Hermione observo con mayor detención la sala y le fue inevitable no compararla con las aulas de la academia. En su antigua escuela jamás habría existido una sala tan desordenada e interesante como ésta. En una de las esquinas había una especie de ataúd y por el diseño la morena dedujo que era de una momia egipcia, en otro rincón había un baúl que se movía sólo, como si hubiera una gran fuerza oculta en él, pero nadie más que ella parecía preocuparse por lo que pudiera haber adentro, las sillas no estaban en orden a una pizarra o hacía el lugar que supuestamente debería estar el profesor, si no que se encontraban en circulo dejando un gran espacio libre en el centro del aula.

- Buenos días a todos- dijo un hombre que apareció por detrás de una gran cortina azul- Espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien en sus vacaciones, pero ahora es tiempo de trabajar.

En el comedor, Hermione no se había percatado de lo desarreglado y cansado que se veía su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y pensó que si ella viera a una persona tan desgarbada en la calle, no pensaría jamás que es persona era un profesor, si no que al contrario, pensaría que es un vagabundo o un delincuente.

-Para empezar, haremos un repaso de las materias vistas en los años anteriores, formareis parejas y practicaras hechizos de defensa y ataque- Todos los chicos en la sala empezaron a buscar una pareja con quien practicar, mientras que Lupin se acerco hacia donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿qué tal las vacaciones?

-¡Bien!- respondieron Harry y Ron a la vez- Mi madre os manda saludos- añadió el pelirrojo- dice que cuando pueda, pase a comer a la casa

-Gracias Ron- dijo el profesor, luego se dirigió a Hermione- Hola Mark, sé qué eres nuevo así que por hoy trabajaras con Ron. No te preocupes, él es buen compañero y muy hábil- Hermione pudo observar como el pecho de su amigo se enaltecía y sus orejas tomaban una leve coloración- ¡Hey Harry! Tú practicaras conmigo, Sirius me dijo que te enseño algunos trucos este verano.

Harry extrañamente afligido miro a sus amigos y luego se fue detrás del profesor. Todos quienes se percataron de que el moreno practicaría con Lupin se detuvieron y se dedicaron a observar el combate que se venía.

-Harry es muy bueno en los duelos- le dijo Ron- será mejor que antes de comenzar lo observes para que aprendas algo. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se puso a mirar.

Harry y el profesor se pararon en el centro de la sala, cada uno saco sus varitas y miro fijamente al otro. Harry se veía absolutamente concentrado, pareciera que la farra que se había pegado la noche anterior no hubiera existido nunca. Lupin, mientras tanto, sonreía con malicia y ansía. Al parecer encontraba fascinante enfrentarse a su estudiante, cosa que le extraño a Hermione dado que pensó que el hombre al haber sido escogido como profesor debía de ser una persona con mucha experiencia, por lo tanto una persona que había tenido adversarios mucho más fuertes que un simple estudiante. Pero cuando comenzó el ataque, la castaña se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que emocionaba a su profesor, Harry era una persona sumamente hábil para a su edad, rápido con la varita y su movimientos a la hora de esquivar eran impecables. Todos miraban con asombro, e incluso, pese a que Draco Malfoy observaba el duelo como si fuera algo aburrido, de vez en cuando pegaba pequeños saltos al ver que uno de los contrincantes realizaba un hechizo grandioso o esquivaba el ataque por muy poco.

-¡Expeliarmus!- gritó Harry justo antes de haberse salvado por muy poco de un hechizo aturdidor

-Ya eres bastante grande para eso tan pequeño- le dijo Remus con burla- ¡vamos, demuéstrame lo que haz aprendido!

Pero Harry ni siquiera alcanzó a mover los labios, Lupin con un leve movimiento de varita hizo aparecer unas sogas que atraparon al pelinegro de pies a cabeza inmovilizándolo por completo. Su varita escapó de la sus manos y fue a parar a manos de su profesor, quien inmediatamente se dio vuelta hacía el resto de la clase y les ordenó

-¡Vamos! Esto no es un espectáculo ¡sigan practicando!-

Todos corrieron a su lugar y empezaron a lanzar hechizos por turnos, Hermione y Ron se pusieron en posición para combatir mientras Harry era ayudado por el profesor para salir de las cuerdas.

-Lupin es muy duro con Harry- dijo Hermione con algo de pena al ver a su amigo desatándose de lo que le quedaba de sogas

- No es así, es sólo que le exige más a él-le explicó el pelirrojo- pero en realidad lo quiere mucho-

-Vaya manera de demostrar su amor-

-No pienses mal, el profesor Lupin y el padrino de Harry eran los mejores amigos de sus padres, y antes de que ellos murieran le prometieron que cuidarían de él y lo educarían para que sea un chico fuerte, la verdad es que creo que a Harry le gusta que le exijan más que a los demás, a él le gustaría ser como su padre, un gran auror, por eso sabe que es necesario y está muy agradecido por la forma en que lo tratan.

Hermione observo al pelinegro quien ahora se encontraba en un rincón con Remus, al parecer estaba discutiendo. La chica verdaderamente pensó que Harry era un masoquista, o un verdadero idiota por querer que lo traten así

-¡Hey Mark!- Hermione volvió inmediatamente la cabeza contra Ron y se dio cuenta que se había quedado pegada en sus pensamientos- Baja a la tierra que tienes que demostrarme lo que sabes. Pero ten cuidado, recuerda que Harry no es el único que sabe pelear aquí.

Hermione consciente de que Ron también era un buen duelista, intento recordar lo que decía exactamente el manual de defensa que había estudiado minuciosamente en el verano. Sabía la teoría de muchos hechizos, pero jamás los había llevado a la practica, por lo que decidió que primero debía intentar lo menos complicado, o sea, un hechizo de desarme. En teoría se veía sencillo, además sabía que si intentaba algo más complejo podía lastimar a Ron al no saber lo que estaba haciendo con seguridad. Rápidamente intento concentrarse y con toda su fuerza gritó "¡expelliarmus!". De pronto todo se volvió silencio y sólo se pudo oír a lo lejos como alguien chocaba contra algo muy pesado. Hermione, quien había cerrado los ojos al decir el hechizo, enfoco su mirada hacía donde ya se encontraba un montón de gente agrupada alrededor de alguien.

-¡Cielos Ron!- dijo Draco en son de burla- El chico nuevo te ha dado tu merecido, al parecer él también sabe distinguir entre la escoria y lo que vale la pena.

Hermione inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era Ron la persona que estaba tirada en el piso. Se había equivocado y no sólo había desarmado a su amigo si no que además lo había aturdido. Lupin en cambio parecía maravillado, y en vez de ir a socorrer al pelirrojo felicito a Hermione.

- ¡Muy bien hecho Mark, ese movimiento ha sido realmente ejemplar! ¿Dónde aprendiste a desarmar así?-

Hermione no supo que responder, no le importaba que todos cuchichearan a su alrededor o la felicitaran por lo que había hecho, ella sólo se concentró en la mirada que le lanzo Ron al despertar y levantarse, fue una mirada llena de rabia y decepción. La chica sabía que él en estos instantes se sentía humillado, desplazado de su puesto en la clase y eso inexplicablemente le causo una gran tristeza.

Pese al desorden que provoco este incidente, Lupin después de haber comentado ante todos el grandioso talento de la castaña, mando a todos los chicos a que siguieran entrenando. Hermione y Ron siguieron practicando juntos, pero el pelirrojo no le dijo nada a la castaña y se limito sólo al trabajo. La actitud amable y protectora de la mañana se había acabado.

Cuando la clase finalizó, el pelirrojo salio rápidamente sin esperar a nadie y Hermione se sintió aún más culpable por haber hecho sentir mal a Ron.

-¡Felicitaciones Mark! - le dijo Remus al abandonar la sala- La verdad es que eres un chico bastante talentoso, me gustaría mucho que algún día nos dieras el honor de enfrentarte a Harry ¡Sería un duelo fabuloso!

Hermione sólo sonrió y salio acompañada de Harry quien también traía un semblante bastante triste. La castaña no sabía si existía la confianza necesaria entre ellos dos como para preguntarle si le pasaba algo, sin embargo no fue necesario preguntar dado que el moreno sólo empezó a hablar.

-Ayer no debimos celebrar hasta tan tarde, fue una verdadera irresponsabilidad sabiendo que hoy día era el primer día de clases-

-¿El profesor Lupin te retó? digo, Ron me dijo que él era un buen amigo de tu padre por lo que, junto a tu padrino, era una especie de tutor para ti-

Harry negó con la cabeza y le explico que Lupin no le había retado, si no que le había preguntado por que andaba tan cansado, que antes no se dejaba ganar tan fácilmente como lo había hecho hoy, y él, incapaz de mentirle, le había confesado lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-¡Pero Harry, tú aún eres muy joven, tienes derecho a salir y a pasarlo bien, Lupin no puede retarte por festejar como lo hacen todos los chicos de tu edad!-

-Él no me reto, Mark. Pero yo se que está defraudado de mi-

Hermione enternecida por la confesión que le acababa de hacer su amigo no supo que decir, y Harry agradeció que Mark no siguiera con el tema.

En las siguientes clases, Ron siguió manteniendo distancia de Hermione, la chica al principio se apenó por esto, pero ya en la tercera clase, mientras el profesor de Historia de la Magia hablaba sobre la revuelta de los duendes de 1584, se aburrió de esta actitud tan infantil. Pese a que lo entendía, sabía que Ron tenía que madurar y la verdad es que no tenía ninguna obligación con él, es decir, lo había conocido recién el día anterior, bueno no literalmente. Así que se reprocho así misma y se convenció de que no debería sentirse mal, si no que alegre, es decir ¡era la primera vez que se enfrentaba con un mago y había salido más que victoriosa!.

De pronto, tomo conciencia de que el cariño que estaba tomando por sus nuevos amigo la estaban distrayendo de sus verdaderos objetivos en el colegio, por lo que decidió ignorar el enojo de Ron y dedicarse a ser la mejor en todas las clase, tal cual se lo había propuesto en el verano.

-Bueno ¿alguien sabe la fecha en que fue decretado el estatuto que prohíbe a los duendes el uso de la varita?

Hermione inmediatamente levantó la mano y respondió

-En 1590, profesor, fue decretado por el ministro Thomas Nate y el principal objetivo de esa ley fue controlar a los duendes para impedir futuras revueltas-

-Muy bien señor Evans- El profesor se dio vuelta y siguió explicando a la clase los beneficios de las restricciones mágicas decretadas por Thomas Nate, pero Hermione no le puso atención si no que miro a Ron que se veía más disgustado aún y le dedico una expresión con cierto aire de superioridad. Si Ron no sabía perder era su culpa, ella jamás se volvería a sentir mal por algo así, se lo prometió a si misma, bajo palabra de mujer.

A la hora de almuerzo, Hermione se encontraba sentada al lado de Harry quien le estaba hablando sobre las salidas que les permitían hacer a los estudiantes. La castaña se asombró mucho dado que le era imposible no comparar las reglas de Hogwarts con las de la academia. Allá, Miss Umbridge jamás las dejaba salir dado que tenía la firme convicción de que las jovencitas no debía salir solas a la calle, no era apropiado. Pero ahora, según lo que le había dicho Harry, tenían permiso para salir al pueblo más cercano, por lo menos una vez al mes, y además podía pasar una noche afuera del colegio ¡una vez por semestre!

-¡Vaya eso es genial!-

-Claro, así que si queremos podemos ir a ver algún partido de Quiditch o ir al pueblo a comparar las cosas que nos hagan falta- le explicó el moreno. Justo en ese momento, Ron llego y se sentó al lado de Hermione con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Hermione se preguntó si al chico se la habría pasado el enojo o se había vuelto loco.

-Mark, me pasas las patatas por favor- Hermione tomo la fuente extrañada y se la pasó al pelirrojo, luego se dio vuelta y miró a a Harry extrañada por la actitud de su amigo, pero el chico sólo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que no se preocupara.

-Presiento que la tarde será la mejor parte del día- dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara- ¿No lo crees Mark?

Hermione abrió los ojos, miro hacía todos lado buscando lo que podría haber afectado la mente del pelirrojo y luego se dio cuenta de que el chico miraba atentamente el horario de clases

-Claro ¿Por qué no?- respondió sin saber que más decir

-No por nada, creo que comeré un poco más de papas, necesito mucha energía para lo que viene- Ron hablaba como si quisiera que le preguntaran que era lo que le pasaba, pero ni Hermione ni Harry le prestaron mucha atención por lo que el chico hizo como si se le cayera el horario de clases de las manos. Hermione viendo esto, se agachó y lo recogió, pero antes de entregárselo se fijo en la clase que venía después del almuerzo y se dio cuenta que era entrenamiento de Quiditch. Un leve mareo vino a su cabeza y sintió que todo lo que había comido quería devolverse por la parte por la cual había entrado. En ese preciso instante entendió el cambio de actitud del pelirrojo, ella le había confesado en el tren que no le gustaban las alturas y que no sabía volar, por lo que Ron estaba alegre por que sabía que por lo menos en esta clase no sería humillado como en la clase de defensa.

Hermione ni siquiera alcanzo a respirar cuando se acerco a la mesa un hombre bajito, calvo y algo panzón

-¿Tú eres Mark Evans cierto?-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza

- Hola , soy el Señor Hoch, soy el entrenador de Quiditch. Dumbledore me ha informado que eres un estudiante nuevo- Hermione volvió a asentir, sin saber que más hacer- Te venía a preguntar si tenías escoba, si no tienes, yo puedo tomar una del colegio para que practiques por hoy, luego deberás comprarte una, por que entre nosotros- el señor Hoch bajo la cabeza y susurró para que nadie más los escuchara- las escobas del colegio no son muy buenas.

Pese a esto, Hermione no había escuchado ni la mitad del discurso de aquel hombre, las palabras "_escoba_" y _"volar" _retumbaban en su mente y le producían un vértigo que sabía no sería capaz de controlar. Al parecer a Ron le parecía muy graciosa la situación, la miraba sin disimular su buen humor, y sacaba el tema de la altura y la velocidad cada dos segundos. Harry, por el contrario, le decía que volar no era muy difícil, que sólo era una cosa de costumbre y que después fácilmente lo disfrutaría. Igualmente la castaña se sentía de color verde, ella simplemente odiaba volar.

-Creo que ya es hora- Dijo Ron con aire triunfante. Harry vio la hora y asintió, por lo que se dispuso a salir inmediatamente del comedor. Hermione miró su plato y se dió cuenta que no había comido nada, pero pensó que eso era mejor, así, si en algún momento tenía ganas de vomitar, no tendría con que hacerlo. -¡Vamos Mark!, ¿No quieres llegar tarde a tu primera clase de Quiditch cierto?

De pronto sintió que Ron no era tan agradable como ella pensaba.

Los tres chicos salieron del comedor para dirigirse a los campos. Harry y Ron se encontraban absolutamente emocionados, pero Hermione, sentía que avanzaba hasta la muerte en cada paso. Y de nada le servía que Harry se hubiera olvidado de su antigua preocupación por ella al invadirse de emociones por estar luego arriba de una escoba.

-Espero que hayan pasado un gran verano- los saludo el señor Hoch cuando llegaron al campo- Ahora, pequeños grandes hombres, se viene el trabajo duro

Todos los chicos presentes dieron unos gritos de euforia al escuchar las palabras del profesor, chocaban sus manos y asentían mostrando su acuerdo hacía lo que decía él. Una imagen subió de inmediato a la mente de Hermione: aquellas películas mugles en las que el entrenador de un equipo dice palabras inspiradoras a sus jugadores, como si jugar un partido significara un cambio para la sociedad, o como si de ello dependiera sus vidas. Luego se dio cuenta de que a sus compañeros no les importaba mucho eso, quizás ni siquiera escuchaban lo que estaba diciendo el profesor, sin embargo, igual gritaban y se emocionaban, sin embargo, ese era uno de los pocos misterios de los hombres que a ella no le interesaba develar.

-¡Ahora, todos al aire!- Todos los chicos se subieron a sus escobas y despegaron rápidamente hacia el cielo, Harry reía con una alegría que Hermione por primera vez veía en él, era ese sentimiento de liberación, el vuelo provocaba en su nuevo amigo una catarsis que el chico jamás podrá encontrar en el suelo.

-Evans, le he traído una escoba, es del colegio y tiene ciertos problemas de freno, por lo que pronto deberá pedir que le compren una-

La chica asintió, esperando que el profesor no notará su nerviosismo, pero fue en vano, dado que el señor Hoch notó como todo el cuerpo le temblaba al tomar la escoba

-¿Usted ha asistido a clases de vuelo cierto?- preguntó pensando que era irrisorio que un chico del mundo mágico de tal edad nunca antes hubiera volado.

Hermione decidió que lo mejor era decir la verdad dado que no estaba dispuesta a perder la vida por el estupido vuelo.

-No, antes iba a escuela por muy poco tiempo, o estudiaba en casa por lo que nunca pude pertenecer a un equipo-

-¡Pero es que ni siquiera hace falta pertenecer a un equipo para jugar!- exclamó el profesor ofuscado, no entendía como un padre podría negar a su hijo la satisfacción de volar- ¿Nunca antes te has subido a un escoba?

El castaño negó con la cabeza

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez. Aquí en Hogwarts es indispensable que aprendas a volar, por el quiditch y por la importancia que tiene el deporte en el hombre (Hermione pensó que esto era un exageración, pero decidió no decir nada). ¡No voy a permitir que ningún chico egrese sin haber aprendido a volar, eso nunca! Llamaré a alguien para que te enseñe las nociones básica, yo por mientras practicare con los demás ¡Potter!.

El cielo estaba lleno de puntos que iban de aquí a allá, pero uno de ellos comenzó a descender y pronto paso de ser una mancha a Harry, quien venía a toda velocidad.

-¿Si profesor?-

-Necesito que ayudes a Mark a volar, nunca antes ha tomado clases, así que apúrate en mostrarle todos los pasos básicos-

Hermione se sintió sumamente incomoda al sentir que el señor Hoch decía su nombre con cierto desprecio. Pero también se sintió mal por que Harry vio un tanto desilusionado el hecho de que no podría volar con sus amigos, si no que tendría que quedar abajo ayudándola a ella.

-Lo siento Harry, yo no quiero molestarte, si quieres te puedes ir, yo puedo solo-

-No te preocupes- dijo el chico con falso entusiasmo- verás que no nos demoramos tanto, toma la escoba

Harry le indico a Hermione todos los detalles básicos para volar. La chica escuchaba atentamente, pero sentía que mientras más sabía más miedo le daba.

-el secreto es la conexión de tu mente con tu cuerpo, y de éste con tu escoba. Tienes que pensar en esta herramienta- apuntando al pedazo de madera- como una extensión de tu cuerpo, una ramificación de tus extremidades, como parte de tu corazón -añadió el moreno con emoción

-No crees que estás exagerando-

-¿QUÉ DICES?, ¡LA ESCOBA ES EL MEJOR AMIGO DEL MAGO, SIN ELLAS SOMOS NADA MARK!-

-¡Estás hablando de una escoba Harry, no de un mascota!

-¡Por supuesto que no es una mascota, uno no considera a sus hijos como sus mascotas-

Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor era no opinar. ¿Cómo era que los hombres consideraran como un ser vivo a las escobas? Ella sólo las veía como un elemento de destrucción, en ese sentido, se alegraba de ser mitad muggle, por que no tenía ningún problema con los inventos del hombre para vérselas en el mundo sin magia, por ejemplo, los aviones.

-será mejor que practiquemos, ya sabes toda la teoría, pero volar es una ciencia, por lo tanto lo importante es lo empírico, no lo que nos dice un libro-

Había llegado el momento, Hermione temblando se acerco hacía Harry y lo imito al momento de subirse a la escoba.

_-¡Decisión!- _se decía a si misma- _si ellos lo pueden hacer tú también lo puedes hacer-_ se repitió en el momento en que ya estaba lista en la escoba, sólo faltaba despegar, pero ese pequeño golpecito con el pie que daba la señal para partir no quería salir de su cuerpo.

-¡Vamos Mark!- le gritó Harry quien ya se encontraba flotando alrededor de él- ¡no tenemos todo el día, ya es la hora en que el profesor organiza el partido!

La chica no tuvo más remedio y de un tirón se alzo en el aire. Al principio un tanto tambaleante pero después pudo conseguir algo de equilibrio y quedarse flotando arriba de la escoba. Miedo y euforia llenaron el ser de la castaña, y no era que de un momento a otro le hubiera agradado volar, al contrario, se sentía completamente insegura, si no que el hecho de haber superado el miedo a despegar suponía un gran logro.

-¡Estoy volando Harry, estoy volando!-

-No te emociones tanto Mark, todavía no estás ni a 15 centímetros del suelo ¡anda vamos sube!-

La chica miró al suelo y se dio cuenta de que en verdad no estaba a gran altura, es más, creía que alguien parado a su lado tendría la cabeza incluso más alta que ella.

-¡Vamos Mark, Sube!-

Suspiró, tenía que hacerlo y poco a poco fue ganando altura, hasta llegar al lado de Harry quien la esperaba un tanto impaciente arriba

-Bien, lo único que tienes que tener claro es que aquí tú eres el que da las ordenes, tú mandas a la escoba, no ella a ti. Si quieres descender, tienes que pensarlo como una orden e inclinarte hacía adelante, si quieres frenar, te inclinas hacia atrás, si quieres ganar más velocidad, das golpes con tu pie como si estuvieras alentadola ¿está claro?

Hermione asintió.

-Recuerda la conexión, tú y la escoba están unidos en el aire, lo que tu ordenes ella te obedecerá, pero debe ser una orden clara e inconfundible, no dejes que el pánico te domine, si lo hace, la escoba perderá la conexión contigo-

Harry decía las cosas como si volar fuera muy fácil. Hermione sólo había conseguido flotar, pero de ahí a conectarse con un pedazo de palo flotante había mucha distancia.

-¡Bien chicos!- gritó el profesor Hoch- ¡es hora del partido, vengan hacía acá!

Harry avanzó rápidamente, ansioso por la parte más entretenida de la clase. Hermione como pudo, entre trompicones y muerta de miedo. Sin embargo, mientras avanzaba, vio a Ron y a un chico que reconocía de la fiesta de la noche anterior, cuchicheando y riendo por la forma en que el castaño volaba, por lo que decidió tomar una actitud más digna e ir con mayor seguridad hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros. No le resultó.

-Muy bien, es hora de que se diviertan chicos así que… ¡haremos un partido!-

-¡Siiiiii!- respondieron todos quienes escucharon al profesor.

-El primer capitán será Harry Potter, el otro será Dean Thomas, ambos buscadores de sus respectivos equipos-

Ambos chicos asintieron y se pusieron al lado del profesor. Hermione sufrió un leve tambaleo al ver que Harry se movía de su lado.

-¡Hey, Mark!- le llamo el señor Hoch- ¿de qué posición juegas?

Hermione no sabía que contestar, de inmediato notó que el tono agradable que había usado el profesor había cambiado a uno brusco y tosco. Al parecer, no le había gustado mucho el hecho de su nuevo alumno no supiera volar. Además, ni siquiera sabía que posiciones había en un equipo de Quiditch, sin embargo antes de la castaña dijera algo Harry intervino.

-Creo que será mejor que juegue como guardián profesor, su escoba no le permitiría jugar en otra posición, es muy lenta-

El profesor asintió y siguió organizando los equipos, Hermione fue situada en el equipo de Harry, quien además contaba con Seamus Finnigan, Cormac Mclaggen y Neville Longbotton, como cazadores (Hermione notó que Dean Thomas se había alegrado mucho por la última elección), y dos chicos menudos que Hermione había visto en la fiesta eran los golpeadores. En el otro equipo el único chico conocido era Ron quien jugaba en la misma posición de Hermione.

-Cuando alguno del otro equipo se acerque tú tienes que defender estos tres aros para que el balón (quafle) no pueda pasar por ninguno de ellos ¿entendido?- la chica asintió y entre trompicones se dirigió al lugar que Harry le había señalado. Si lo único que tenía que hacer era impedir que aquella extraña pelota pasara por esos pequeñísimos aros, al parecer la tarea no iba a ser tan difícil.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus posiciones, el profesor dio el pitazo de inicio y Hermione pudo observar como sus compañeros volaban rápidamente hacía distintas direcciones, la verdad es que no habían pasado ni tres segundos cuando la chica sintió que algo rozo su cuello y el marcador había apuntado 10 tantos para el equipo contrario.

-¡Atención Mark!- le gritó uno de los chicos- ¡la quafle pasó rozando tus orejas y tú ni siquiera te moviste!

No era un muy buen comienzo, por lo que la castaña decidió que tendría que poner más atención. Al segundo pitazo, ya pudo distinguir que era uno de su equipo quien tenía la quafle y se dirigía rápidamente al arco de Ron. Otra bola negra y tambaleante pasó por arriba de la cabeza de Cormac y Hermione recién entendió la labor de los golpeadores, pese a ello, el chico no paró hasta darle un pase a Seamus quién se la pasó a Neville quién la dejo caer y el balón estuvo de vuelta en manos de un miembro del equipo contrario. Hermione se puso en posición firme y espero a que el chico viniera hacía ella, no le importaba si se caía de la escoba pero daría todo para no quedar como una perdedora delante de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, no fue necesario que la castaña interviniera debido a que una de las Bludgers golpeó en la cabeza al cazador que venía con el balón y Neville tuvo la oportunidad de recuperar el juego. Lo bueno es que fue lo suficientemente sensato como para dar un pase inmediatamente y lo que para la castaña era una segura jugada con anotación se convirtió en un frustrado intento debido a la fuerte defensa de Ron. El balón, no alcanzo ni siquiera a acercarse a uno de los postes cuando el pelirrojo lo golpeó con la punta de la escoba y lo lanzo hacía uno de sus jugadores.

En general, pese a que la castaña intentó dar lo mejor de sí, media hora después de juego su equipo iba perdiendo por 100 puntos a 30, le había metido goles hasta por las orejas, y en una ocasión había sido ella misma quien pateo la bola hacía uno de sus arcos. Ron por su parte, disfrutaba de la situación como nunca, su fama de buen guardián había quedado intacta y el nuevo chico no le había arrebatado el lugar. Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido, justo después de la última anotación que le habían realizado a Hermione (y había sido ni más ni menos que Neville el que se había equivocado de aro) la chica vio como dos sombras relampagueantes pasaron a su lado, observo con mayor precisión y vio que eran Harry y Dean quienes volaban codo a codo detrás de un pequeño destello dorado.

-¡Vamos Harry!- Gritó Neville quien aún se encontraba al lado de la castaña- ¡atrápala!

-¿Qué tiene que atrapar?

-¿Acaso no conoces el Quiditch?-le respondió el chico- ¡Harry es buscador y si atrapa la snitch ganaremos 150 puntos!

Hermione quedo asombrada y justo cuando volvió la cabeza hacía el cielo para buscar a Harry y a la Snitch, notó como su amigo bajaba victorioso con la pequeña voladora amarilla en su mano.

Todos los chicos corrieron a saludarlo y felicitarlo, incluso Ron. Pero justo en el momento en que Neville avanzaba hacía el grupo, empujó con su barredora el cuerpo de Hermione quien perdió el equilibrio y cayo de la escoba. El pelirrojo notó inmediatamente esto y enfocó su escoba en dirección del castaño rápidamente. Voló a una velocidad sorprendente y tan sólo a unos centímetros de que Mark tocara el suelo, alcanzó a tomar su mano y subirlo a su Nimbus 2000. Pero mientras Hermione se acomodaba, volvió a perder el equilibrio y cayó al campo llevándose a Ron con ella.

La caída no fue fuerte, debido a que no estaban a mucha altura. Ron cayó de espaldas y con su cuerpo amortiguo el golpe de su amigo quien cayó arriba de él. Por un momento Hermione alzó la vista y vio los hermosos ojos azules que tenía Ron. Se quedó absolutamente hipnotizada con su mirada.

-¿Mark?- lo llamó el pelirrojo un tanto incómodo- ¿Mark, podrías salir de encima mío por favor?, ¡Me estás aplastando!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se salió de encima del cuerpo del pelirrojo, mientras tanto, sus demás compañeros empezaban a llegar al lugar del accidente.

Ron fue felicitado por todos debido a semejante hazaña, pero no pudo evitar mirar extrañamente a su amigo Mark, preguntándose qué significaba el calor en el estomago que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos y qué significaba el hecho de que la mirada de Mark era una de las más hermosas que había visto en toda su vida.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer, les aseguro que aquellas largas lagunas temporales en que no asomaba ni la nariz por aquí se han acabado, por lo menos hasta marzo que es cuando entro a clases, un saludo a aquellos que sólo leen, a los que suscriben alertas y a los que escriben el review, tan ansiado por algunos. Espero verlos por aquí, por lo menos a mi, les aseguro que me verán._

_pd: Me parece pertinente decirlo, sobre todo a aquellos que creen que he abandonado el fic. Durante bastante tiempo sólo me sentaba en la computadora para escribir ensayos, trabajos o pruebas, pero en mis tiempos libres, ya sea recesos en el trabajo, viajes de bus, descansos en la Universidad, sacaba un pequeño cuaderno que le robe a mi hermano y me sentaba a escribir los capítulos de esta obra. Estoy muy orgullosa de decirles que la columna vertebral de cada capítulo ya está inmortalizada en el papel y sólo faltan tipearlos en la pc. Algunos capítulos son más cortos, otros son larguisimos, algunos incluso están escritos con mi lápiz de ojos por que no tenía lápiz de tinta a mano (o bolígrafo como le llaman algunos), pero todos tiene algo en común, están hechos con todo mi amor y dedicación, y les aseguro que muy pronto (dos o tres meses) los tendrán a su disposición._

_(¡shh! no le cuenten a nadie, pero en total son 16)_

_Constanza._


	7. Misiones, carta y enojos

**Misiones, cartas y enojos**

No había sufrido más que unos leves raspones con la caída, uno en la mejilla, otro en la rodilla y el último en el codo, pero más que eso, no había ningún gran dolor físico que pudiera lamentar. No obstante, había algo que aquejaba a la castaña mucho más que sus tres pobres raspaduras, e inconscientemente, se odiaba por ello.

Desde aquella primera práctica de quiditch, Ron no se había acercado a ella, no le había hablado, no la había saludado y ni siquiera se había preocupado de disimular esta actitud, si no que cada vez que la Castaña se acercaba, el chico simplemente se alejaba. Y no era como la primera vez cuando el pelirrojo se había enojado por envidia y celos, ahora era distinto, era como si el chico mostrara cierta incomodidad, como si la sola presencia de Mark le recordara algún deber, alguna obligación, era como si, sencillamente, él intentara evitarla.

-¡Hola Ron!- lo saludó uno de esos días con la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran. Ron estaba solo en la sala común terminando un informe.

-eh... Hola Mark…- le respondió éste parándose inmediatamente y mirando hacía todos lados. Hermione entendió que las cosas no habían cambiado - mmm… debo irme... adiós.

La castaña lo quedó mirando mientras el chico se iba, para nada sorprendida por esta reacción ya casi cotidiana donde lo máximo que podía apreciar era su espalda cuando éste la dejaba.

-Hola Mark-

Hermione se giro rápidamente para ver a Harry venir de los dormitorios. Traía consigo un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, y se sentó justo en el lugar que había dejado Ron desocupado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- se extrañó la castaña al verlo, dado que ella y el moreno habían terminado todos sus deberes el día anterior (Ron no los había querido hacer con ellos, por eso tenía que estar terminándolos solo)

Harry miró el papel y negó con la cabeza - nada, tenía que escribir algo pero ahora no puedo- dijo aproblemado y un tanto cabizbajo. Hermione, confundida aún por la actitud del pelirrojo, no tomo mucho en cuenta esta actitud.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta Harry?-

El chico asintió

-¿Haz notado a Ron extraño últimamente? Digo, tú lo conoces mejor y bueno…-

Harry lo miró extrañado y negó con la cabeza. Él sentía que el comportamiento de su amigo era de lo más normal ¿O es que había estado demasiado abstraído en sus asuntos como para no notar un nuevo comportamiento en Ron?

-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te ha dicho algo?-

-No, quiero decir… Bueno... desde hace un tiempo… él como que…- la chica, sabiendo que se estaba enredando con sus palabras, bajo los hombros cansada y hablo- siento que él me está esquivando.

Harry entrecerró los ojos no creyendo lo que su amigo le decía ¿Por qué Ron evitaría a Mark? No había razón alguna

- ¡Creo que estás exagerando Mark!. Lo que sucede es que Ron es medio distraído, lo más probable es que sólo ande ocupado con otras cosas. Además ¿por qué querría esquivarte?

¿Por qué querría esquivarme? Hermione sabía que si había un motivo y estaba segura de que su comportamiento en el final de la clase de Quiditch había espantado al pelirrojo. En ese instante se había olvidado de que para el mundo él era Mark Evans, un hombre, y se había comportado como una verdadera nenita. Y si ese era el problema (¡no podía haber otra razón!) Hermione creyó que sólo había una solución: ella debía ser más varonil y lo iba a ser. Y no era por que le importará mucho el pelirrojo, se trató de convencer, si no que era simplemente para que no la descubrieran.

-Sabes, creo que tienes razón, además ¿qué me importa?-exclamó como si no le preocupara- la verdad es que tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar.

-No seas así, si crees que Ron te está esquivando ve y pregúntale-

Hermione se encogió de hombros y no respondió, si no que pensó en la mejor forma de hacerle creer a Ron que ella era un verdadero hombre. Mientras cavilaba en sus propios pensamientos, la mente de Harry igual viajaba hacía problemas que lo venían rondando desde el verano, y si era sincero, desde toda la vida.

Hacía mucho ya que se había decidido a ser honesto consigo mismo y con las personas involucradas, pero la verdad es que no sabía como empezar. Claramente no le podía pedir ayuda a Ron porque él era el epicentro del problema, por otro lado, tenía cierto pudor en confiar este tema a su padrino debido a la experiencia que tenía él en cuanto al tema- ¡_Quizás termine entregándome una caja de preservativos sin ningún consejo valorable!-_El chico movió la cabeza y lo descarto por enésima vez. Pero ahora, sentado en la sala común con todo cuanto necesitaba, se había dado cuenta que existía alguien que se había ganado su confianza fácilmente. Tal vez no conocía mucho a Mark, pero eso podría ser una ventaja dado que podría ayudarle a tener un consejo objetivo en el asunto, además, él no sabía cuanta experiencia tenía el chico en el tema por lo que podía ser de gran ayuda averiguar que el castaño tal vez era todo un don Juan.

-¿Mark?-

-Dime- le respondió la chica mientras sacaba una botella con agua de su bolso

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro-

-¿haz tenido novia?- Hermione justo en ese momento se había tomado un gran sorbo de agua. Entre atragantada y sorprendida, escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca sobre la cara de Harry quien no alcanzo a reaccionar y quedó absolutamente empapado.

-¡Lo siento Harry!- exclamó avergonzada y lo apuntó con su varita- ¡Tergeo!- el agua desapareció tan rápido como llegó

- ¡Discúlpame!-- repitió acongojada -- es que tu pregunta me tomó desprevenido, pero dime- añadió tratando de calmarse, cosa que no consiguió-- ¿por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Es que necesito conversar de esto con alguien-

La chica dudo un poco y razonó - ¿acaso Ron no es tu mejor amigo? quizás él pueda ayudarte, digo, no es que yo no quiera escucharte, pero creo que Ron es el más indicado-

-Pero es que precisamente Ron es uno de los involucrados, por eso no puedo hablar esto con él- Hermione abrió ampliamente los ojos preguntándose qué podía ser tan grave como para que Harry no pudiera confiar en Ron ¿podía ser que Harry era gay y se había enamorado de su mejor amigo?. bueno, quizás estaba pensando demás, así que un tanto incómoda decidió que lo mejor sería dejar que el chico hablara, además, era su amigo.

-Bueno, si tú lo quieres e insistes- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- yo te puedo escuchar-

-¡Gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco!- exclamó Harry aliviado- Esto no es muy fácil para mi, me cuesta decirlo por que siento que estoy traicionando a Ron, además, bueno, yo nunca he conversado sobre este tema con alguien-

-Sólo dime Harry, yo no le diré a nadie- le interrumpió la castaña mucho más interesada con el asuntillo.

-Lo que sucede es que hace tiempo que yo vengo sintiendo algo por alguien, pero creo que Ron se va a enojar por eso- El pelinegro se detuvo, pero la castaña lo alentó a que siguiera hablando, quizás su teoría no era tan descabellada ¿por qué otra razón a Ron le molestaría que Harry se enamorara? - ...Creo que me gusta Ginny, la hermana de Ron.

Hermione se alivio tanto que pareció que se había desinflado en el sillón y se rió de si misma por dejar volar su mente tan alto. Mientras Harry hablaba, sin darse cuenta, ella se había acercado tanto al chico que el gesto había significado un gran movimiento. No obstante, Harry preocupado por lo que le había confesado no se dio cuenta de ello. Ya más aliviada y con una mano en el corazón, Hermione sonrió y se acercó a Harry para abrazarlo. El asunto era Ginny, era un poco obvio si lo pensaba bien, desde que conoció a Harry se dio cuenta de que a éste le pasaban cosas con su amiga, y ahora resulta que estaba enamorado

-Me alegro mucho Harry, la verdad es que pensé que me dirías otra cosa, pero sentirse enamorado es algo muy lindo-

Harry espantado un poco, y divertido otro tanto la soltó y le espetó

-¡No me malinterpretes Mark! Yo nunca he dicho que estoy enamorado, sólo dije que a lo mejor…que a lo mejor... me gustaba-

-Si, lo sé, pero te haz hecho tanto problema con esto que creo que no es una simple atracción lo que sientes por Ginny ¡yo creo que te gusta de verdad!-

-Tal vez, pero el problema es Ron ¿Cómo se lo digo?- se angustió- Él creerá que lo he traicionado, quizás no me hable nunca más, ¿y Qué sucederá con la familia Weasley? ¿Qué sucederá si no me quieren más?

Hermione movió la cabeza y le dijo que eso no era lo importante, que en realidad estaba pasando por alto lo más fundamental de la situación: Ginny.

- No entiendo qué es lo que te preocupa Harry, haz pensado en Ron, en su familia, pero ¿haz pensado en Ginny? ¿En alguna forma de conquistarla?. No vale la pena que te preocupes de Ron o los demás si ni siquiera sabes lo que ella siente por ti.

El chico se quedo sin responder. Mark tenía razón ¿Nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que sentiría Ginny por él? ¿Qué pasaría si no era correspondido? ¿o si llegaba otro y le arrebataba a la chica?. En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que había sido un completo idiota, desde hace años que no hablaba con ella por miedo a que Ron se diera cuenta de que le gustaba, pero pensándolo bien, eso había provocado que la chica sólo se distanciase de él.

-¡He sido un completo imbécil- se lamentó preocupado- ¿Cómo haré para que ella se fije en mi?

-No te preocupes Harry, tú no eres un chico que pase desapercibido- "muy mujer" se corrigió a si misma - es decir... ¡vamos! hay otros chicos muy feos que igual tienen chica, sólo tienes que aplicar un plan de conquista-

-¡Pero yo nunca he conquistado a nadie, a mi me conquistan!

Hermione lo miró y se puso a reír, sabía que Harry no mentía, dado que había escuchado a muchas chicas que antes eran sus compañeras comentar como utilizaban distintas técnicas para atrapar a los hombres. Y lo más probable es que Harry haya sido alguna "víctima" de ellas, era guapo, rico e inteligente, bueno, quizás no tan inteligente, pero era guapo y rico y eso era lo que le importaba a las chicas.

-Si quieres, quizás yo te pueda ayudar- le dijo Hermione pensando que ella sabía lo que le gustaría a Ginny, o sea, instinto de mujer, además era su amiga por lo que no sería tan difícil.

-¿En serio, tú lo harías?-

-¡Por supuesto! sino dime ¿Para que están los amigos?- le sonrió la chica

-Gracias, pero Ron no se puede enterar, no por lo menos hasta que esté más seguro de esto.

La chica hizo un gesto con su boca, como si hubiera un cierre imaginario que sellaba sus labios. Harry se paró y ahora él la abrazó y le agradeció nuevamente.

-Toma- le dijo y le paso el lápiz y papel a la castaña- esta carta la tenía planeada para escribírsela a Ron

-¡cobarde!- lo interrumpió Hermione

_- P_ero ahora es para Ginny- se defendió rápidamente Harry

La chica sonrió y tomo el papel, ¡Manos a la obra!, exclamó y ambos juntaron sus cabezas sobre la mesa como si de esa forma pudieran pensar y concentrar mejor en su nueva misión.

Los días pasaron y ambos amigos pasaban tardes enteras hablando de parejas, chicas, declaraciones y amistad. Cada vez que Harry expresaba un duda ¿Y si no me quiere? Hermione se enternecía y trataba de darle ánimos, mientras tanto, la chica se dedicaba a observarlo y estudiar sus gestos para saber con certeza como se debía comportar un hombre. Harry se sentaba con las piernas abiertas y cada vez que lo hacía se arremangaba los pantalones, por lo que Hermione hacía lo mismo. Harry no se preocupaba de si estaba solo o acompañado pero si le picaba la nariz se rascaba y listo, por lo que Hermione, no sin asco, lo imitaba. Harry cuando iba al baño no le daba vergüenza dejar abierta la puerta y muchas veces hablaba mientras hacía sus necesidades, Hermione esto no lo imito, una cosa era ser hombre y otra ser un cochino, además, la podían descubrir.

Harry por un lado estaba feliz, cada duda que tenía acerca de las mujeres Mark como por arte de magia se la respondía. Parecía que el chico era un manual abierto en cuanto a cortesía y romanticismo, sabía lo que las chicas querían y lo que les gustaba. Esto dió para pensar un poco a Harry, quien finalmente concluyó que Mark debía ser todo un conquistador y por sus viajes debía ser un experimentado con las féminas.

Quien no veía con muy buenos ojos esta relación era Ron, desde que ambos chicos se involucraron en "la misión Ginny" no hablaban mucho con el pelirrojo. Harry no lo hacía por que le daba vergüenza mirar a su amigo a la cara y saber que le estaba mintiendo, Hermione simplemente no lo hacía por que era Ron quien la seguía esquivando. Igualmente el pelirrojo se encontraba un poco molesto, Harry era su mejor amigo y lo estaba dejando solo ¡Incluso en la sala prefería trabajar con Mark que con él! por lo que sus notas también estaban bajando. Por eso se decidió a averiguar que era lo que estaban tramando esos dos y por qué lo estaban dejando tanto tiempo solo, olvidándose también de que había sido él quien se había alejado primero

Un día, en el que Harry y Mark salieron rápido de la clase de encantamientos, Ron los siguio y vio que se dirigían a una de las terrazas del castillo. Ambos chicos se sentaron y cuchicheaban de cerca, parecían concentrados así que no escucharon a Ron que llegó y los saludó de sorpresa

-¡¿Qué hacen?!- les preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¡Nada!- le respondió Harry quien llegó saltar del susto mientras Hermione guardaba rápidamente unos papeles en su bolso- sólo descansabamos.

-¿Y por qupe tan solos? Digo, si se puede saber-

El chico se encogió de hombros y le dijo que solo buscaban tranquilidad.

-pudieron ir a la sala común ¿no? ahí nadie los molesta

-Ahí hay mucho ruido -intervino Hermione- no se puede descansar.

Ron alzo una ceja extrañado y receloso del comportamiento de sus amigos. Algo estaban tramando si no querían que nadie los interrumpiera, pero ¿Por qué no podían confiar en él? ¿Por qué se alejaban de él? Pero el pelirrojo se guardo estas dudas, si no querían contarle lo que estaban haciendo él no se los pediría ¡menudos amigos!.

-Harry- dijo cuidadoso de que Mark entendiera que se estaba dirigiendo únicamente al pelinegro- hemos organizado un partido contra los de Ravenclaw ¿Quieres venir? ya sabes, Dean está castigado y no puede salir.

Harry miró a Hermione pidiéndole ayuda pero la chica no le pudo decir nada con Ron presente. Además entendió la indirecta de Ron, ella no estaba invitada

-Sabes Ron, estoy algo cansado, quizás para la próxima-

-¿Y desde cuándo estás cansado para jugar quiditch?- preguntó Ron indignado- ¡¿Que mierda te sucede Harry?! ¿pero sabes qué? ¡no me importa, quédate aquí con éste, yo me voy con mis amigos!

Antes de que el pelinegro le pudiera contestar, un fuerte sonido de eructo explotó a su lado. Ambos chicos giraron la cabeza y vieron a Mark con una mano en la boca

-Lo siento chicos, creo que comí muchos condimentos en el almuerzo- se disculpó mientras se sobaba el estomago. Ron todavía enojado, no pudo evitar reír ante tal comportamiento, aunque intentó disimularlo y se cruzó de brazos, pero oir a Mark, es decir, el "Delicado Mark" tirarse un eructo delante de ellos era algo que jamás había imaginado. Hermione se relajo al darse cuenta de que su plan de ser más "Hombre" delante de Ron estaba funcionando. Harry entre risas y seriedad golpeó en la espalda a Ron y le dijo

-Vamos Ron, no te enojes, a mi no me pasa nada, sólo estoy cansado-

Ron lo miro inquisitivo y no le respondió

-Ron...-

-Mira Harry, yo no sé lo que te pasa ni tampoco me importa, si no confías en mi, allá tú-

-No digas eso ¿Por qué no confiaría en ti? vamos Ron, ve a jugar Quiditch, para la próxima me tendrás ahí, pero ahora estoy cansado y en la noche tengo practica con Remus, no quiero llegar agotado y que me reté nuevamente-

El pelirrojo no se convenció en nada pero decidió que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas por ahora así, quizás Harry decidiera contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ahí sería él quien estaría muy cansado para escucharlo.

-Esta bien, descansa entonces, pero yo me quedo, el partido es después de clases.... ehh Mark?- agregó- no importa que se te salga algo por ahí mientras vas, lo que si no aceptamos son pedos, tú sabes que no es sólo airecito lo que sale del cuerpo, si no que también hay fragancia-

Los tres chicos rieron y Ron decidió dejar tranquilo a Harry, por ahora, Hermione rió feliz al pensar que el pelirrojo volvería a ser su amigo. Por lo tanto, haciendo una excepción, Ron, Mark, y Harry, decidieron esperar juntos la hora de la siguiente clase. Pese a que Harry echaba de menos a Ron, se sentía incomodo con él al lado. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero a la vez tanto miedo a su reacción, que aprovechó el momento para subir a su dormitorio y guardar la carta que le estaba escribiendo a Ginny, mientras que Mark y Ron jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico al aire libre. Dos horas después, los tres chicos partieron juntos a la clase de pociones que tenían, no obstante, Ron se volvió a sentir incómodo cuando Harry en vez de sentarse a su lado se sentó al lado de Mark y trabajo en parejas con él.

Cuando la clase terminó, Harry y Mark tomaron sus cosas y se fueron inmediatamente sin esperar a Ron. El chico se sintió y no les volvió a hablar en toda la tarde. Hermione y el pelinegro por otro lado, no alcanzaron a percatarse de esto debido a que se encontraban netamente concentrados en la carta que le escribirían a Ginny, Harry sentía que había perdido mucho tiempo

-No crees que eso me pone en evidencia- le reclamó Harry a su amigo cuando éste le dictaba unas frases románticas.

-¿Esa es la idea o no? Nuestro objetivo es que Ginny se de cuenta de que tú gustas de ella.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero ¿No crees que es muy rápido?, quiero decir, ¿no debería hacerme amigo de ella primero?

La castaña negó con la cabeza y le explicó que hacerse amigo primero tenía muchas desventajas. Podía pasar que la pelirroja nunca consideré a Harry como una posible pareja y sólo lo vea como el _"__mejor amigo_". Además, y la castaña lo sabía muy bien, lo mejor era acercarse con la verdad, si no, lo demás serían una serie de complicaciones.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero igualmente me parece muy arriesgado poner en la primea carta _"__estoy deseando verte, cada día que pasa te extraño más__"__-_

-Después lo discutimos, ahora guarda la carta que ahí viene Ron- le susurró Hermione.

Pese a que Harry intento pasar desapercibido, el pelirrojo igualmente se quedó mirando hacía el cuaderno en el que había escondido el borrador. No obstante aún seguía enojado por lo que pasó de largo e ignoró a los chicos.

-¿Qué le pasará?- se preguntó la Castaña

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por que ni siquiera nos saludó-

-Pero si ya nos había saludado en la mañana-

-¿te das cuenta de que nos está esquivando?-

-No nos está esquivando, sólo está enojado-

La castaña frunció el ceño e intento hacer memoria de haber hecho algo que pudiera molestar al pelirrojo, pero por más que intento recordar, sólo venía a su mente aquel incidente en la clase de Quiditch

-Está enojado por que se siente apartado- le explicó Harry- él está acostumbrado a que hagamos todas las cosas juntos. Supongo que se puso celoso por que ahora paso más tiempo contigo ¿Te acuerdas de su reacción en la mañana?

Mark entendió y asintió

-Entonces debes decirle que gustas de su hermana-

-¡Todavía no!-

-¿Acaso tienes miedo- le preguntó la Castaña divertida

-No es eso, es sólo que tú misma dijiste que debía decirle a Ginny antes que a Ron-

Pese a esta respuesta el pelinegro no parecía muy convencido, sin embargo, Hermione decidió no presionarlo y lo convenció para que se tomasen una pausa en "la misión Ginny" y se acercaran nuevamente al pelirrojo. Harry, quien sabía que debía mantener su relación con Ron lo más cálida posible, no se hizo de rogar y acepto la idea de Mark. Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacía donde estaba Ron sentado con algunos compañeros de nivel y se acomodaron al lado de él .

- ¿Dónde estuviste metido toda la tarde?- le preguntó Harry- te estuvimos esperando después de pociones pero no apareciste

-¿En serio? Yo los vi salir rápido de la sala sin esperar a nadie-

-Es que te esperamos aquí en la sala común- le aseguró la Castaña, lo cual no era del todo mentira, dado que pese a que no habían estado esperando al pelirrojo, si habían pasado toda la tarde en las butacas.

-Bueno, tuvimos un partido amistoso con los de Ravenclaw, así que me quede jugando Quiditch-

-¡Oh genial!- exclamó la castaña

Ron se quedó mirando receloso a Mark y la cuestionó debido a que ella había dicho que no le gustaba el quiditch

-Creo que me escuchaste mal, yo dije que no me gustaba _jugar _quiditch por que no me gustaban las alturas, pero jamás dije que no me gustaba verlo-

-¿Y por qué no me avisaron del partido? Yo si hubiera querido jugar- intervino Harry

-Yo si te avise-le espetó Ron- pero tú no me hiciste caso, dijiste que estabas cansado-

-Es verdad, te lo dijo antes de que entráramos a pociones-

Pese a ello el pelinegro no recordaba que lo habían invitado y se sintió un poco mal, luego recordó que había dejado a Ron solo por bastante tiempo y pensó que a lo mejor se merecía el hecho de que no le hayan insistido. Justo en ese momento, llegó un estudiante de primero y le entregó un sobre lavanda a Ron. Harry se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa socarrona dado que sabía quien era el remitente de la carta. Ron por su lado, por primera vez no sintió ánimos de abrir una carta de Lavander Brown.

-¡Vamos, ábrela! Veamos que dice- lo alentó Harry

-No, después. Ahora no tengo ganas-

-¿De quién es?- preguntó la castaña quien no recordaba lo que le había dicho Ginny acerca de la correspondencia que mantenía la chica con su hermano -¿por qué no la abres?

-¡Si no la abres tú, la abriré yo!- saltó Harry y le arrebato la carta al pelirrojo de las manos. Ron sólo rió y dejo que su amigo leyera la misiva -_Querido Ron-_ narró con una voz desagradablemente aguda- _Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti. Al parecer estoy condenada a ser yo la que mantenga viva nuestra correspondencia, igualmente no me importa por que no podía perder la oportunidad de escribirte. ¡Adivina qué! La academia realizará un baile de navidad en donde los chicos de los últimos niveles de Hogwarts pueden invitar a la señorita que deseen y pasar una agradable noche juntos. Espero tener pronto tu invitación, un __beso. Lavander Brown _

-¡Uyuy! Pues que quieres que te diga Ron. ¡ya tienes todo el camino hecho!- dijo Harry riendo

-¡Entrégame eso, Harry! No sabes que la correspondencia es privada-

-¿Ron?- Preguntó Hermione en voz baja- ¿Ella es... tu novia?... Yo no sabía que tenías novia

Ron miró a Hermione y no supo que decir, ¿Porqué le costaba tanto decir que Lavander era la chica que él gustaba? Aunque en realidad ¿Seguía siendo Lavander la persona que él gustaba?. Pero no hizo falta que se apresurara en responder por que Harry respondió por él

-No es su novia- dijo entre risas- ¡es su futura novia!

-¡Ya cállate Harry!- Lo retó Ron que se había puesto totalmente rojo- No es mi novia Mark, ni tampoco mi futura novia. Sólo es una chica que me cae bien

-Más que bien ¡Auch!- Ron no aguanto más y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-Si no te callas te pegaré más fuerte por idiota y por metiche ¡si hasta pareces mujer!

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó el moreno sobándose- sólo era un comentario, no seas grave Ron

Pero ni siquiera el leve insulto a las mujeres pudo distraer a Hermione de sus pensamientos

-_le pedirá que sea su novia, le pedirá que sea su novia, le pedirá a la sucia y engreída, además de idiota, de Lavander que sea su novia ¡Ron no es más que un murciélago ciego, retrasado y cochino al pensar que Lavander es la chica que le gusta, maldito cerdo machista!_

_-_Oye Ron- intervino Harry con un poco de cautela- ¿Le pedirás a Lavander que te acompañe a ese baile?

_-Obvio que se lo pedirá ese entupido idiota ¡si son tal para cual!- _pensó la castaña. Ron mientras tanto sólo se encogió de hombros y guardo la carta en sus bolsillos.

-Me voy a dormir- espetó la castaña- adiós -

-Buenas noches Mark- le respondieron sus amigos. Pero la chica ni siquiera se dio el tiempo para escucharlos y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

-Vamos Ron ¿le pedirás que te acompañe al baile?-

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- le respondió el pelirrojo cansado- creo que me iré a dormir, la verdad es que te pusiste pesado- Ron le dio la espalda a su amigo y subió al dormitorio. Ahí estaba Mark quien ya se encontraba durmiendo. El chico suspiró y se metió al baño, una ducha fría le despejaría la mente.

Varios días después, cuando el asunto de la carta de Lavander ya había sido olvidado, era Hermione quien mantenía una actitud tosca con Ron. Ya no le importaba que por el tema de Ginny dejarán solo al pelirrojo, ni mucho menos que el chico se sintiera un segundón en las clases en que antes era destacado. Ella tenía conciencia de su enojo, pero en ningún momento aceptó que éste fuera por Ron, si no que estaba convencida de que se debía a que la sucia arpía de Lavander Brown no la dejaba tranquila ni un segundo.

-¿Sabes?- le dijo a Harry ahora que se acordaba de Lavander- puedes aprovechar para invitar a Ginny al baile de navidad- Harry abrió los ojos enormes y negó con la cabeza-¡Vamos Harry! Si no lo haces ahora puede aparecer algún idiota que te gane la carrera- y se le vino a la mente la imagen de Lavander.

-Lo pensare bien, lo pensare- Harry sabía muy bien que Mark tenía razón, pero tenía más miedo de que Ginny lo rechazará de que llegará otro y se la robará, aunque lo pensó bien, y se dio cuenta de que era al contrario- Sabes, pensándolo bien creo que tienes razón, pero tengo que encontrar el momento indicado

-Pues encuéntralo rápido por que si no te quedarás sin chica.

Ron, por otro lado, se encontraba observando desde lejos al par de amigos que de nuevo se encontraba murmurando. Ellos no le habían visto, al igual que en los últimos días donde ni hola le decían. Al principio lo había aceptado, es decir, pese a que los chicos se encontraban más unidos no se habían olvidado por completo de él y se dedicaban a pasar un rato juntos, pero ahora, sin saber porqué, ni siquiera le saludaban ¡ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que aún existía!

Una furia enorme se gestó por esta actitud, él no se lo merecía, conocía a Harry de toda la vida y jamás habían hecho algo separados, además Mark ¿Qué le había hecho a Mark más que acogerlo?. Bueno, quizás lo molestó un poco al principio, quizás él fue el primero que se alejo del chico, pero había sido culpa del castaño, se convenció, si no hubiera sido tan rarito nada de eso habría pasado. Igualmente no entendía el comportamiento de sus amigos, y más rabia le daba verlos así, juntos, juntos y cómplices, ¡Qué rabia!, pensó y les dio la espalda, aunque más rabia le daba no saber si era por Harry su enojo, o por Mark, aquel chico castaño que estaba poniendo de cabeza su vida en Hogwarts.

* * *

Gracias por todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior, esper este capítulo sea de su agrado, no digo nada más, como ya dije, todo lo que quiero decir y entregar está en el fic.

Un abrazo gigante

Constanza.


	8. Confesiones

**Confesiones**

Era el último fin de semana de noviembre, el cielo estaba nublado y los árboles ya habían botado todas sus hojas con el fin del otoño. La mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts empezaban a sacar sus abrigos y su ropaje de invierno al ver que se acercaba aquel clima frío tan característico de Inglaterra. Casi desafiando al tiempo, un muchacho pelirrojo se encontraba solo sentado en uno de los patios del colegio. La mayoría de sus amigos se habían ido al campo de quiditch aprovechando los últimos días antes de que llegara la nieve, o se encontraban en la sala común terminando sus tareas atrasadas. Ron en cambio, había preferido alejarse y buscar un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera pensar y encontrar una solución hacía aquello que desde hace días lo venía acongojando.

Harry y Mark seguían sin hablarle. La cosa se había vuelto tan drástica que ahora ni tiempo tenían de saludarle, y eso al pelirrojo le dolía. Todavía no entendía la razón de ser de este comportamiento. Había sido todo tan brusco que ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir la línea que separaba el antes y el después de esta actitud, y por más que trataba de buscar respuesta no lo conseguía. Reconocía por lo menos que estos días de meditación no habían sido del todo en vano, por lo menos una de las dudas que tenía frente al caso, y la que más le preocupaba, se había resuelto por fin, o por lo menos eso era lo que creía el pelirrojo: No podía ser por Mark su molestia ¡Era ilógico que fuera por él!

Todo este tiempo de reflexión le había servido para reconocer que era imposible que un chico al cual recién venía conociendo lo afectará tanto. Primero porque no habían pasado tantas cosas como para que éste se ganara un lugar en el cual sólo se encontraba Harry, y segundo, porque el pelirrojo sabía que él y Mark eran absolutamente incompatibles; es decir, a Mark no le gustaba volar, por lo tanto era pésimo para el Quiditch, algo inaceptable en un chico de su edad. Por otro lado, era un sabelotodo insufrible y a él no le gustaban ese tipo de personas, le recordaba a Percy, el más aburrido de la familia. Además, nunca habían conversado mucho, por lo que realmente no lo conocía más allá de lo que lo conocían sus otros compañeros, junto a esto, no olvidaba que el castaño era medio afeminado, la masculinidad no le sobraba y jamás le había oído hablar de una novia. Y por último, y esto se había prometido nunca más mencionarlo, Mark se parecía dolorosamente a aquella chica que había conocido en King Cross, esa chica castaña a la que defendió del idiota de Malfoy y que de alguna forma lo desilusionó por no haber sido lo suficientemente agradecida por su gesto.

El cosa concreta es que era por Harry su molestia, de eso estaba absolutamente seguro. Era ridículo haberlo pensado tanto para darse cuenta. Él era su mejor amigo, su compañero, su partner en el quiditch, las chicas y las fiestas. Siempre habían estado juntos, tanto en el colegio como en los veranos, habían crecido juntos, jugado juntos, aprendido juntos, y jamás nadie se había interpuesto en su amistad… hasta que llego Mark. Era por eso que le molestaba tanto ser apartado, Mark era un aparecido, un niñito raro, inteligente, a veces divertido, pero raro. ¿Qué tenía él que Harry prefería su compañía antes que la suya? ¡No Era justo que lo apartara así, menos sin darle una explicación!

- Si! - pensó el pelirrojo, como si una ampolleta se hubiera iluminado en su cabeza, él se merecía como mínimo una explicación. No era justo que lo tuvieran abandonado por nada, lo amigos no eran así, y Harry tendría que explicarle porque le estaba haciendo esto. Él, Ronald Billius Weasley, se merecía que su mejor amigo le explicara por qué de un día para otro, no tenía ni siquiera tiempo para saludarlo y mirarlo a la cara.

* * *

Harry se encontraba tranquilamente en el baño. Silbaba mientras esperaba que su tarea concretara y se miraba distraídamente las uñas sin nada más que hacer. Había sido un día tranquilo, y sentía que por fin podía respirar en paz debido a que la meta que se había auto impuesto hace un tiempo atrás ya había sido cumplida. Se llevo una mano hacía el bolsillo del pantalón y sonrió, un trozo de papel se encontraba ahí: la carta que le enviaría a Ginny ya estaba terminada.

En aquella misiva, Harry le decía a la chica que para él, ella era una persona muy especial, que la invitaba al baile, que le gustaría pasar un rato con ella fuera del colegio, y que además, tenía el deber moral de informarle que la encontraba una de las muchachas más lindas y agradables de todo el mundo mágico. El chico sonrió y se sonrojo ¿a quién se le iba ocurrir que aquella niña que jugaba con barro en la madriguera se iba a convertir en el amor de su vida? ¿de qué forma la culpable de su primera fractura de brazo a sus escasos cinco años iba a ser la provocadora de una de las más grandes felicidades que había sentido?

Porque él ya lo tenía claro, estaba absoluta e irresolutamente enamorado de la hermana de su mejor amigo, y lo sabía porque ninguna chica por el sólo hecho de existir lo hacía sentir tan bien como la pelirroja, porque hacía años que no conversaban más que para saludarse, pero el chico valoraba cada una de sus palabras como si fueran una verdadera declaración de amor, y porque lo que había sentido alguna vez por otras chicas no llegaba ni siquiera a compararse con lo que le hacía sentir Ginny. ¡Si hasta parecía ridículo que una simple plana de pergamino escrito le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo! pero en fin, _el amor es el amor _decían por ahí, y Harry no quería entenderlo, quería vivirlo.

De repente, mientras se acomodaba los pantalones, sintió cómo alguien pateaba fuertemente la puerta del baño. Se extraño debido a que no entendía quien podía andar de tan mal humor para interrumpirlo de esa manera, pero la imagen de un chico rubio y corbata verde se le vino a la cabeza y rápidamente sacó su varita para defenderse. Tenía que estar preparado, de seguro alguno de sus "amiguitos Slytherin" lo habían visto entrar al baño solo y querían aprovechar el momento para molestarlo. No obstante, al abrirse la puerta de un sopetón, se sorprendió al ver que era su mejor amigo Ron quien entraba al baño y no Draco junto a sus secuaces- .

- Sabía que estabas aquí - le dijo el pelirrojo fríamente. Luego lo miró y notó que Harry lo apuntaba con la varita - Bájala ya Harry. Sólo quiero conver… ¡Auch! - el chico no alcanzó a terminar la frase debido a que sintió un manotón directo en su frente - ¿Qué haces?

Pero Harry no le respondió y salió del baño para poder lavarse las manos.

- ¡Uuuuuy! Ahora tampoco soy digno para recibir una respuesta de su majestad Harry ¿es qué acaso debo teñir mi pelo castaño para serlo?

- ¿De qué hablas idiota? - le preguntó Harry extrañado - ¡Me interrumpiste, por eso no te hablo, y déjame decirte que estaba muy concentrado!

Ron rió ante el comentario de su amigo y se apoyo en una de las paredes mientras Harry terminaba con el lavabo.

- Tengo que hablar contigo hombre- le dijo a Harry cuando éste ya se disponía a salir, sin siquiera esperar a Ron. El pelinegro se detuvo y suspiró.

- ¿No puede ser en otro momento? Ahora tengo algo que hacer - Dijo Harry sin siquiera darse vuelta.

- ¡Pues al carajo si tienes algo que hacer! - gritó Ron dando un fuerte golpe en la pared. Harry cerró los ojos y se volteo. Sabía que este momento llegaría pero no quería enfrentarlo, no quería que decirle a su amigo la verdad y correr el riesgo de perder su amistad.

- Ron yo… - trató de hablar Harry pero el pelirrojo lo interrumpió

- ¡Yo soy él que va hablar Harry y tú me vas a responder! - Harry asintió con la cabeza, no había nada más que hacer. Ron trató de calmarse y habló seriamente - Dime lo que sucede ahora mismo. Hace semanas que no me hablas, ni siquiera juegas quiditch, lo único que haces es encerrarte con Mark, pasas todo el tiempo con él ¡Y ÉL TAMPOCO ME HABLA! - Ron se dio unas vueltas por el baño y a Harry le recordó a un león enjaulado - ¡¿Dime qué es lo que sucede?!

- Ron yo… yo… - Harry sabía que era lo que tenía que decir pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca- yo… no sé de lo que hablas- se excuso baratamente

- No soy idiota Harry - El pelinegro quiso bromear con esto pero Ron le echo una mirada furibunda que le indico que este no era momento para bromas - pero si es lo único que tienes que decir, está bien, vete con tu amiguito y a mi déjenme es paz - El pelirrojo dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del baño. Harry sabía que tenía que hablar, si no… podría perder a su mejor amigo

- ¡Mark gusta de una chica! - mintió desesperado - A Mark le gusta una chica y me pidió que lo ayudara - Harry sabía que era una mentira de lo más burda y quería parar y ser sincero con el pelirrojo, pero no podía, no por ahora.

- ¿Que dices? - le preguntó Ron como si no hubiera escuchado

- A Mark le gusta una chica y me pidió que lo ayudara. Por eso pasaba todo el tiempo con él. Lo estaba aconsejando para que pudiera declarársele - Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras. Harry se estaba odiando por ello.

Por un indescriptible lapso de tiempo Ron creyó que su alma se había caído al suelo, se había quebrado y había vuelto a su lugar. _¿A Mark le gustaba una chica? ¿cómo? ¡Si él creía que el castaño era Gay! _

Harry viendo que Ron se había quedado pasmado, se preocupó. El pelirrojo no reaccionaba, sólo estaba ahí parado con la vista fija en la puerta del baño.

- ¿Ron? - preguntó cauteloso pero su amigo no contesto. Se acerco un poco más y lo sacudió por el hombro- ¿Ron, estás bien?-

El pelirrojo despabiló un poco y miró a Harry, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza. Harry se alivio y le explicó:

- No creas que no quiero que seas mi amigo ¡tú eres mi partner, mi compañero, mi camarada!, es sólo que el chico necesitaba ayuda y yo se la di ¡Vamos, Mark es un buen hombre y también es mi amigo!

El pelirrojo sólo volvió a asentir y siguió a Harry cuando éste salió del baño y lo guió a la sala común.

Mientras caminaba, no entendía lo que pasaba ¿acaso no debería estar contento por que Harry le había aclarado el asunto? Ahora que se encontraba nuevamente al lado de su mejor amigo ¿No debería estar bien por que todo había vuelto a la normalidad? ¿y qué mierda era ese dolor en el pecho que lo molestaba en este momento?

- Hola chicos - lo interrumpió una voz dulce y cantarina- veo que andan juntos…. de nuevo.

Harry miró a su amigo con culpabilidad . Suspiró, odiaba tener que fingir.

- ¡Por supuesto, si Ron es mi mejor amigo! - exclamó con una horrenda falsa felicidad abrazando a Ron por los hombros.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que le dijiste la verdad? - repitió entusiasmada la misma voz. Y Ron levantó la cabeza para ver a un sonriente Mark

- Eh si… - respondió el pelinegro dudoso, mientras se ponía de nuevo en marcha hacía la sala común- Le conté todo -

Mark golpeo en la espalda a Harry y lo felicitó por hablar con Ron. Ron al ver este gesto sintió como si su cuerpo ardiera en llamas. Se soltó bruscamente de Harry y pasó raudo por sobre sus amigos, no sin antes pasar a llevar fuertemente a Mark. No quería estar con ellos. Harry y Mark quedaron atrás sorprendidos por el pelirrojo.

-_¡claro- _pensó mientras caminaba, casi corría hacía los dormitorios_- ahora que él está enamorado quiere que todos los sepamos! ¡hipócrita idiota!_

- ¿Qué paso, no le cayó bien la noticia?- preguntó Hermione sobándose el hombro en el que había recibido el golpe.

El pelinegro negó dudoso y se encogió de hombros. Sabía lo que sucedía: Ron no le había creído ni la mitad de palabra sobre lo que le había dicho en el baño

- Mejor vamos adentro - invitó al castaño. No quería hablar ahora del tema- Vamos y juguemos una partida de ajedrez.

Hermione vio a Harry y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que algo extraño había sucedido, no obstante decidió no preguntar y dejar que el pelinegro hablara y le explicara solo. Sabía que no tenía que presionar.

Harry sin embargo no hablo, y cuando llegaron a las butacas jugaron una larga y silenciosa partida de Ajedrez, que, sin embargo, no pudo distraer al pelinegro de su culpabilidad.

_Tengo que decirle la verdad- _pensaba Harry mientras Mark realizaba un movimiento- _se dio cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo, por eso se enojo y se fue. Pero ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo le digo que estoy enamorado de su hermana? ¡De su hermana!_

El pelinegro negaba con la cabeza y se desconcentraba del juego. Como Hermione no era muy buena en ajedrez igualmente le costo sacar la partida adelante, pero eso no le importo. Se preguntaba que era lo que había sucedido entre Harry y Ron, y por qué éste se había ido tan enojado sin explicar (todavía le dolía el hombro en que le había pasado a pegar).

La chica no quería creer que se había puesto celoso. Sería una verdadera hipocresía por parte del pelirrojo dado que por como hablaba de Ginny ("_es enojona, mandona, no sabe cual es su lugar, etc, etc, etc"_) se notaba que no tenían un vínculo muy fraterno. ¡Sería un verdadero cinismo por parte del pelirrojo ponerse celoso de Harry!. Miró a su amigo nuevamente, él seguía con aquel aire ausente que había adoptado desde que se había ido Ron. Tenía que aceptarlo, Ron nunca era como ella creía.

- Creo que me iré a dormir - dijo Harry a mitad del partido - Tú ganas ¿Bueno? Yo no quiero jugar más. Buenas noches.

- Pero Harry falta po…

Pero la castaña no alcanzó a terminar su frase porque Ron llego justo en ese momento con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y le pidió a Harry que se quedara.

- ¿Es una gran noche no? - Les dijo a los chicos con aire relajado mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá. Harry y Mark lo miraron extrañados- Vamos ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? - les preguntó. Harry miró para todos lados pensando que alguien le estaba tendiendo una broma - ¿Podríamos salir de juerga no les parece? hace tiempo que no lo hacemos

- ¿Juerga? - le espetó Hermione - ¡Pero si mañana hay clases!

-No seas aguafiestas, ya sabes que tenemos la poción, además, hay que ir a celebrar-

- ¿Y qué cosa vamos a celebrar?- Le preguntó Harry asombrado- Pensé.. pensé que estabas enojado.

Ron miró a Mark con malicia y respondió seriamente - No hay ningún motivo para que tenga que enojarme. Menos esta noche.

Harry y Mark seguían sin saber que decir. Ambos pensaban que quizás a Ron le hacía falta una visita a San Mungo.-

- ¿Y qué tiene esta noche de especial?

-Pues ¡qué me he puesto de novio! -

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego hecho en risas y lo abrazó. Hermione sin embargo lo quedó mirando estupefacta desde su sillón, el pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada con rabia y agregó - Me he puesto de novio con Lavander Brown, se lo acabo de pedir y estoy seguro que me dirá que sí.

De un momento a otro a Hermione le entraron unas enormes ganas de llorar, no sabía que hacer sentada ahí mientras sus amigos celebraban la noticia. Harry reía y Ron le respondía de igual forma. Era como si todo el mundo se moviera y ella se hubiera quedado inmóvil. Se levantó rápido y después de darles unas frías felicitaciones a Ron camino hacía las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios. No quería que nadie la viera llorar.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Ron mientras la miraba irse- ¿Acaso cree que él es el único que se puede enamorar?-

Harry se encogió de hombros y luego un fugaz pensamiento se paso por su cabeza: Si Ron estaba de novio, quizás había más posibilidades que entendiera lo que le pasaba con su hermana. ¡esta era la oportunidad para decirle la verdad! . Y tal vez después se podrían ir juntos de juerga, no sólo para celebrar el noviazgo de Ron, si no también el hecho de que podrían ser futuros cuñados.

- ¿Ron?

- Dime ¿Vamos de juerga o no? - le respondió el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba para irse

- Antes debo hablar contigo amigo - Ron lo miró con el cejo fruncido y luego sonrió

- ¡Oh Harry! Mañana hablamos ahora vamos a celebrar ¡necesito tomarme unos tragos!

- No puede ser mañana Ron, yo tengo que decirte algo -

El pelirrojo lo miró confundido y finalmente aceptó

- Pero vamos afuera, la sala está muy llena -

Harry asintió y los dos chicos después de buscar un abrigo y un par de gorras salieron hacía los patios del castillo. Caminaron hasta que llegaron hasta una piedra grande cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. El mismo lugar que utilizaban para descansar y observar al guardabosques realizar sus labores. Era un lugar agradable, no muchos chicos iban ahí por su cercanía con el bosque prohibido por lo que era ideal para hablar en paz. La noche recién estaba cayendo y Harry de pronto pensó que si Ron reaccionaba mal no era malo estar cerca de su amigo semigigante para que lo protegiera.

- Bueno, aquí estamos- apuntó el pelirrojo cuando llegaron al lugar- Dime Harry soy todo oídos -

Harry miró a su amigo a los ojos y se infundió fuerzas para comenzar.

- Voy a ser claro y conciso Ron, sólo te pido que me escuches y no me interrumpas hasta que termine, por favor -

- Esto parece serio, no me digas que te me vas a declarar mira que ya estoy comprometido - bromeo el pelirrojo.

- No seas idiota , esto es en serio- el pelirrojo rió y agarró un palo con el cual empezó a escarbar en la tierra distraídamente-

- Bueno, esto no es fácil pero te lo tengo que decir.-

- Dilo luego Harry, dijiste que ibas a ser conciso ¡Mierda, si que hace frió!.-

- Lo sé, lo que sucede es que no es fácil

- Eso ya me lo dijiste, vamos Harry ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

- Estoy enamorado de tu hermana -

Había salido, así, sin introducción ni anestesia, se lo había dicho. Ron se quedo sin habla y lo miró fijamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Harry prosiguió- No me preguntes desde cuando, porque no sabría decirlo, lo único que sé es que me enamore de ella, que creo que es la persona más dulce y encantadora que conozco y que la quiero llevar al baile y ahí pedirle que sea mi novia

Ron no sabía como reaccionar, la confesión de Harry lo había dejado sin palabras por lo que pasaron bastantes minutos cuando por fin pudo decir algo. Harry mientras tanto lo esperó tímida y pacientemente

- ¿Ya la haz besado? - preguntó el pelirrojo conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! -

- ¡Qué si ya la haz besado!, dime que tocaste a mi hermana y … y… - Ron quería decir "Y te rompo la cara" pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

- ¡Claro que no la he besado! - le respondió Harry - ¡si ni siquiera hablamos!

- ¿Entonces como sabes que te gusta?

- Ron, yo no busque esto, no tome la decisión de enamorarme de tu hermana. Esto se dio y ni siquiera me di cuenta como. Amigo.. - Ron miró hacía otro lado .- Ron…hermano… Te juro que yo no tengo ninguna mala intención con Ginny. Sólo sé que me gusta y quiero demostrárselo, pero antes de eso quiero ser honesto contigo por que tu amistad me importa tanto o más que lo que pueda llegar a sentir por una mujer, aunque sea Ginny.

- ¿Quieres decir que aún ella no sabe nada? - el pelinegro negó con la cabeza - pero es que no entiendo ¿cómo sabes que te gusta? Tú mismo lo haz dicho, hace años que no hablan. No la conoces….

- Si la conozco Ron, he vivido con ella por años, la he observado ¡no de la forma en que tu crees! Si no que se como es ella. Y se que no hay otra mujer mejor que ella.

- ¡Pero si es una niña!

- Tiene un años menos que nosotros-

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ir y decirle después de años de no dirigirle la palabra que estas enamorado de ella, que sea tú novia y todo lo demás?-

- No sé como lo voy a hacer Ron, pero sea lo que sea que haga, necesito tú apoyo. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y mis intenciones con ella no tienen ni una pizca de maldad, tú me conoces.

Ron se quedo mirando al suelo sin saber que responder. Harry era su mejor amigo y Ginny era su hermana, ni siquiera quería pensar en como serían las cosas si ellos fueran novios. Además, si Harry ya lo había dejado solo por ayudar a Mark, ya se imaginaba como iba a quedar ahora que Harry querría estar con su hermana. Pero por otro lado era Harry, y él lo conocía, y todos sabían que es mejor _"Mago conocido que troll por conocer"_

- Bueno - dijo por fin - si no eres tú puede ser cualquiera ¿no?

Harry se alivió y sonrió - gracias Ron. Mark me dijo que lo mejor era ser honesto cont…

- ¿Espera, Mark sabe que tú gustas mi hermana?-

- Claro ¿por qué crees que pasamos tanto tiempo juntos? Él me estaba ayudando con todo esto.

Fue como si una pequeña carga hubiera bajado de la espalda del pelirrojo.

- Entonces ¿me mentiste? ¿lo que me dijiste hoy en el baño era mentira?

- Lo siento, no quería mentirte, pero me daba mucho miedo decir la verdad-

- Entonces, ¿Era mentira que Mark te pidió ayuda con un chica? ¿¡Es mentira que Mark está enamorado!?

- Si, pero discúlpame por favor, te juro que ésta es la verdad y que mis intenciones con tu hermana son las mejores y que…

Ron soltó una risotada y abrazó a Harry con fuerza. El pelinegro, quien pensó que el chico se disponía a pegarle, soltó un suspiro de alivio y le agradeció. Cuando se soltaron Harry en broma le preguntó si no iba tener que escuchar algún discurso Weasley sobre el honor de la familia

-¿Y por qué te iba a dar un discurso?- le preguntó Ron extrañado

-eh… ¿por tu hermana? no sé, esperaba advertencias tipo : ¡No te pases de la raya Potter! O ¡Si la haces sufrir te mato!

Ron se despabiló y le dijo: ¡No te atrevas a pasarte de la raya Potter y te mato si la haces sufrir!

El pelinegro se echo a reír y lo volvió a abrazar

-Ya, ya basta Harry, estamos en un lugar solitario y abrazados, no quiero que esto afecte mi reputación

-Yo no quiero que Ginny píense mal de mi tampoco- dijo Harry divertido mientras soltaba a su amigo y le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes por mi hermana - le preguntó Ron con incredulidad

-¡Por supuesto!

-Es que es la peor Weasley de todas - le advirtió- no sabes con quien te metes

-Mira quien habla, tú le acabas de pedir a Lavander que sea tu novia, y mira que esa chica si tiene carácter - Ron sólo sonrió y le quitó importancia al tema

-¿Ahora vamos a celebrar?- le preguntó

-Por supuesto "cuñado"-

-No te pases de la raya Potter, además aún no le pides que sea tu novia-

-Pero lo haré, y ahora que tengo tu apoyo estoy seguro que lo haré-

Ron sonrió y pensó que a Ginny no le importaría mucho si él está de acuerdo o no con que Harry guste de ella, pero prefirió emitir el comentario por que no quería aguar el buen ánimo de su amigo, menos ahora que la noticia de que Mark no gustaba de nadie le suponía un extraño pero agradable alivio.

Ambos chicos se acomodaron los abrigos y entraron al castillo para poder salir por uno de los pasadizos secretos hacía alguna de las tabernas del pueblo. Harry estaba contento por que más que sincerarse con su amigo, por fin podía disfrutar nuevamente de su compañía. Ron por otro lado estaba ansioso, ciertos pensamientos en su cabeza que no tenían nada que ver con Harry, Ginny o Lavander le hacía creer que necesitaba un trago urgentemente.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba encerrada en el baño llorando. Ella sabía que esto algún día iba a pasar, sabía que ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Ron mientras éste creyera que ella era Mark Evans, por lo que se maldijo a si misma y el día en que tomó esta estúpida decisión de cambiar el mundo.

Si sólo hubiera sido Hermione Granger, quizás sería ella la que mantendría correspondencia con Ron, sería ella la que en estos momentos estaría abriendo la carta en la que le pedían que fuera su novia y no sería la sucia de Lavander. Pero eso ya todo había quedado en un triste "sería" y ella no podía retroceder el tiempo para cambiar las cosas. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era seguir con su camino, no tenía otra meta más que luchar por esas miles de mujeres condenadas a la subordinación y olvidarse de ella misma y de lo que sentía.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se miró al espejo. El reflejo mostraba a una chica que estaba sufriendo con furia, pero se dijo a sí misma que eso no volvería a suceder

-Ningún hombre te hará sufrir Hermione, ni ahora, ni nunca- y se lavó la cara con fuerza como si el agua pudiera limpiar el dolor. Luego de respirar dos o tres veces con profundidad se decidió y salió a la habitación.

Todos sus compañeros de cuarto ya se encontraban durmiendo, miró la hora y vio que eran las una de la madrugada. Fue hasta su cama y se dio cuenta que la cama de Harry estaba desocupada, miro hacía el otro lado y la de Ron también estaba intacta. La castaña se extraño y bajo a la sala común para ver si estaban ahí, pero no, no había absolutamente nadie

-¡¡SE HAN IDO DE JUERGA!!

* * *

En el bar, Harry y Ron bebían como locos y se reían de las cosas más mínimas. Todos los miraban divertidos hasta que hicieron volar una mesa y la estrellaron en una de las ventanas del bar. El dueño los echo cascando del lugar, y los chicos no entendieron por qué tanto enojo si con un _reparo_ se arreglaba todo.

-¿Quizás se enojó por que le dijiste gordo seboso?- le dijo Harry mientras tomaba un trago de una botella que se habían robado.

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que se enojo por qué le tocaste el trasero a su esposa-

-Si, quizás, puede ser- y se pusieron a reír. Ambos iban borrachos hasta más no poder, caminaban hacía la entrada de Honeydukes para ingresar por el pasadizo secreto que lo conectaba con Hogwarts y cantaban fuertemente canciones grotescas que hablaban de mujeres desnudas. Cantaron por lo menos hasta que de una casa le arrojaron un gato que le cayo en la cabeza a Ron y le araño toda la cara.

Cuando llegaron por fin al pasadizo se callaron y entraron silenciosamente para que los dueños no se despertaran. Igualmente, Harry tropezó con una caja y Ron no pudo evitar robarse unos cuantos dulces en el camino.

-Sabes Harry- le dijo Ron cuando iban por el túnel- Te quiero cabrón- y se puso a llorar

-¡Y yo a ti, no sabes cuanto me alegra que me aceptaras en tu familia!

-Tú ya eres parte de la familia, eres mi hermano- dijo golpeándose el pecho con fuerza- y te digo otra cosa, no eres el único que está enamorado ¡Yo también estoy enamorado!

-Ya lo se, ya me dijiste que estabas de novio con Lavander y te felicito!

Pero Ron entre la borrachera no pensó en Lavander, ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente el rostro de la chica… él sólo pensó en Mark.

-¡Vamos! Ponte la capa, ya llegamos al castillo.

Harry y Ron se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad y empezaron a caminar lo más rápido que pudieron hacía la sala común. En el camino reían al ver las estatuas y armaduras que repentinamente se habían vuelto graciosas. Y Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor llamaron en susurros a la señora gorda para que les abriera la puerta.

- ¿No creen que ya es muy tarde para entrar a los dormitorios?

- Ya te dijimos las contraseña ¡déjanos entrar!- le espetó Ron

- No debería. Lo que debería hacer es llamar a Filch para que los castigue.

- Si llamas a Filch llamaremos a Sir Cardogan para que te venga a hacer compañía- la amenazó Ron- Ya sabes lo agradable que es.

La dama Gorda suspiró ofendida y les abrió la puerta amenazándolos de que sería la última vez que les abriría a esas horas, que ella era un artista de renombre y no estaba para que dos mocosos borrachos la estuvieran chantajeando. Harry y Ron entraron riendo y cuando la dama gorda se calló le lanzaron sendos besos que ruborizaron y enojaron más a la mujer.

Adentro, todo estaba en silencio y oscuridad. Sabiendo que la noche de juerga había terminado, ambos decidieron subir calladamente para que no los descubrieran, pero al avanzar unos pasos alguien carraspeó fuertemente y encendió una varita-

- ¿Qué se creen el par de idiotas? - los retó Hermione susurrando- ¿Cómo se les ocurre llegar a esta hora?

- ¡Mark! Mi buen amigo Mark - le dijo Harry y saltó encima a abrazarlo - perdóname, no debimos irnos sin ti, tú que me ayudaste tanto ¡te quiero Hombre!-

- ¡Suéltame Harry! - lo reto la castaña- ¡Suéltame!-

-¡Suéltalo Harry!- Gritó Ron- ¡Yo te defenderé Mark, suéltalo!

-¡Shhh! No grites Ron o todos se despertaran!

- ¡Qué se despierten! -gritó fuerte - ¡Que se despierten porque tengo que decirles a todos algo muy importante!

- ¡Silencio! - y un rayo blanco salio de la varita de Hermione, Ron siguió moviendo la boca pero ya nadie le escuchaba - ¡Quédate aquí Ron, llevaré primero a Harry al dormitorio y después vendré por ti -

Ron siguió hablando solo, pero gracias al hechizo de Hermione nadie lo escuchaba. La chica mientras tanto intentaba que Harry subiera las escaleras, pero este se detenía cada dos segundos para decirle que era un gran amigo y que sin él jamás se atrevería a decirle a Ginny lo que sentía.

- Si Harry lo sé - le respondía la castaña tratando de no llevarle contraria - ahora métete a la cama, por que mientras más rápido te quedes dormido más rápido pasará el tiempo y más pronto podrás verla -

- ¿Es linda cierto? - le preguntaba Harry con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara - Ginny es la chica más linda del mundo mágico

-Si Harry, es preciosa-

-Pero si tú ni siquiera la haz visto-

-Pero me imagino que es linda- replico la castaña- si a ti te gusta debe ser preciosa-

Harry sonrió y abrazó a su almohada quedándose dormido inmediatamente. Cuando la castaña bajo de nuevo a la sala común, vio a Ron durmiendo profundamente en uno de los sillones, si hubiera sido por ella lo dejaba ahí, para que en la mañana tuviera un fuerte dolor de espalda. Pero luego pensó que alguien lo podía encontrar por lo que fue e intento despertarlo. Lo zarandeo un par de veces pero desistió cuando en una sacudida muy fuerte Ron eructo en su cara. Decidió que lo mejor era arrastrarlo por lo que de un tirón lo botó al suelo y lo empezó a empujar hacía las escaleras. Hermione no tuvo ninguna compasión con el cuerpo del pelirrojo y lo hizo chocar "accidentalmente" con dos sillones y una mesa, lo más sorprendente es que Ron no se despertó, ni siquiera cuando la castaña lo subió a trompicones por la escalera asegurándose que en cada escalón el cuerpo del chico diera un salto.

Cuando por fin llegaron al cuarto, de un empujón lo dejo en la cama, intentó sacarle los zapatos pero después de quitar el primero decidió que por salud de cada uno de los que estaba en ese cuarto lo mejor sería que se los quedará puestos. Ron al sentir la cama inmediatamente se acomodo y lanzó una gran ronquido. Hermione sin poder evitarlo sonrió, luego se dio vuelta y se fue a su cama. Cuando ya estaba lista para acostarse, sintió que alguien susurraba su nombre. Extrañada por que era la última despierta, prendió las luces y miró detenidamente el cuarto. No había nada raro, se dio vuelta e iba apagar las luces nuevamente cuando volvió a suceder

-…Mark…-

Miró para todos lados y se fijó en Ron, quien al igual que su amigo estaba abrazando su almohada mientras dormía. Hermione abrió los ojos y se asombro nuevamente, por que el pelirrojo, mientras abrazaba fuertemente su almohada y la acercaba más a su cuerpo, volvía a repetir su nombre lentamente.

- Mark…-

Hermione sonrió. Quizás esa noche no iba a ser tan mala como ella había creído.

* * *

**_Y Aquí estoy. Sé que me demore un monton en subir este capítulo pero es que el verano y mi memoria hicieron que dejara relegada la redacción de esta parte de la historia por otra cosa más fundamental. Les cuento, yo soy sumamente vola' (es decir distraida) y el cuaderno en que tengo escrito una especie de columna vertebral de todos los capítulos (algunos escritos incluso con delineador de ojos) se me había pérdido!!!. ¡imaginense lo que sufri buscandolo! El hecho es que lo encontré (se había ido por una de las ranuras de mi sofá) y me di cuenta que con mi deficiente orden y memoria no podía tener sólo un soporte de la historia por lo que decidi tipear todos los resúmenes de capítulos que estaban ahí y guardarlos en la computadora. Así que ahora esta historia no sólo esta en mi libreta de notas, si no que también en mi pc, en un archivo de mi pendrive y como precaución en un mail adjunto de mi correo._**

**_Espero que les guste un montón el capítulo,_**

**_Nos vemos pronto, prontito en el próximo.._**

**_Constanza_**

**_pd: Comments?_**


	9. Abrir los ojos a la Realidad

**Abrir los ojos a la realidad**

Varios rayos de luz atravesaron las ventanas de uno de los dormitorios de la torre Gryffindor en Hogwarts. Las cortinas estaban completamente abiertas por lo que el sueño profundo de las dos únicas personas que se encontraban a esa hora ahí, se vio repentinamente interrumpido. El chico de cabello oscuro sólo atinó a taparse con las frazadas tratando de protegerse de la luz que lo llamaba a despertarse, mientras que el pelirrojo, en un acto de absoluta estupidez, se lanzó fuertemente hacía uno de los lados obteniendo como resultado una brutal caída al suelo.

- ¡A-y! Me … Due-le .- se quejó sobándose e intentando levantarse. Luego se dirigió a su amigo que dormía en la cama contigua aún medio aturdido - ¿Harry?

- Mmm … - respondió este medio despierto, medio dormido

-¿Estás despierto?-

- No … -

El pelirrojo volvió a mirar a su amigo quien estaba completamente inmóvil, y con aire soñoliento se volvió a subir a la cama para continuar con su descanso

Mientras intentaba conciliar nuevamente el sueño, repentinamente un fugaz pensamiento asomó por la cabeza de Harry: El día anterior había destinado gran parte de su tiempo libre para terminar una redacción de ocho pergaminos sobre las cualidades curativas del cabello de sirena, el cual tenía que entregar hoy a primera hora a Snape. Sabía que si llegaba tarde, su profesor de pociones no le daría otro plazo y aparte de castigarlo, le daría otra tarea aún más larga y complicada por cumplir.

- ¿Ron?- preguntó sin siquiera abrir los ojos

- Mmm -

-¿Qué hora es?-

Sintió como el pelirrojo bufaba y se daba vueltas en su cama

-No se.. - respondió éste- pero duerme. Mañana nos toca Snape-

Antes de que Harry le replicara algo, otra voz intervino en la discusión dejando al pelinegro helado de pies a cabeza

-Te equivocas Ron. A ustedes les "tocaba" con Snape-

Ambos amigos levantaron sus cabeza y vieron a Mark Evans parado al frente de ellos totalmente vestido y con su bolso de libros colgando por uno de sus hombros. Los miraba con suficiencia, como si él supiera algo que ellos ignoraban

-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Harry tratando sin éxito de desperezarse - ¿Se suspendió pociones?

La castaña negó con la cabeza

-La clase se "hizo" con normalidad-

Ron abrió ampliamente los ojos

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que se hizo? ¿Qué hora es?- inquirió desesperado

- Son las una de la tarde, déjenme informarle que por su nochecita de juerga se han perdido todas las clases de la mañana

- ¿¡Qué!? - gritaron ambos chicos. Y de repente cayeron en cuenta de que en el dormitorio no había nadie más que ellos dos y Evans. Harry tomo el reloj que tenía encima de la mesita de noche y vio, como Mark recién le había dicho, que era las una de la tarde. Miró a Ron quien tenía reflejado el pánico en el rostro y gritó. Los dos se levantaron rápidamente, Harry empezó a buscar su túnica del colegio, mientras que Ron intentaba colocarse un chaleco al revés. Mark sólo veía el gracioso espectáculo esperando que los chicos se calmaran para explicarles que ya no tenían nada que hacer: tanto Snape, como Flitwick y el entrenador de Quiditch los habían castigado por faltar a clases sin justificación.

-¿Cómo no nos despertaste Mark?- le gritó Harry mientras corría al baño con un sólo calcetín- ¡Tenías que habernos despertado!

La castaña se encogió de hombros sonriente y no le contesto.

-¡Ya sabía yo que no podíamos confiar en ti! - espetó Ron - ¿Ya ves Harry? No podemos confiar en él- agregó como si con eso zanjara todo. Hermione ciertamente no podía creer que ahora ella fuera la culpable de la irresponsabilidad de sus amigos. .

- Pues yo no tengo la culpa de que hayan salido a emborracharse un día de semana- explicó con obviedad- Y Ron deja de buscar tu zapato ¡lo llevas puesto!

El pelirrojo se miró los pies, y efectivamente ahí estaba el zapato que estaba buscando. Sus orejas se enrojecieron acusadoramente y se sentó encima de la cama para terminar de vestirse.

- Creo que deben saber que están castigados, y los profesores los citaron a sus oficinas para que vayan a cumplir con su castigo-

Sin más que decir, la castaña se dio vuelta e iba a salir del dormitorio cuando Harry la atajó y le preguntó por qué les estaba haciendo esto.

-¿Hacer qué?- respondió ofendida y sorprendida- como ya le dije a Ron, fueron ustedes los que salieron a emborracharse un día de semana, ¡ahora asuman las consecuencias!

-¿Pero por qué no nos despertaste a tiempo? ¡Nos hubiéramos tomado la poción y listo!

La castaña miro a Ron exasperada. No entendía como podía ser tan cara dura, como no le daba vergüenza echarle a ella la culpa de algo cuando era él quien tenía que hacerse responsable y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

- ¡Eres un descarado, un irresponsable, un inmaduro! ¡Es tu responsabilidad levantarte a tiempo para ir a clases, y es tu responsabilidad acostarte temprano para lograrlo!-

-¡O por Merlin! Hablas como mi mamá-

- ¡Pues si tu mamá te pide que sea más responsable deberías hacerle caso! -

- ¡Si, pero tú no eres su madre Mark!- lo retó Harry- ¡ Y lo que hiciste fue una traición!

-¿Qué? -

-¡Eso! - le contesto el chico fríamente - entre los amigos hay algo que se llama "lealtad". Nos apoyamos en las buenas y en las malas, y si hubiera sido tú el que se queda dormido, ¡nosotros te habríamos cubierto!

- ¡PUES ESO NUNCA PASARÍA, YO NO COMETERÍA TAL ACTO DE IRRESPONSABILIDAD- explotó la castaña- ¡¿SE DAN CUENTA DE LO QUE HICIERON?! ¡SALIR A BEBER Y HACER NO SE QUE OTRAS COCHINADAS UN DÍA DE ESCUELA ES UNA IDIOTEZ!.

« TÚ HARRY- dijo apuntando al pelinegro quien no pudo evitar retroceder unos pasos- ¿ACASO TE OLVIDAS QUE HOY TIENES DEFENSA? PERO CLARO, DESPUÉS TE HACES EL SANTO CUANDO REMUS TE RETA POR NO RESPONDER COMO DEBERIAS. Y TÚ RON…!

-¡¿YO QUÉ MARK?!- Le respondió Ron con la misma fuerza con que el castaño los estaba sermoneando- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a retarme, yo sé lo que hago y ya tengo a mi madre que me grita lo suficiente para que vengas tú y cumplas el papel de ella!

-¡Claro, ustedes no se dan cuenta, siempre han tenido todo en la vida, por eso no toman consciencia de que están en último año, de que afuera no va a haber ningún papito que abogue por ustedes, por eso desaprovechan su tiempo en el colegio, si supieran cuantos hay ahí afuera que anhelan tener los privilegios que tienen ustedes!

-¡NO SÉ DE QUE HABLAS!- le espetó Harry- ¡PERO YO NO TENGO NINGUN PAPITO QUE ABOGUE POR MI, SI NO TE ACUERDAS SOY HUERFANO!

Hermione se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había dicho

-No quise decir eso Harry- le respondió entre apenada y enojada- lo que quise decir es que no quiero que desaprovechen su último año en el colegio. Se viene una vida difícil , y si ustedes quieren ser aurors deben saber que no pueden estar poniendo en peligro su estancia aquí ni bajar su rendimiento

- ¡Ya cállate Mark! Hay reglas básicas que los amigos siguen y tú no las respetaste- criticó Ron gélidamente sin siquiera mirarla - Si estás molesto por que no te esperamos para que fueras con nosotros lo entendemos. Pero no nos vengas con sermones de nenita por que no tienes ningún derecho.

La castaña miró a ambos chicos y los dos le devolvieron una mirada llenada de enojo y reproche. Luego se dio vuelta y salió de la pieza. No entendía por qué, pero sintió que lo había arruinado todo.

En el dormitorio, Harry entro al baño sin decir una palabra y luego de unos minutos salió arreglado y con la poción en sus manos.

- Vamos - le dijo a Ron mientras le entregaba aquel vaso que contenía un liquido amarillento y espeso- tenemos que ir donde Snape para que ver que castigo nos puso.

Ron asintió, y de la rabia que sentía, de un sorbo se tomó el contenido del recipiente (se arrepintió inmediatamente). Luego ambos chicos bajaron a la sala común donde se encontraron con sus compañeros que reían y conversaban a un lado de la chimenea. Entre ellos estaba Mark, quien alzó la vista cuando Ron y Harry pasaron, pero la volvió a bajar con tristeza cuando ambos chicos salieron ignorándola dolorosamente.

Para Harry, el alivio que había sentido la noche anterior por haberse sincerado con su amigo se había esfumado tan rápido como el vuelo de una saeta. Para Ron, el día que recién comenzaba se había vuelto el peor de toda su vida.

__________________________________________________________________________

Los castigos que le impusieron sus tres profesores, no hicieron más que atarearlos el doble de lo que tenían presupuestado. Los chicos ahora no sólo tenían que hacer los deberes normales y comunes que les enmendaban en cada clase, si no que también debían dejar tiempo en las tardes para limpiar el escobero del colegio, los utensilios del quiditch y la lechucearía (castigo enmendado por el entrenador), y luego para bajar a las cocinas a lavar la loza sucia de las comidas e ir al bosque prohibido a ayudar a Hagrid a alimentar los escregutos de cola explosiva. Era tanto el trabajo que tenían los chicos, que Harry llegó incluso a pensar si aquella noche de parranda había valido realmente la pena.

Los días pasaron y el tiempo también. El invierno por fin había llegado junto con una estrambótica decoración de navidad que Hagrid se había encargado de esparcir por todo el colegio. El espíritu de fiesta se respiraba por los aires y la noticia de que en la Academia para brujas-señoritas de Miss Umbridge se celebraría un baile de noche buena ya se había esparcido por todo Hogwarts creando una euforia colectiva entre los estudiantes.

Con el tiempo, el enojo de los chicos también se había dispersado. Tanto Harry como Ron sentían que ya no había ni la mitad del enojo que en un principio los había distanciado (había servido para calmar su odio el hecho de que el tiempo de castigo también había terminado). Y Hermione había llegado incluso a admitir (secretamente por supuesto) que se le había pasado un poco la mano con lo del reto y los castigos. Pero el orgullo era el orgullo, y si la chica estaba en ese colegio en ese preciso instante era para defenderlo, no para dejarlo subyugar.

Al contrario de la castaña, Harry cada vez que veía a Mark intentaba saludarlo y conversar con él, pero el chico lo ignoraba olímpicamente y salía de forma rápida hacía alguna habitación o pasillo tratando de escaparse. Ron por otro lado, sentía lo mismo que Harry, el enojo no le había durado mucho, y silenciosamente entendía que lo que había hecho el castaño no era tan malo, sin embargo luego se veía las manos quemadas debido al castigo de Snape (alimentar escregutos por una semana) y se arrepentía de lo que había pensado: la traición es la traición y eso no se perdona. Por lo tanto, a diferencia de Harry, el pelirrojo no había hecho intento alguno de acercarse o hablar con Mark, no iba a ser él, la víctima, la que diera el primer paso.

-Quizás si vamos los dos juntos, él quiera hablarnos- opinó Harry un día en que el castaño paso por su lado sin siquiera mirarlos.

-Es él el que tiene que acercarse a nosotros Harry, es él el que tiene que disculparse- razonó Ron, pese a que encontraba que Harry podía tener razón

-Ya lo sé- aceptó el pelinegro - pero ¿No haz notado a Mark distinto estos días? Está como.. enfermo

Ron si había notado a Mark más pálido que lo normal, además tenía el aspecto de alguien que venía recién saliendo del hospital, pero igualmente no quería hablar con él.

-Debe ser el frío, quizás no está acostumbrado al clima de Inglaterra-

Harry se quedó pensando y aceptó que la posibilidad de Ron era válida, Mark había viajado por todo el mundo, por lo que era probable que no estuviera acostumbrado a un clima en especifico. Pese a ello, y mirando hacía el lugar donde el castaño había desaparecido, no podía evitar pensar que algo le estaba ocurriendo a Mark.

Hermione por otro lado se sentía más sola que nunca. No podía escribirle a sus padres porque si estos le respondían lo harían a nombre de Hermione Granger y no de Mark Evans por lo que la podrían descubrir. Se había reprimido también las ganas de escribirle a Ginny, aún no sabía por qué, pero no se sentía preparada para contarle la verdad a su mejor amiga.

El frío y la distancia de su único apoyo en Hogwarts habían hecho mella en su estado de ánimo, pero ella no sería la que se acercara a sus otrora mejores amigos, porque sentía que había hecho lo correcto y jamás los apoyaría en algo que sólo los perjudicaría a ellos. Igualmente, se sentía más sensible de lo normal, y es que "estos días" los anterores meses habían sido de lo más llevables puesto que se sentía acompañada, y feliz de estar aprendiendo cosas nuevas junto a buenas personas, pero ahora que estaba sola y triste, los efectos de un pronta menstruación habían acabado no sólo con su estado de ánimo si no también con su ya malograda apariencia física .

Su abdomen se hinchaba constantemente por lo que no había comido bien hace varios días, además de ello, dos sendas manchas oscuras habían aparecido debajo de sus ojos, y un horrendo tono ocre cubría su piel y cara. Lo peor de todo, es que su reserva de compresas higiénicas se había agotado, y recién era lunes como para ir a Hogsmeade a comprar más. No quería ni pensar en lo que podía pasar si "esos días" llegaban antes de los esperado.

En esta situación, el tema de Harry y Ron había pasado a un segundo plano, quizás no de importancia y la castaña lo reconocía, pero si de prioridad, dado que ahora sólo le importaba encontrar la forma de escapar de Hogwarts y poder comprar lo que su lado de mujer le pedía.

Y así, con estas preocupaciones se encontró un día en la biblioteca. Había estado buscando algun libro de hechizos donde le aconsejaran como aminorar los síntomas premenstruales, pero al parecer a los autores les parecía un tema tan burdo que no había encontrado ni siquiera un folleto con recetas caseras que la pudiera ayudar. Decidió descansar un poco y desconectarse de los problemas para terminar un libo que había empezado el día anterior y que la tenía absolutamente enganchadísima (("La magia y el arte de gobernar: más que una unión, una necesidad").

"_La magia congrega a un número importante de seres humanos que poseen por naturaleza dones que perfectamente le pueden dar poder por sobre otros. Pero es en este punto donde nosotros como brujas y magos debemos tener en cuenta la ética para relacionarnos de manera justa con los demás …"_

La castaña sonrió, eran muy pocos libros lo que nombraban a la sociedad como un conjunto de "brujas y magos", casi todos hablaban de "magos".

"_Hoy en día, todo se mueve al compás de los galleons y no de la voluntad. Somos seres vivos con racionalidad y emocionalidad, y debemos ocupar estas cualidades para respetarnos mutuamente y respetar nuestras decisiones tanto individuales como sociales. Sobrevivimos en base a un compañero, una compañera, una familia. Y por lo tanto nuestro poder no debe ser individual, si no que tiene que ser utilizado para buscar el bien común de una sociedad que no debe regirse por las leyes de los más fuertes, si no que por las leyes del amor, la razón, y la justicia …"_

Algo de razón tenía el tipo- pensó Hermione- si en verdad respetáramos el amor por nuestros hermanos no habrían guerras ni discriminaciones. Si aceptáramos que vivimos gracias a que hay otros como nosotros, valoraríamos más a nuestros compañeros, amigos y hermanos. Pero las cosas no son así- se desilusionó, dado que sabía que ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de contraponer su orgullo ante el cariño que había acumulado por Ron y por Harry …

Así, pensando y reflexionando, de repente alguien tocó su hombro y le pidió hablar, en un hilo de voz, con ella. Era Harry, quien ya no aguantaba más la distancia y había venido a poner fin a la discusión. La castaña asintió con la cabeza medio aturdida por la sorpresa y lo invito a sentarse con ella. Se sentía completamente vulnerable por lo que había leído, y ver ahora a Harry intentar poner solución al problema (que cada vez tenía menos importancia al lado de su amistad) la había doblegado casi totalmente.

- Yo no estoy diciendo que me arrepienta de lo que hice ni de lo que te dije- le explicó Harry- si no que sólo digo que lo olvidemos y volvamos a ser amigos. No vale la pena que aún sigamos peleados

-A mi también me gustaría que las cosas fueran igual que antes, pero tampoco me arrepiento de lo que hice- indicó Hermione- Sé que ustedes tienen otras formas de ver las cosas pero yo jamás los voy a apoyar en algo que los perjudica sólo a ustedes.

- ¿Por qué mejor lo olvidamos y hacemos las paces?- El pelinegro extendió su mano hacía al castaño y éste sonrió y la tomó. Ambos amigos sonrieron y dejaron que lo pasado se quedara en el pasado mientras que ellos sólo miraban al frente.

-¿Y qué lees?- preguntó Harry más en confianza - desde que no estás con nosotros te haz pasado encerrado aquí- alegó refiriéndose a la biblioteca- cuando te conocí no creí que fueres un nerd

-¡No seas idiota, yo no soy un nerd! - rió relajada la castaña- lo que sucede es que aprovecho estar en un colegio de verdad y aprender. Hay gente que no tiene este privilegio.

Harry rió incrédulo. Él no pensaba en la educación como un privilegio si no que como un proceso, una obligación. Es decir, sabía que si quería ser auror (como su padre) tenía que esforzarse y estudiar, era una cuestión de lógica. Jamás creyó en Hogwarts como un privilegio; él veía las escobas nuevas como un privilegio, los premios y una familia como la familia Weasley eran un privilegio. Pero se le vino de repente la imagen de Remus a la cabeza. Tener un profesor personal de defensa tan bueno como él podía contar como un privilegio, según lo que sabía , no todos se podían jactar de tener un instructor privado para que los ayudase. De pronto se imaginó a Remus, con su ropas raídas y sus cicatrices en el cuerpo, pero con una gran rosa de papel en la cabeza como si fuera un regalo. Sonrió.

- Creo que estoy empezando a entender a lo que te refieres - reflexionó - pero en tus viajes ¿Conociste realmente a algún chico que no pudiera aprender?. Quiero decir, que no pudiera hacer cosas así como las que hacemos nosotros, venir a la escuela y tener amigos-

Hermione miró enternecida a Harry, ella desde que lo había conocido sabía que él no era como los otros hombres machistas y sedientos de poder. Él solamente no conocía que había gente afuera que sufría por las limitaciones que la sociedad mágica imponía.

- Claro que conocí mucha gente Harry. Allá afuera hay niños que no pueden salir a estudiar porque tienen que cuidar a sus hermanos o trabajar para que sus familias puedan sobrevivir. Hay muchas mujeres que no tienen ni la mitad de derechos que gozan los hombres como tú… y yo, claro, y tienen que vivir así, dejando que otros tomen decisiones por ellas.

« Pese a las cosas que te ha tocado vivir Harry, quiero decir, el vivir sin tus padres, hay gente afuera que sufre día a día porque personas ávidas de poder no entienden que hasta que las cosas sean justas la vida no va a mejorar.

Harry escuchaba atentamente el discurso de su amigo. Él y Ron jamás habían conversado de eso, y Mark tenía razón, él nunca había sentido necesidad, hambre o algo parecido dado que , pese a que sus papás estaban muertos, siempre había habido un grupo de personas que velaban incondicionalmente por su bienestar.

-¿Y.. eso sucede en el mundo mágico?-

-En el mundo mágico y en el muggle Harry. Las cosas no están tan bien como nos las pintan y la gente llega a morir por la desigualdad y la injusticia. Por ejemplo, una vez con mis padres hice un viaje a la India, ¡y te digo inmediatamente que fue uno de los viajes más aterradores que he hecho en mi vida! La cosas eran tan crueles que mi madre no aguantó más y nos tuvimos que ir.

Harry se extraño y le pidió a Mark que le siguiera contando

-Allá tú naces y estás destinado a pertenecer a una casta específica, y aunque tengas todo el dinero del mundo o lo pierdas todo, no sales de esa clasificación- Harry frunció el ceño y la castaña le explicó- es una cuestión religiosa, los hombre no tienen el poder para cambiar lo que ya dictó su Dios.

« Entre todas las castas, hay una que se llama la de los "Intocables"…

-¿Por qué? ¿Son poderosos?- el pelinegro recordó una serie muggle que veía Sirius en la televisión sobre una familia poderosa y muy protegida que se llamaba igual. Pero el castaño negó tristemente con la cabeza y le explicó

-Es al contrario, son la casta que ocupa el puesto más bajo dentro de la jerarquía social. A ellos les dicen los intocables por que a la gente les da asco y repulsión tocarlos- Harry abrió los ojos como plato sin creer que eso pudiera pasar en la actualidad. La castaña asintió dando énfasis a lo que le decía- Al pertenecer a la casta más baja en ese país, la gente les tiene tal repulsión que no los consideran personas, para ellos los animales tienen más valor.

« Mi papá conoció una de estas personas. Trabajaba limpiando el alcantarillado y se lo encontró un día por la calle caminando lleno de.. tú sabes, feca. Obviamente le llamó la atención y le preguntó que qué hacía así, caminado por la calle tan sucio. Este hombre le contó que venía del trabajo, y que como era un intocable no tenía derecho a bañarse en la ciudad, él tenía que ir al río, sin agua potable y sin ninguna medida básica de higiene. Entonces mi padre le dijo que si quería lo invitaba a bañarse al hotel donde nos estábamos alojando nosotros, pero el hombre le dijo que no valía la pena porque lo más probable es que no lo dejaran entrar..

-¡No-lo-puedo-creer!- exclamó Harry asombrado- es decir, como lo hacen trabajar en algo tan sucio, además, se podía pegar una enfermedad o algo no

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y agregó

- Y eso no es lo más grave. Este hombre le contó a mi papá (quien decidió acompañarlo hasta las afueras de la ciudad) que hace dos días a su hijo (que tiene nuestra edad) le habían tirado ácido en la cara (un liquido muggle que quema) porque había dicho en publico que quería ir a la escuela ¡Te das cuenta, sólo por querer ir a la escuela!

«Además, le dijo que sus mujeres jamás habían tenido miedo de que abusaran de ellas, porque simplemente a los hombres les daba asco tocarlas. En función a esto, de forma gradual la población femenina de su casta estaba prácticamente desapareciendo. Sin tener derecho a nada, y además, sin poder ejercer ningún trabajo, las mujeres intocables no tenían valor, ni siquiera sexual, por lo que cuando en una familia nacía una hija, lo más normal era que la ahogaran o la abandonaran.

Harry estaba absolutamente sorprendido (y con un leve cosquilleo en los ojos). Él jamás pensó que los humanos eran capaces de hacer cosas así, aunque recordó que en historia de la magia, una vez el profesor les había hablado de la caza de brujas, y de cómo ésta no había sido más que una verdadera tragedia para los propios muggles, que por superstición se mataba entre ellos mismos cruelmente, y que cuando cazaban a una bruja verdadera jamás le hacían daño.

-¿Cómo los muggles pueden ser tan estúpidos?- preguntó horrorizado- ¿Cómo le pueden hacer eso a personas que son iguales que ellos?

-No te extrañes Harry, porque en este preciso instante tú estás permitiendo un abuso semejante sin darte cuenta - El pelinegro lo miró extrañado y le dijo que él jamás permitiría que le hicieran a algún mago algo semejante - quizás no físicamente, Harry, pero lo que le hacemos a las mujeres es bastante similar.

«Nosotros no las dejamos estudiar, no las dejamos votar, no pueden utilizar la magia como corresponde, y además las obligamos a vivir subordinadas a nuestras ordenes. Quizás tú no hayas visto esto, porque en la familia de Ron sus padres se casaron por amor y el señor Weasley respeta a su hija y a su esposa porque las quiere. Y por que tú padrino y el profesor Lupin siempre te han hablado de tu madre como una mujer bondadosa y valiente. Pero hay gente afuera que no piensa igual que ellos ¿Por qué crees que no hay mujeres en Hogwarts? Por que el ministro no las considera igual que nosotros y le ha lavado el cerebro a la sociedad mágica entera para que piense igual que él.

Harry miraba asombrado a su amigo y ahora entendía claramente lo que Mark le había querido decir cuando estaban en los dormitorios. Él era un privilegiado, y si arriesgaba de cualquier forma su estancia en Hogwarts estaba desperdiciando algo por lo que muchas brujas no podían ni soñar.

-¿Tú como sabes todo esto?

- Sólo hay que abrir los ojos Harry. Abrir los ojos a la realidad-

Mark recogió todas sus cosas e invitó a Harry para que fueran a comer. La noche estaba cerca y la cena se podía oler desde todo el colegio. A Harry aquella tarde el castillo le pareció más magnifico que nunca, y la cena fue la más deliciosa que había probado jamás. Y cuando tocó el turno de dormir, le agradeció a Merlín, a sus padres y a su familia la bendición de vida que le había tocado vivir.

Esa misma noche, una persona en el cuarto no podía conciliar el sueño. Un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de su estomago la estaba matando. Hermione sabía que esto sólo significaba una cosa, menstruación, y no podía esperar hasta el fin de semana para comprar todas lo que necesitaba. Se levantó cuidadosamente de su cama y se dirigió al baúl donde Harry guardaba sus pertenencias.

-¡_Era increíble cuan desordenados podían ser los chicos_!- Pensó al ver el desparramo de cosas que había en el lugar. Luego de un tiempo hurgando, encontró las dos cosas que necesitaba y salió del dormitorio para concretar su urgente misión. Ya en la sala común, que se encontraba completamente vacía, miró el pergamino viejo y gastado que había tomado

- ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!- susurró, y el mapa del merodeador se abrió.

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, gracias por los comentarios hacía el capítulo anterior, me han provocado una profunda felicidad.**

**Quiero aclarar además, que la casta de los intocables en la India es una realidad actual. El hecho de que yo la haya contado para ejemplificar una de las tantas crueldades de la vida no es para criticar un orden, un país, o una cultura. Si no que es para ejemplificar al ser humano en sí, al ser humano que puede ser hombre o mujer, blanco o negro, latino, europeo o asiático, a aquel ser humano que se olvida que existe gracias a que hay gente acompañándolo, gente con nombre y apellido que en un momento puede parecer muy diferente a él, pero que no es más que su hermano, su hermano de vida y corazón. **

**Paz, amor y compasión.**

**Un abrazo gigante**

**Constanza**


	10. Mark es mujer

**Mark es mujer**

Los pasillos estaban despejados y Filch se encontraba en su dormitorio en el primer piso. Si se daba prisa, lo más probable es que pudiera salir sin ningún problema por el pasadizo de la estatua de la bruja jorobada. Se puso la capa de invisibilidad que le había sacado a Harry, y sin soltar el mapa del merodeador ni la varita, caminó hasta la mitad del pasillo que unía el hall de entrada y la torre de Gryffindor.

Todo estaba oscuro, sólo se oía el ronquido de algunos de los hombres en los centenares de cuadros que habían colgados en las paredes. Al llegar al lugar, luego de esquivar milagrosamente a la Sra. Norris, movió la chapa de la estatua y se sumergió por el tobogán hasta llegar al camino que la llevaría hasta el sótano de Honeydukes.

Sabía que tenía que ser rápida, silenciosa, y además, tendría que robar. Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo hasta que encontró el final, y en el techo, una escotilla que la llevaría a la tienda de dulces. Escaló por ahí y vio todo despejado, luego se paró, todavía con la capa encima, y empezó a caminar hacía las escaleras que la llevarían al primer piso, lugar donde se encontraba la puerta de salida. Tuvo cuidado de no cometer ningún movimiento en falso, cosa muy difícil dentro del lugar, debido a que éste se encontraba abarrotado de canastos con dulces, paletas de helado flotantes, estantes con fritangas y bebidas, y además, había globos por todas partes. Pero al llegar a la puerta, casi eufórica por no haber hecho nada que la delatara, tocó la perilla de bronce que le daba la salida y un fuerte sonido, parecido al de una caja metálica que se agita, se apodero del lugar.

-¡¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?!!-

La castaña emitió un gritito agudo, abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente del lugar. Sintió que la seguían y que una voz furiosa desde la puerta le gritaba cosas como: "DELICUENTE" y "COBARDE" entre lo más suave. Corrió y corrió aún más, el frío le congelaba las manos y la cara, pero era tanto el miedo que sentía que no se detuvo hasta que, sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado prácticamente hasta el otro extremo del pueblo. Maldijo con una o dos de las palabrotas favoritas de Ron y luego se apoyó en una pared para descansar. No podía perder tiempo, los chicos se podrían dar cuenta de que ella no estaba en la sala común. Por otro lado, no comprendía como el dueño de la tienda se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Ron, Harry y los demás chicos del colegio, habían pasado muchas veces por su negocio cuando salían de juerga (y la última vez Ron y Harry habían pasado completamente borrachos) ¡Y jamás los habían descubierto! ¡Las injusticias la seguían hasta para los trámites!

Prefirió no pensar en eso y comenzó a caminar hasta la botica que había en el pueblo. Por suerte era un lugar manejado por una anciana Squib, lo sabía por que antes ya había sacado clandestinamente compresas higiénicas a través de un hechizo convocador (todas las veces se había asegurado de dejar el dinero correspondiente cerca de la caja). Las medidas de seguridad eran mínimas, así que no haría falta entrar para agarrar lo que ella necesitaba, sólo con un hechizo convocador bastaría.

Cada vez caminaba más encorvada, le dolía mucho el bajo vientre pero no sabía que tomar para ello y la reciente corrida no le había sentado nada bien. Nunca había sufrido de dolores premenstruales, pero sabía que el estrés que estaba viviendo en estos momentos podía ser el causante de esto.

Caminó lentamente y reflexionó acerca de lo difícil que le estaba resultando esto. Había sufrido más que lo que había ganado. Extrañaba a su familia, poder hablar con ellos, extrañaba a Ginny y Luna, sus únicas amigas de la academia, pero lo que más extrañaba, era saber lo que era no sufrir por amor. Sabía que el haber conocido a Ron se había convertido en una gran carga, no quería seguir llorando por él, no quería ni siquiera pensar en cuanto tuviera que verlo junto a su nueva novia, ¡Si tan sólo pudiera volver a hablar con él!. Pero eso no era posible, recién ayer había arreglado las cosas con Harry así que tenía que pasar mucha agua bajo el puente para que las cosas con el pelirrojo se arreglaran. La vida no era justa y por algo ella se encontraba ahí, con su cabello corto y con apariencia de hombre, para hacer evidente esta realidad. Ella tenía que sufrir y lo tenia que hacer por todas aquellos seres humanos reprimidos sin voz, ella era su voz.

De pronto llegó hasta la botica de la anciana Squib, iba debajo de la capa así que se fijo bien que no hubiera nadie en las calles y realizó el encantamiento convocador. Un paquete de compresas salió volando por la abertura de la chimenea y llegó hasta sus manos. La castaña se fijó que era lo que ella necesitaba y con cuidado se agachó y tiró un poco de dinero por debajo de la puerta. Por fin lo había conseguido, ahora sólo tenía que volver al colegio. Pero ya no podía hacerlo por Honeydukes, lo más seguro es que el dueño haya reforzado la puerta pensando en el ladrón que podría volver. Miró el mapa del merodeador y se dio cuenta que había otro pasadizo no muy lejos de allí que la llevaría directo al colegio: la casa de los gritos.

Intento caminar un poco más rápido pero ahora no sólo le dolía el bajo vientre si no que un fuerte dolor de cabeza había venido a entorpecer su vida. ¡A veces odiaba ser mujer! Caminó lo más rápido que pudo y subió por la colina que la llevaría hasta la casa abandonada. Era un lugar más seguro que Honeydukes, quedaba a las afueras del pueblo y no vivía nadie cerca. ¿Cómo es que los chicos preferían salir por la tienda de dulces en vez que por aquí? Prefirió no pensar en ello y llegar rápidamente al colegio, total, a los hombres no hay que entenderlos.

Saltó con cuidado la reja que la separaba de la cabaña y caminó hacia dentro. Se notaba que no vivía nadie ahí, había mucho polvo acumulado en la entrada y alguna maderas estaba a punto de caer. Miró nuevamente el mapa del merodeador y vio que tenía que entrar en uno de los dormitorios, que de ahí salía el túnel que la llevaría hasta el patio de la escuela, no obstante, algo llamó su atención, no estaba sola, el mapa indicaba que había otra persona justo en el dormitorio al cual ella tenía que ir: El profesor Remus Lupin.

¿Acaso se habían dado cuenta de que se había escapado? ¡Como podía tener tan mala suerte!

Luego se acordó de que estaba caminando bajo la capa, así que se armó de valor y se decidió a caminar con cautela y silencio, rogando que el profesor no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio al hombre de espaldas a ella, caminó despacio en dirección contraria y se dispuso a bajar por el túnel cuando sintió que alguien le quitaba la capa de encima y gritaba : ¡Te pille Harry!

La castaña se dio media vuelta y miró con culpabilidad a su profesor esperando que éste la retara.

-¿Mark? ¿Qué haces con la capa de Harry? ¿Pensé que eras él? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Hermione se quedó en silencio si saber que decir. Sentía el paquete de compresas entre sus ropas, si el profesor se daba cuenta, su plan se iría abajo.

-Yo.. Profesor, cómo pudo…? usted..?

-Conozco bien esa capa que llevas puesta jovencito, yo mismo la utilice varias veces. Ahora dime, tendrás que explicar muy bien que haces aquí, y porqué te escapaste del colegio- le advirtió el profesor.

-Tenía una cita profesor- dijo evitando mirar al hombre a los ojos- me iba a juntar con alguien y no quería que nadie supiera- agregó.

-Creo que tendrás que acompañarme a mi oficina Mark, esto es una falta grave-

Remus hizo una seña a Hermione para que avanzara y la chica sabiendo que no se podría librar de ésta se movió. No obstante, cuando iba a entrar en el túnel que la llevaría hasta el colegio, sintió que algo resbalaba de sus ropas y un pequeño paquetito que fue a dar justo a los pies del profesor.

Éste lo levantó y observó muy bien. Hermione se alarmó e intento excusarse- ¡Profesor yo puedo explicarlo todo! ¡no es lo que usted piensa! Yo…

-Cálmate Mark- respondió tranquilamente Lupin y le devolvió el paquete a la chica. Hermione lo miró extrañada y el hombre agregó- Digamos que soy un buen amigo de Miss Tonks.

_Tonks se lo dijo_- pensó la castaña. Ella no sentía ninguna desconfianza con Lupin, pero no sabía que tan prudente era que él supiera toda la verdad. Sin embargo, si su profesora había confiado en él, era por algo, además, si él ya lo sabía no valía la pena seguir mintiendo.

-Yo lo sé, Hermione- dijo Lupin- lo sé y no se lo diré a nadie. Igualmente, entiendo que no quiera conversar conmigo, así que vámonos, por que no creas que por esto te salvarás del castigo.

La chica ahora lo entendía toda. Tomó el paquete y lo guardó bien entre sus ropas- ¿Pero usted porqué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Porqué no me dijo que estaba al tanto de esto?

-Quería ver como te desarrollabas. Tonks me dijo que eras una chica especial, y la verdad es que lo eres.

Hermione se sonrojó y por un momento olvidó los dolores que estaba sintiendo - Gracias.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, eres una niña especial, no cualquiera hace lo que tú en estos momentos estás haciendo. Tonks no lo hizo, y créeme la conozco y sé que muy bien pudo hacerlo en su momento, por otro lado, yo tampoco lo hice, yo tampoco tuve el valor de rebelarme como tú lo estás haciendo en estos momentos.

Hermione lo miró extrañada, él era hombre ¿Por qué tendría que rebelarse? Remus capto la mirada de la niña, y le hizo un gesto para que se sentará y le explicó.

-Tú sabes muy bien que la vida no es justa, haz vivido por mucho tiempo una realidad que odias y como nadie te haz atrevido a enfrentarla. Yo soy igual que tú, yo soy un paria que vivió el sufrimiento igual que tú. Al principio mis amigos me infundieron valor para salir y decir que yo igual valgo, pero a medida que fui creciendo, la vida se hizo más dura y sólo el director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore me dio una oportunidad-

Hermione escuchaba con atención pero aún no entendía que era lo que quería decir el profesor

-Ya sé que no me entiendes, ya sé que en estos momentos te estás preguntando de que es lo que te estoy hablando. Te diré la verdad y si luego de escucharla quieres salir corriendo o algo, no te preocupes, lo entenderé- La chica guardó silencio y Remus le sonrió- Yo soy un hombre lobo, Mark, yo soy un paria igual o peor que tú, yo ni siquiera en estos momentos soy considerado un ser humano.

La castaña quedó aturdida con la información ¿Remus,un hombre lobo?. Realmente no lo podía creer. Miró al hombre y se dio cuenta que el peso de la vida se manifestaba claramente en su aspecto. Ella pensaba que su profesor era enfermizo o algo, que por eso siempre tenía ese aspecto desaliñado y débil. Más que miedo o repulsión, Remus Lupin le causó un sentimiento aún más doloroso : Lástima

-¿Harry sabe de esto? Quiero decir, ¿Él está al tanto de su condición?-

Remus sonrió

-Claro, él es mi familia, obvio que lo sabe. Pero en el colegio sólo él, Ron y el profesor Dumbledore están al tanto de esto. Si lo supieran todos, créeme, yo ni siquiera hubiera durado un año en el cargo.

-¿Por qué me lo contó a mi?- preguntó la castaña si poderlo evitar.

-Ya te lo dije, nosotros somos iguales. Nos han discriminado, nos han desvalorado, pero sólo tú haz tenido la fuerza de alzarte y hacer algo. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, por que en estos momentos no sólo estás luchando por los derechos de las mujeres, si no también por los derechos que a mi me arrebataron al momento de ser mordido-

Una pequeña lágrima corría por la cara de la castaña, todo lo que había reflexionado en el camino se había ido con el viento, no sabía como había dudado de su misión, de lo que sabía tenía que hacer. En sus manos estaba la conciencia de mucha gente, y si no lograba cumplirla no le importaba, pero no por ello iba a dejar de luchar.

-Yo no sé como resulte esto profesor, yo no sé si voy a ganar o perder- dijo con la voz entrecortada. Se sentía tan bien decirle a alguien que tenía miedo- Incluso, siento que el camino se me está haciendo cuesta arriba y yo no lo puedo atravesar, pero le prometo, y esto lo hago desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, que nunca voy a dejar de luchar, nunca voy a renunciar, y si esto me cuesta la vida, yo...

Remus miró sonriente a la niña que tenía en frente y sonrió. Él sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, sabía que Tonks las había perdido hace mucho. Pero verla a ella, escucharla, sentir su fuerza, lo hacía creer que las cosas no estaban perdidas.

-Lo sé Mark, o mejor dicho Hermione (Tonks me dijo tu nombre). Y quiero que sepas que te apoyo, que cualquier cosa que necesites, como eso- dijo apuntando al paquete que llevaba la castaña- yo te puedo ayudar.

-Gracias, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué está aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-Pronto va a ser luna llena, y cada vez que eso sucede yo me transformo. Con el paso de los años he aprendido a controlarme, pero por seguridad prefiero aislarme hasta que todo vuelve a la normalidad. Cuando eso sucede, vengo acá. Creo que esta casa ha ganado su apodo de mis noches como lobo aquí.

-Ya veo- comprendió la Castaña- ¿Y Harry y Ron saben de esto y han guardado el secreto?

-Ellos son mi familia Hermione. Harry es el hijo de mis mejores amigos y los Weasley, no sólo son la familia más numerosa del mundo mágico, si no también la más bondadosa. Yo te he observado, sé que cuando llegaste te llevaste muy bien con ellos y ahora ni siquiera se hablan. Créeme, si hay personas que valen la pena en este colegio, son Harry y Ron. No los pierdas. Lo que tienes que hacer no es fácil, y si necesitas apoyo, unos buenos amigos son la mejor opción.-

Hermione guardó silencio por un momento y pensó acerca de lo que le había dicho su profesor. Él era un hombre lobo, había vivido en el anonimato toda su vida por miedo a que lo descubrieran, por miedo a la soledad. Ella había leído mucho sobre los licántropos en sus libros y sabía muy bien que eran inofensivos mientras no estuviera transformados, pero la mayoría de la comunidad mágica ignoraba esto, prefería marginarlos y considerarlos monstruos, cosa que el Profesor Lupin estaba muy lejos de ser. Entendía que Harry lo apoyase y no lo discriminara, más que mal, el profesor había sido como un padre para él, pero Ron, era algo sorprendente pensar que el pelirrojo hubiera seguido siendo amigo de Harry después de conocer la condición de Lupin, y más que eso, que hubiera guardado silencio por algo que estaba segura otro chico habría gritado a los cuatro vientos. A veces le costaba entender al pelirrojo, dejaba que discriminaran a las mujeres, que eran inofensivas (si se les comparaba con un licántropo), pero le guardaba un serio respeto al profesor Lupin sabiendo que este era medio bestia, si se podía decir de alguna manera.

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos al colegio- le dijo el profesor. Hermione asintió y se levantó de la cama- ¿me dejas darte un consejo?-

-eh... claro-

-Confía en tus amigos, no los apartes. Si no quieres confiar en Harry o Ron, lo entiendo, más que mal recién los vienes conociendo. Pero estoy segura que hay gente afuera que es capaz de escucharte y apoyarte, no te aísles, por que eso es lo que quiere el poder. Confía en la gente, trátala como a un igual. Al fin y al cabo somos muchos los que estamos en la misma situación ¿O no?

Hermione se quedó mirando al profesor y asintió nuevamente con la cabeza sin tener nada que decir. Inexplicablemente entendió porque Harry le tenia tanto respeto a Remis Lupin, y no era sólo por que este fue uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, si no que era una persona que por naturaleza inspiraba respeto y admiración.

Ambos salieron por el túnel que conectaba al colegio con la casa de los gritos, al llegar a la salida entendió porque los chicos no les gustaba usar este pasadizo, por que conectaba justo con el sauce boxeador. Por suerte, Lupin era un experto con el árbol, y con un simple conjuro consiguió que este se quedara dormido. La chica se despidió rápidamente de su profesor y subió a los dormitorios. Tanto Harry como Ron se encontraban profundamente dormidos, dejó las cosas de su amigo en su baúl y luego se dispuso a dormir. Antes de caer en sueño pensó que el desahogo no siempre se trata de hablar y echar para afuera todo lo que nos angustia, si no que también es escuchar y dejar que las palabras calmen la tormenta que llevamos dentro.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione sintió que unos brazos agitaban su cuerpo.

-¡Despierta Mark! ¡Estamos atrasados!-

-¿Qué?- dijo entre sueños- ¿qué?

-Dejalo Harry- dijo una voz con rencor- él ya nos lo hizo una vez a nosotros, que aprenda lo que se siente-

-¡Cállate Ron! ¡Vamos Mark, despierta!

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la castaña

-Van a ser las ocho, ¡despierta, vamos tarde a clases!-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ME QUEDE DORMIDO!- Se había acostado tan tarde la noche anterior que se olvido de dejar el despertador para el día siguiente, no lo podía creer, jamás en su vida se había quedado dormida.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?- Harry apuntó hacia el final de la cama. Mark tomó todo y se encerró en el baño mientras sus amigos la esperaban en el dormitorio.

-No sé por que lo despertaste- apuntó Ron resentido- hace años que no nos habla, y después de lo que nos hizo la última vez no se merecía esa consideración tuya.

-Para tu información, yo ya hablé con Mark, ayer hicimos las paces- Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido- y la verdad, es que cada vez que lo pienso, creo que lo que hizo Mark no estuvo tan mal.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- preguntó el pelirrojo enojado- sabes, estás loco, y si vas a bajar con él a desayunar prefiero adelantarme.

Ron salió del dormitorio mientras Harry se quedó a esperar a Mark. No entendía que era lo que había sucedido, pero si Harry y Mark se habían puesto de buenas, él no se iba a juntar con ellos. Cuando llegó al comedor, sacó de su puesto a un niño de primero, y empezó a comer con fuerza, sentía una repentina irritación que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

Cuando Harry y Mark bajaron, unos cuantos minutos después de él, se dio vuelta e inició una estupida conversación con Dean Thomas acerca de lo que era mejor, el fútbol o el quiditch.

-Ron aún sigue enojado- comentó Harry al ver la actitud de su amigo- no le hagas caso, pronto se le pasará- Hermione sólo asintió y se sentó en el puesto más lejano al del pelirrojo. Harry, por mientras, miraba a Mark quien estaba un poco amarillo, no tanto como los días anteriores, pero igual no se veía muy bien.

-¿Mark?-

-¿mmm?-

-¿Estás bien? digo ¿No estás enfermo?- La castaña lo miró extrañada e intento ver su reflejo en una de las cucharas que tenía en frente. Tenía grandes ojeras y estaba muy pálida.

-Estoy bien- dijo rápidamente- no te preocupes, es que no estoy acostumbrado al clima ni la comida.

Harry no le creyó mucho así que le dijo que era mejor ir a la enfermeria. El aspecto que tenía su amigo no era normal

-No te preocupes Harry, estoy bien, ya ves, en unos días se me pasa- _Siete días_, pensó la castaña, los días en que estaría con el período- ¡Vamos! Deja de mirarme con esa cara, verás que en unos cuantos días me sentiré mejor, ahora come, no queda casi nadie en el comedor.

Ron por el otro lado no pudo evitar poner atención al diálogo que mantenían sus amigos. Él igual sentía que Mark no tenía para nada un buen aspecto, estaba demacrado, pálido y ojeroso. Además, él nunca antes se había quedado dormido, y hoy poco menos Harry había tenido que gritarle al oído para que éste se levantara. Sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando fijo al castaño, y Hermione se dio cuenta. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y dieron vuelta la cabeza.

Hermione mientras desayunaba pensó en lo que Remus le había dicho la noche anterior. "_Confía en tus amigos" _Mientras miraba al pelirrojo más se daba cuenta de lo absurdo que era pelear con él, había pasado tanto tiempo y más que mal las cosas se había arreglado con Harry ¿de qué servía mantener la discusión con Ron?. Él no era una mala persona, era su amigo, era una persona que valía la pena, era alguien que había hecho algo que poco magos harían: proteger a alguien que otros consideraban un monstruo. Se había decido, no valía a pena mantener seguir peleada con Ron, no valía la pena proteger el orgullo con una persona que era su amigo, y si el chico no se quería acercar a ella, ella lo haría, total, la virtud se evidenciaba también en saber reconocer los errores y valorar a quienes valían la pena. Y con lo que le había dicho Lupin la noche anterior, Ron era una de aquellas personas.

-¿Ron?- el pelirrojo se dio vuelta sorprendido y la miró- Puedo hablar contigo-

Ron no sabía que era lo que sentía, su corazón latía fuertemente y las manos empezaron a temblarle levemente bajo la mesa

- Claro, dime- respondió tratando mantener la compostura

-Bueno, yo…- pero la castaña no pudo seguir hablando porque justo en ese momento bajó por el comedor una serie de lechuzas que traían la correspondencia del día. Una hermosa lechuza blanca se posó al frente de Harry con un gran paquete entre sus patas. Ron por otro lado recibió una pequeña lechuza gris que traía entre sus patas una carta de papel rosado. La castaña identifico inmediatamente a aquel pichón: era la lechuza de Lavender. El pelirrojo al parecer también se dio cuenta de quien era la carta y la guardó inmediatamente en su bolsillo.

-Bueno, dime ¿Qué me querías decir?- preguntó nervioso. Pero Hermione ya no quería decir nada. Todo aquello que había pensado de su amigo se esfumó con la llegada de aquella lechuza.

-No te preocupes, no era nada importante- Dijo de forma altiva- abre tu correspondencia, de seguro es más importante de lo que yo te quería decir.

-¿Quién te mando esa carta eh?- preguntó Harry mientras sacaba una de las galletas que le había mandado la señora Weasley- ¿Es de Lavender? ¡Vamos ábrela!

-No, lo haré después- contestó el pelirrojo mientras se paraba de la mesa.

-Oh no! Ábrela ahora, de seguro te dice que quiere ser tu novia y que va a ir al baile contigo...

Hermione no quería escuchar más, tomó todas sus cosas y salió. No entendía como entre hombres las cosas eran tan difíciles, un día quería que fueran sus amigos, y al rato después sentía que los odiaba con todo su ser. No aguantaba a Lavender, no aguantaba a Ron, e incluso no aguantaba a Harry por ser tan estúpido y creer que Lavender era lo mejor para su amigo. Los hombres eran unos idiotas, y si tenía que confiar en sus amigos lo haría en sus amigos de verdad, o sea, Ginny. Ella era la única que la entendería, era la única cuerda y estaba segura de que la apoyaría, es más, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no entendía por que no lo había hecho antes. Después de clases le escribiría a su amiga y le contaría que era lo que estaba haciendo, le diría que la extrañaba y así podría calmar un poco sus sentimientos.

* * *

Pasó todo el día sola entre cuadernos y clases. Los dolores que la noche anterior le había afectado tanto que casi habían desaparecido, no obstante cuando se miraba al espejo, seguía manteniendo el mismo aspecto de cadáver de la mañana. Harry se le había acercado entre comidas, pero la castaña no había podido evitar tratarlo mal e ignorarlo hasta que el pelinegro se cansó y la había dejado sola. Ron, por otro lado, ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarlo, y la verdad es que Hermione creía que era mejor así. En el transcurso de la tarde, la castaña aprovecho que ya había terminado sus deberes para escribirle la carta a Ginny, le contó todo, desde lo que había hecho con sus padres, la ayuda de miss Tonks y lo que le había tocado vivir en el colegio. Luego, dudó un momento y pensó si era conveniente contarle lo que le estaba pasando con su hermano, no obstante después pensó que no era buena idea, más que mal, ella era su hermana. Cuando terminó la carta, se levantó y se dirigió la lechucería. Pese a que no había puesto en la carta lo que más la acongojaba, sentía un gran alivio al saber que tenía alguien a quien recurrir cuando se sintiera sola. Iba saliendo de la sala común cuando de pronto se aparecieron Harry y Ron que al parecer venían de los patios.

-¿Para donde vas?- le preguntó Harry- ¿te acompañó?

- No es necesario, voy a dejar esta carta y vuelvo- contestó Hermione, mientras hacía el intento de ignorar a Ron, quien se dedicaba a mirar con detención una fea pintura colgada al lado de la señora gorda.

-Te acompaño entonces, tengo que enviarle una carta a Sirius ¡espérame un momento!- el pelinegro entró corriendo hacia los dormitorios y sin poder detenerlo Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos. Ambos intentaban no cruzar sus miradas, y mientras Ron intentaba mirar con concentración aquel lienzo, Hermione se miraba las uñas como quien no tiene nada que hacer.

- ¿_Por qué no me voy?- _pensaba el pelirrojo- ¿_Por qué no me voy de aquí? ¡No tengo nada que hacer aquí, tengo que irme- _se decía así mismo pero mientras más lo pensaba, más quieto se quedaba.

-¿Así que te pusiste de novio?- preguntó Hermione sin poder evitarlo

-¿Cómo?- se asombró el pelirrojo, y luego se acordó de la carta de Lavender- eh.. Si, Lavender me respondió hoy y dijo que sí… eh, ¡estoy muy feliz!- Ni el pelirrojo se creía lo que estaba diciendo, es más, ahora que se daba cuenta, ni siquiera le había importado la carta de Lavender, es más, se había olvidado por completo que le había pedido que fuera su novia, y ahora la idea de que tendría que ir al baile con ella se le hacía bastante horrenda.

-Bueno, felicitaciones- Dijo fríamente Hermione. En ese instante llegó Harry con la carta para Sirius y ambos se fueron, dejando al pelirrojo, quien se sintió, de una forma casi inexplicable, dolorosamente solo.

* * *

Muchisimo tiempo, tanto, que casi me da vergüenza, pero casi, porque en verdad no había podido escribir. Los estudios me mantienen todo el día en la U y el fin de semana lo trabajo, así que ahora, como en mi país son las fiestas patrias, me dieron unos días libres (que no lo son tanto por que tengo que leer el Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha que son 1300 pág!!) así que me di el tiempito de escribir este capítulo, no esá tan cargado de emoción, pero es que tenía que ser livianito, por que el que viene, uy! ni se imaginan lo que va a pasar. Es casi una tragedia lo que le espera a Mark y a su amigos!

Nos vemos

Coni.

pd: deje su review, un depto en el cielo si me haces feliz!


	11. Lío de faldas

Capítulo 11

_-Bueno, felicitaciones- Dijo fríamente Hermione. En ese instante llegó Harry con la carta para Sirius y ambos se fueron, dejando al pelirrojo, quien se sintió, de una forma casi inexplicable, dolorosamente solo._

Harry y Mark caminaban distraídamente a la lechucería, cada uno pensando en sus propios asuntos, agradecidos de que ninguno de los dos mostrara interés en las cosas del otro. Hermione iba decidida a contarle todo a Ginny en su carta, estaba saturada, necesitaba saber que alguien de confianza sabía sus problemas, y por que no, esperaba que su amiga le escribiera diciéndole que podía hacer. Obviamente, había omitido el tema de Ron, lo cual la dejaba con gran parte de su saturación sin resolver, pese a ello, igual sabía que se sentiría más liviana contando todo lo otro que le había pasado, lo cual, de todo modos, no era poco. Por otro lado, Harry iba en las nubes, sentía un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y miraba al castillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ese día, cada parte del colegio le parecía más bonita. En su mano llevaba la carta que tanto le había costado escribir, en ella decía todo lo que había omitido durante años y la única destinataria era nada más ni nada menos, que la misma persona a la cual se dirigiría Mark: Ginny. La conversación con Ron le había infundido de todo el valor que necesitaba para declararse, por lo que iba decidido a invitar a Ginny al baile, a decirle lo que sentía y a dejarle claro que quería ser su novio. Quizás era muy rápido, todo sólo en una carta, pero llevaba años esperando así que para qué perder más tiempo.

Ambos muchachos pasaron mirando los cuadros de caballería que había en el pasillo del ala norte antes de llegar a las escaleras de la torre, se rieron de un niño de primero que había quedado atrapado en uno de los escalones que desaparecían, luego se escaparon de la Sra Norris que decidió seguirlos sospechosa, y por último, se toparon Peeves quien le tiró algo parecido a moco a Harry. Él iba eufórico, así que hasta se rió de la travesura del duende y con un simple hechizo se limpió. Nadie le quitaría la sonrisa del rostro.

Al contrario de Harry, Hermione no estaba muy cómoda con la presencia de su amigo. Ella igual se dirigía a Ginny pero nadie tenía que darse cuenta, mucho menos Harry o Ron puesto que si ellos se enteraban, su plan se vendría bajo. Por tanto, cuando llegaron al lugar adonde se encontraban las lechuzas, mientras que Harry saludaba a Hedwig y le entregaba la carta, Hermione se alejó lo más que pudo de él y le entregó su misiva a una pequeña lechuza café y le ordenó que partiera inmediatamente.

-¿A quién le estás escribiendo?- preguntó Harry con desinterés mientras veía a su lechuza volar.

-eeeh… A mis padres- respondió la castaña mirando en otra dirección- les cuento como me va y les pido que me manden unos libros que necesito-

Harry miró a Mark con desagrado y pensó que si su amigo seguía leyendo como lo hacía hasta ahora, quedaría chiflado. Ambos chicos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al gran comedor donde ya les esperaba la cena. Ron estaba ahí, pero como ya era costumbre en él, ignoró olímpicamente a Mark y se puso a conversar con Harry sobre el último record de los Chudley Cannon: el primer equipo en anotar 100 puntos para el equipo contrario en el mismo partido.

Los días pasaron y los chicos siguieron igual de distantes, pese a que Harry había logrado que Ron y Mark convivieran un poco más - en clases y en la sala común los dos accedían a sentarse cerca- ambos seguían sin apenas mirarse, tensos como dos troncos. Harry al lado de ellos, se sentía como si estuviera acompañado de dos paredes.

Por otro lado, en un lugar muy, muy lejano, una hermosa niña pelirroja caminaba sola y distraída por los pasillos de la Academia. Ginny Wesley tenía algún tiempo libre así que había decidido ocuparlo escribiéndole una carta a sus padres. Quería escribirle a otra persona también, pero ya habían sido tantas las cartas sin respuesta, que hace tiempo que había renunciado a dirigirse a su mejor amiga: Hermione Granger.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más raro le parecía que ésta, de un día para otro, hubiera decidido abandonar la Academia (por que esa era la versión oficial, cosa no muy rara si se tomaba en cuenta que Hermione era hija de muggles), es decir, ella sabía muy bien que la castaña aborrecía aquel lugar, pero también, sabía que su amiga era lo bastante sensata como para abandonar sus estudios en el último año de enseñanza.

-Hola Ginny - La saludó de repente Lavander Brown quien se acercó a ella junto a su grupo de amigas. Ginny sólo la miró y asintió con la cabeza sin querer responder más para pasar pronto y dejarlas atrás. Mientras caminaba, oyó que una de las chicas le decía algo a Lavender acerca de la familia, pero la pelirroja no quiso escuchar y subió sin hacerles mayor caso. En los dormitorios, Luna se encontraba sentada cerca de una de las chimeneas escribiendo con energía sobre un papel amarillento y viejo. Ginny fue hasta su armario sacó papel y lápiz y se fue a sentar con Luna quien la saludó distraídamente y siguió con su labor. La pelirroja se fijó que no eran letras lo que hacía la chica sobre el papel si no que eran unas rayas extrañas por todas partes, sin forma ni sentido alguno por lo que no se pudo aguantar y le preguntó a su amiga qué hacía.

-Hago una invitación- respondió Luna- mi papá dice que las imágenes dicen más que cien palabras así que le estoy dibujando mis sentimientos al chico que quiero invitar al baile- después levantó la hoja y le empezó a explicar las rayas a su amiga- esta raya derecha quiere decir que estoy segura de que siento algo por él, pero este círculo vacío le dice que no tengo claro qué es.

-¿Qué es esa media luna?-

-¡Oh! Es una sonrisa- Luna se quedó mirando el papel detenidamente -¿Acaso no se entiende?- preguntó asustada- ¡Ya sé! Le haré unos dientes para que quede más claro.

Luego se agachó y se puso a murmurar que mejor los hacía disparejos porque eran muy pocos los magos que tenía los dientes totalmente derechos. Ginny sonrió y decidió empezar a escribir ella también.

Últimamente le enviaba muchas cartas a sus padres y a sus hermanos. En la academia nunca habían tenido mucho que hacer, pero ahora que no estaba Hermione, el tiempo libre se hacía eterno sin tener alguien con quien poder hablar (por lo menos normalmente). Las chicas pasaron así casi toda la tarde, cada una absorta en sus propias intenciones, hasta que una pequeña lechuza interrumpió la tranquilidad de ambas. Ginny la reconoció inmediatamente, era una lechuza de Hogwarts. Supuso que era Ron quien le estaba escribiendo y sin tener mucho interés en saber que era lo que decía el menor de sus hermanos dejó la carta a un lado y vio como Luna terminaba su invitación, no obstante, el hecho de que a la chica se le había ocurrido sacarle una pluma a la lechuza y pegarla en su carta (_para que sepa que lo que siento es algo natural- _le explicó) la hizo decidir revisar la carta y despachar a la pobre lechuza antes de que quedará pelada.

Sin embargo, había algo extraño en la carta, la letra no era la de su hermano, tampoco la de Harry, la única otra persona que podría escribirle, aunque nunca antes lo había hecho. Frunció el ceño y rasgo el sobre para comprobar que la letra de aquella carta era nada más y nada menos que de su amiga Hermione Granger. Una lágrima estuvo a punto de salir de los ojos de la pelirroja, miró a Luna, quién seguía absorta en su escrito, y salió de la sala sin decir nada. Caminó sin dirección, apretando fuertemente el trozo de papel entre sus manos. Tenía ansias de conocer lo que su amiga tenía que decirle, pero a la vez, sentía rabia por el abandono de su amiga. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía avanzar más, había llegado hasta uno de los balcones más altos de la torre. La mayoría de las chicas iban ahí a disfrutar del hermoso paisaje que le brindaba la academia, pero en estos momentos, el paisaje a Ginny no le brindaba ninguna calma. Abrió la carta, respiró profundamente y comenzó a leer:

_Querida Ginny_:

_Antes de cualquier cosa, sé que la primera palabra que te debo es una disculpa. Me fui y no te avisé, te deje sola y no fui capaz de contarte la verdad. Pero ahora, te escribo por que ya no aguanto más, eres mi amiga y necesito saber que me apoyas, que estás conmigo y confiaré completamente en ti, como debió haber sido siempre, y te diré que es de mi vida ahora…_

Ginny no sabía a que se refería Hermione ¿Cuánto podría haber cambiado su vida ahora que no estaba en la academia?. No entendía nada

_Yo nunca he sido una conformista, y quizás ese sea mi gran defecto. Quería que las cosas cambiaran, que fueran mejores, y para ello hice quizás, el mayor sacrificio de mi vida: renuncié a los que más quería, incluida tú, y me vine a Hogwarts…_

¡¿Qué?!- Se asombro la pelirroja- ¡¿Hogwarts!?- Ginny siguió leyendo, pero ahora más aprisa que lo acostumbrado, necesitaba saber a qué se refería su amiga. Mientras avanzaba en la carta, Hermione le contaba todo, absolutamente todo: Cómo Miss Tonks la había incitado a rebelarse, como fue que había llegado al colegio, cómo la habían recibido, cómo se sentía ahora, cuál era su propósito, cómo se había echo amiga de su hermano y de Harry, y cómo, esta misión que en un principio era de liberación, se había convertido lentamente en lo más tortuoso de su vida.

Si alguna vez Ginny Weasley había sentido rabia o rencor en contra de su amiga, ese sentimiento había desaparecido inmediatamente. Siempre había admirado a Hermione, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar sobre las cosas que la castaña era capaz de hacer. Ahora ella se encontraba en Hogwarts, disfrazada, sola, luchando contra un orden milenario y arriesgando su libertad en pro de un derecho que las mujeres ya se habían olvidado. Ahora entendía por que Hermione no le había dicho nada, no quería involucrarla en algo tan grave como esto, que claramente era un delito.

Pero ¿Por qué ahora? si los peligros y riesgos seguían siendo los mismos. Lo más probable es que la Castaña no lo estuviera pasando bien. Las cosas no eran fáciles, y estaba segura de que algo estaba afectando a su amiga para que esta se decidiera a escribirle. Más encima, se había hecho amiga de Harry y Ron. Harry no era tan malo, le faltaba un poco de personalidad, pero Ron, ella estaba segura de que su hermano no estaba siendo una gran ayuda para Hermione. Él era un insensible, un incomprensivo, un machista, un retrograda, un tonto ¡Pobre Hermione!. Su hermano era justamente la personificación de todas aquellas cosas que su amiga aborrecía completamente. Hermione estaba haciendo algo realmente osado, si la descubrían, lo más probable es que fuera condenada de por vida, _o algo peor, _pensó.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras leía y reflexionaba sobre lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, la pelirroja poco a poco se había ido sentando en el suelo. La tarde se había convertido en noche y faltaba poco tiempo para que llegara la hora de dormir. Ginny se paró rápidamente, miró al horizonte por última vez y se preguntó acerca de lo que estaría haciendo Hermione en estos momentos. Pero de pronto, un pequeña mancha oscura apareció justo donde tenía fija la vista e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Miró con detención, y se dio cuenta de que era una lechuza la que venía directamente al balcón en el cuál ella se encontraba. Cuando estuvo más cerca, reconoció inmediatamente a Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry. Sintió un fuerte sacudón en el pecho y se asustó. ¿Por qué le estaría escribiendo su hermano -ahora estaba segura de que era él-? ¿Acaso habían descubierto a su amiga?

La Pelirroja sacudió la cabeza y esperó a que Hedwig llegara hasta donde ella se encontraba. La lechuza venía con una pequeña serpiente en el pico, muy contenta de su pequeño bocadillo y con una carta atada en su pata derecha. Ginny la desató rápidamente y se dispuso a saber qué era lo que su hermano tenía que decirle. Pero por segunda vez, ella se había equivocado. Al parecer Ron no tenía ninguna noticia que darle, por que era Harry quien le estaba escribiendo. La carta era larga, por lo que se dispuso a sentarse de nuevo para leer lo que decía el documento. Hedwig a su lado mordía felizmente su bocadillo, y Ginny le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y le pidió que la esperara. La lechuza ululó feliz y siguió disfrutando de su presa.

_Ginny: _

_Quizás te extrañe el hecho de que sea yo quien te escriba. No sabía como hacerlo, pero un amigo me ayudo con eso. Lo que tengo que decirte no es fácil, es algo que he guardado por mucho tiempo y ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo. _

_Cuando niños nos era fácil jugar juntos, pasamos tardes enteras junto a tus hermanos en los patios de la Madriguera riéndonos y pasándola bien. De pronto, algo me impedía seguir haciendo lo mismo, algo me impedía hablarte o compartir contigo. Estoy seguro que tú te diste cuenta, y agradezco que jamás me lo hubieras preguntado, por que para serte sincero, yo tampoco lo sabía. Ahora que ya soy mayor, y tú también lo eres, sé perfectamente que era ese algo que me hacía más torpe de lo que soy frente a ti. Ese algo era el hecho de que tú te estabas convirtiendo en una joven muy linda, tanto, que creo que me enamoré de ti. _

_Con esto no te pido nada, sólo que me acompañes al baile de la Academia. Quiero que me conozcas y sepas que lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti. _

_Un beso, Harry. _

Ginny se había quedado con la boca abierta. Esto tenía que ser una broma o algo… ¿Harry estaba enamorado de ella? No lo podía creer. Volvió a leer la carta y se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado, el mejor amigo de su hermano le estaba declarado sus sentimientos de la forma más linda que existía. Miró la carta nuevamente y se la llevó al pecho. Era justo como ella soñaba desde pequeña. Un gran hombre llegaría en algún momento y le diría que la amaba. Pero ese hombre era su amigo, aquel niño que vivió con ellos prácticamente toda la vida, era Harry. Una lágrima resbaló por sus ojos, una lágrima de emoción inexplicable. Harry siempre había estado en su casa, si bien vivía con Sirius y Remus, la mayor parte del verano la pasaba visitando a su hermano y comiendo en la Madriguera. Lo conocía desde que eran pequeños y jamás imaginó que él sentía cosas por ella. Él le había dicho que era linda, y eso era algo que ningún chico antes había hecho. Se sentía alagada, sobre todo por que era Harry, _Harry Potter_.

Éste había sido un día lleno de sorpresas para Ginny, primero había tenido noticias de Hermione, y se había angustiado de sobremanera por lo que ella le contaba en su carta. Luego, había recibido una declaración de amor, el gesto más lindo que podía recibir una joven como ella. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, no sabía de qué, pero sabía que estaba lleno de emociones que ningún ser normal sería capaz de soportar jamás.

Unos timbres de pronto sonaron en el castillo. Eran las profesoras quienes avisaban de esta forma a todas las niñas que ya era la hora de que fueran a sus dormitorios. Ginny tomó las cartas y posó a Hedwig en su brazo (la otra lechuza se había ido, Ginny pensó que sólo quería escapar de Luna). Quería responder inmediatamente los mensajes de sus amigos por lo que se fue rápidamente al dormitorio para emprender la labor. Al llegar allí, casi todas las chicas se habían ido a dormir, sólo quedaban algunas de último año sentadas al frente de la chimenea conversando. Ginny se alejó de ellas y se fue donde antes había estado con Luna, tomo la carta de Harry y casi por inercia sintió un calor subir por sus mejillas: _Harry la quería_. No lo podía creer, no sabía como reaccionar, no obstante, le parecía un sueño pensar en el hecho de que había un hombre en el mundo que se había fijado en ella. Volvió a leer la carta, y ahora con un poco más calma, puso atención a los detalles. Harry no le hablaba por que le daba vergüenza, pero gracias a un amigo se había atrevido a escribirle. Obviamente no había sido Ron, es decir, antes le ayudaba a suicidarse que a declararse a su hermana. Hermione en su carta le había contado que ella se había echo amiga de Harry y su hermano ¡Así que había sido ella quien había ayudado a Harry!. No lo podía creer, además, Harry la invitaba al baile ¡Ella iría al baile del último grado con Harry Potter!. Casi saltó de la emoción al formular esa idea, no obstante, de pronto sintió como si un pequeño chorro de agua le cayera por la espalda… _El baile del último año. _Si Harry necesitaba pareja, todos los chicos necesitarían pareja, todos, incluyendo a Mark Evans.

Ginny tomó ambas cartas y las miró. Una era de su mejor amiga, Hermione, quien no lo estaba pasando bien. Otra era de un chico, uno que la quería y la invitaba al baile, su sueño de toda la vida. No sabía que hacer ¿Su sueño o su amiga?. Así era la vida, te daba el dulce pero te lo quitaba al apenas saborearlo. Ginny miró nuevamente las cartas y dejo la de Harry a un lado. Hermione era su amiga, y ella haría todo para ayudarla.

Los días habían pasado y Harry y Hermione miraban distraídamente al horizonte. Hace casi cinco días ambos dos le habían escrito a Ginny y los dos, con la misma urgencia, necesitaban una respuesta. Un silbato sonó y ambos chicos salieron de su estupefacción, era profesor de Quiditch quien les estaba enseñando a realizar un amago de Wronski. Todos los chicos miraban impresionados cada una de las piruetas del profesor en el aire, Ron, sin saber que decir empleaba su más selecta lista de improperios para expresar su entusiasmo y asombro. Harry, quien era uno de los mejores voladores del colegio, en otra ocasión estaría igual que sus compañeros admirando las clases de su profesor e intentando realizar cada una de las piruetas que éste le indicaba. Pero ahora, su concentración no se encontraba en el campo, si no más bien estaba a kilómetros. La seguridad lo había abandonado en el momento justo en que había enviado su declaración a Ginny, antes, pensaba que la carta era perfecta, que era clara, concisa, amable. Ahora, pensaba que las cosas no estaban bien dichas, que seguramente Ginny recibía miles de cartas de chicos que, al igual que él, había quedado prendados a la pelirroja. Él tenía que destacar, pero su carta era demasiado sencilla, demasiado nada.

Hermione por otro lado pensaba sobre qué le respondería su amiga. Lo más probable es que la juzgaría, no la apoyaría, la abandonaría. Lo que estaba haciendo ella era una locura. Una irresponsabilidad, no ganaría nada y arriesgaba mucho, demasiado. Ahora ella estaba ahí, aguantado a un viejo idiota que creía que la virilidad de un hombre se encontraba en una escoba en vez de estar haciendo algo más productivo por la vida.

-¡Evans! ¡Potter!- ambos chicos salieron de su ensimismamiento y miraron a su profesor que se dirigía raudo hacia ellos- Parecen mujeres soñando en quien sabe donde. Presten atención pues serán ustedes quienes intentaran la técnica primero. ¡Si quieren estar soñando váyanse de aquí, esta clase es para hombres, no para nenitas!

Harry y Mark se sonrojaron mientras sus compañeros se reían a su lado. Ron, por otro lado, no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada hasta que Harry, enojado, le pegó un manotón en la espalda. Ron le hizo un gesto queriendo decir que él no tenía la culpa y siguió con su risa ahora más silenciosa pero más burlesca. El profesor al final de la clase cumplió su promesa. Llamo a Harry y a Mark para que fueran los primeros en ensayar el Amago de Wronski. Harry, quien tenía gran habilidad con la escoba, no tuvo mucho problema y, aunque estuvo apunto de chocar con el suelo, logró levantar la escoba en el momento justo para lograr la distracción. No obstante, la jugada requería esfuerzo, por lo que sentía un fuerte dolor en la espalda y los brazos al terminar su turno. Hermione, por otro lado, con el transcurso de las clases apenas había logrado mantener el equilibrio arriba de una escoba, asi que cuando el entrenador le dio el aviso no fue capaz de realizar la caída en picada que requería la jugada, en vez de eso, su cuerpo se había ido en picada, quedando la escoba flotando y ella dándose un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. La caída no fue nada suave, Ron, preocupado, fue inmediatamente hasta donde había caído Mark, seguido por sus compañeros.

-¡Mark! ¿Estás bien?- la castaña aún no se había recuperado de los síntomas menstruales que había sufrido, su cuerpo estaba débil y este golpe no había sido nada bueno. Ron la intento dar vuelta y la dejó de espaldas contra el suelo. Hermione apenas balbuceó algo cuando llegó el profesor y la examinó.

-No fue un golpe grave determinó- Hermione pensó acerca de que podría ser considerado grave para tal bestia- ¡Vamos todos apártense, Mark está bien!- luego se dirigió a Hermione- Después de la clase anda a la enfermería para que te recomienden algo, aunque de verdad, estimo que no es necesario.

Hermione sólo asintió con la cabeza e intento pararse. Un fuerte mareo le nubló la vista y volvió a caer al suelo.

-¡Mark!- Ron que estaba cerca la alcanzó a atajar antes de que ésta volviera a caer al suelo- ¡Señor, Mark no está bien, es mejor que vaya a la enfermería!

-No, estoy bien, estoy bien- repuso Hermione- No es necesario

-¡Por Merlín! Si apenas puedes sostenerte en pie-

-¡Basta Ron! Dije que estoy bien- La castaña intentó soltarse de los brazos del pelirrojo, pero Ron no la soltó si no que la aferró con más fuerza impidiendo que esta se separara.

- Llévelo a la enfermería Weasley- dijo el profesor con desdén- que ahí vean lo que necesita. ¡Los demás! La clase no ha terminado, tomen sus escobas ¡Potter, tomé su escoba, Weasley acompañará a Evans!

Harry sólo miró a Ron y a Mark alejarse, preocupado de la debilidad de Mark tuvo que olvidarse de eso, por que su profesor lo estaba llamado para que volviera a realizar la jugada junto a sus compañeros.

- Puedo ir solo Ron, no es necesario que me acompañes-

-Claro, obvio puedes ir sólo ¡Mírate, con suerte puedes sostenerte en pie!- le respondió el pelirrojo mientras entraban al castillo- que quieres que te diga, te caíste bien feo- añadió y soltó una risotada.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Hermione.- No fue gracioso, tú no fuiste el que se cayo de diez metros

Ron no aguantó más y soltó una fuerte risotada. Hermione frunció el ceño e intentó caminar sola, pero el pelirrojo la sostenía fuertemente por lo que su intento fue en vano- Yo sé que fue grave- respondió el pelirrojo- pero es que.. ¡No entiendo como fuiste tan estúpido para soltar la escoba- la risa y la burla eran ya sin disimulo. Hermione intentó zafarse nuevamente, pero el pelirrojo no la dejo- Lo siento, lo siento ¡Pero es que la escoba ni siquiera se movió! Fue como verte a ti, tirarte un piquero directo a la tierra.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo, y sin olvidar el dolor también se puso a reír. Sabía que había sido ridículo, ella no sabía volar, no sabía como hacer que una escoba la obedeciera, por lo tanto imaginaba como se había visto ahí, sentada arriba en el cielo, lanzándose de cabeza a la tierra. Con cada carcajada sentía un dolor en el cuerpo, pero no lo podía evitar, y el pelirrojo tampoco.

-No fue tan gracioso- hipó después de un momento.

-Si... si lo fue- Hermione no pudo contradecirlo, ella no sabía volar, y punto.

-Está bien, lo fue, pero sólo un poco- cedió rendida

-¡Estás loco! -refutó el pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería- ¡ha sido lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida!- Hermione no le respondió nada. Sólo lo miró. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían reído juntos que le daba absolutamente lo mismo arruinar el momento con una discusión. Ron iba sonriente, sus pecas se deformaban en su cara mientras el extendía una gran sonrisa. Sentía su brazo que la tomaba fuertemente por la espalda impidiendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio, y sin tomar conciencia de ello, Hermione se sintió totalmente segura en los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Veamos- dijo la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, y la única mujer en toda la escuela- ¿Dime que te paso?

- Me caí de la escoba- respondió Hermione, y pudo ver de reojo como Ron reía en silencio-

- ¿De qué altura?- le pregunto la enfermera mientras hacía que se recostara en una de las camillas.

- Seis o siete metros- Madame Pomfrey tomo un pequeño aparato con una luz en el centro y le empezó a examinar los ojos- Bien, no hay ninguna lesión grave- ¿Qué parte del cuerpo te duele?

Hermione quería responder todo, pero sabía que la enfermera no podía examinarla pues descubriría su verdadera identidad- El golpe no fue muy fuerte, sólo estoy un poco mareado

-Muy bien, entonces te voy a recetar esto- y le dio una botellita con un jarabe, Ron al lado hizo una mueca de repulsión, lo que causo una sonrisa en la cara de la muchacha- Una cucharada al acostarte y mañana te sentirás como nuevo. Ahora no tienes nada grave así que descansa un momento y luego te puedes retirar. -Usted - dijo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo quien retrocedió asustado como si a él también le fueran a dar jarabe- su amigo tiene que descansar así que fuera de aquí.

Ron sólo le hizo un gesto de despedida a Mark y salió de la sala acompañado de la enfermera. Hermione volvió a sonreír y cerró los ojos para descansar un momento.

* * *

-¿Cómo está Mark?- pregunto Harry al ver a Ron entrar por el retrato- ¿Lo dejaron en la enfermería?

- Si, pero sólo un momento- respondió Ron sentándose al lado de Harry y extendiendo las piernas sobre la mesa de centro- La señora Pomfrey dijo que no era grave, que sólo necesitaba descansar y bla bla bla.. Le dijo que debe tomar jarabe- añadió sin poder evitar poner cara de asco, Harry lo imito.

- ¿Pero se queda en la enfermería o viene a dormir aquí?

- Viene a dormir aquí, sólo está descansando- Harry asintió y se acomodó en sillón adoptando la misma posición de comodidad que mantenía su amigo. Luego de un momento, no pudo evitar echarse a reír- ¡Qué idiotez la forma en que se tiró al suelo!- lanzó- Fue como si se estuviera tirando un piquero. Hasta el Señor Hoch se rió después de que ustedes se fueron

Ron no pudo evitarlo y volvió a reír otra vez- No puedo creer que Mark no sepa volar, es tan, tan…

- ¿Raro?

- ... Si - Aunque la palabra que se le venía a la cabeza al pelirrojo no era esa, él hubiera dicho _especial_…

Justo en ese momento una ventana de la torre se abrió y una gran lechuza blanca entró. Era Hedwig, y a Harry se le pusieron las manos inmediatamente sudorosas. La respuesta de Ginny venía ahí. La lechuza se posó inmediatamente en el regazo del chico y le mostró su pata orgullosa de haber vuelto con una respuesta. Harry le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y luego desató la carta. La verdad es que hubiera preferido que Ron no se encontrara ahí presente, pero como éste no sabía que él había invitado a Ginny no mostró mayor interés en la correspondencia de Harry. Siguió recostado en el sofá con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los pies encima de la mesita de centro. Harry abrió la carta y se dio cuenta de que la respuesta no era muy larga. Leyó detenidamente el mensaje y sintió que un calor intenso se le subía a la cara. No lo podía creer, estaba asombrado. Leyó nuevamente y no se equivocaba…

Se paró de un tirón asustando al pelirrojo, éste ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Harry ya salía de la sala común dejando tirada en el suelo la carta que le habían enviado. Ron se extraño, la recogió y la leyó:

_Querido Harry: _

_Gracias por tu invitación, estoy muy halagada, pero lo siento, no puedo ir contigo. Iré al baile con Mark Evans. _

_Saludos_

_Ginny. _

Ron no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero tuvo una leve idea de lo que ahora iba a pasar.

Hermione había estado ya más de una hora en la enfermería. Se sentía mejor, aunque tenía mucho sueño. Hoy era su último día de _esos días_. Así que el golpe, más su estado femenino, la habían agotado profundamente. La enfermera del colegio le había dicho que ya se podía retirar, luego de hacer algunas últimas verificaciones le había confirmado que estaba todo bien pero que debía tomarse el jarabe que le había entregado. Hermione después de prometerle que lo haría y que descansaría salió de la sala contenta, con la única idea de ir a dormir a su cama en el dormitorio de los chicos. Mientras bajaba por un pasillo adornado con cuadros de grandes personajes de la medicina, se encontró con el profesor Lupin quien en ese momento se dirigía a la enfermería.

-Profesor- Lo saludó la castaña

-Evans- Lupin asintió con la cabeza mostrándole una sonrisa cómplice- Supe que tuviste un accidente en el campo de quiditch ¿Estás bien?- Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió dándole a entender de que estaba bien, pero que el Quiditch no era para ella- Debes tener cuidado- agregó Lupin- No es bueno que vengas mucho a la enfermería, ya sabes, las revisiones y todo eso… Te pueden descubrir.

-Si lo sé- reconoció la castaña- sólo fue una caída y … PAF!

Todo sucedió muy rápido. La castaña sintió como si un mazo le golpeara la cara y cayó inmediatamente al suelo. Le dolía todo, y la vista se le empezó a nublar inmediatamente, la cabeza le zumbaba y el techo desaparecía bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento, alcanzó a ver como alguien forcejeaba con el Profesor Lupin y gritaba con rabia "traidor"

-¡TRAIDOR!- gritaba Harry, estaba ardiendo en rabia, no lo podía creer, él, su amigo, lo había traicionado- ¡Te voy a matar!- le gritaba descontrolado al cuerpo inconsciente de Mark.

-¡Cálmate!- le gritó Lupin pero Harry no lo escuchaba, sólo luchaba por zafarse y arremeter contra el cuerpo del castaño - ¡Lo voy a matar!- pero el pelinegro no alcanzó a hacer nada puesto que sintió como su cuerpo se inmovilizaba mientras Remus corría a ver a Mark. ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- le gritó colérico el profesor

Harry intento respirar lentamente aunque sentía la rabia correr por sus venas. Mark estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, y el profesor Lupin ahora intentaba reanimarlo, pero el castaño no respondía. Pese a que la rabia y el enojo sólo incrementaban, ahora sentía un poco de miedo por el hecho de que de un solo golpe había derribado al que antes era su amigo. Justo en ese instante llegó Ron, quien venía sudoroso y con la carta de Ginny en la mano. Sólo le bastó unos segundos para entender lo que había pasado. Mark estaba en el suelo, inconsciente y Lupin intentaba reanimarlo. Harry estaba parado al lado con el odio reflejado en sus ojos. Ron no supo por qué, pero tiró la carta de su hermana al suelo y se abalanzó sobre Harry y empezó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Idiota, imbécil!- le gritaba entre golpe y golpe. Lupin, viendo que su hechizo le impedía a Harry defenderse, intentó ahora separar al pelirrojo de su amigo, pero Ron se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Harry, con una rabia que obligó al profesor a inmovilizarlo a él también.

-¿¡Qué les pasa!? ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer esto? ¿Desde cuando ustedes solucionan sus problemas a los golpes?- Ron y Harry sólo miraban enojados mientras el profesor los retaba e intentaba llamar a la enfermera puesto que Mark seguía inconsciente. La señora Pomfrey llegó a los segundos después y se espantó al ver un alumno tendido en el piso inconsciente, intentó reanimarlo, pero al igual que Lupin, fracasó. Con su varita hizo aparecer una camilla en la que levantó el cuerpo inmóvil y lo subió a la enfermería. Lupin la ayudo a acomodarlo y esperó hasta que la enfermera se fue para volver a dirigirse a los muchachos que aún seguían petrificados.

-Debería dejarlos así- les dijo indignado- pero esto lo tengo que resolver como su profesor. No intenten nada, al cualquier movimiento en falso…

Lupin sólo los miró y ambos chicos supieron que esa era una advertencia seria. Era la primera vez que veían tan enojado a su amigo y profesor, éste, dudó un poco y luego les quitó el hechizo por lo que ambos chicos pudieron volver a moverse.

-Espérenme aquí- Ni Harry ni Ron respondieron. Lupin los dejó en el pasillo y volvió a la enfermería. Tenía miedo de que Madame Pomfrey descubriera a Hermione si la examinaba, por lo que corrió por las escaleras para llegar antes de que sucediera cualquier cosa. Al llegar a la enfermería, se dio cuenta de que la sala se encontraba cerrada, ese era el procedimiento, cuando habían pacientes atendiéndose sólo podían entrar nuevos pacientes o bien, Dumbledore. Maldijo los procedimientos y pensó que lo mejor sería buscar al director, justo en ese instante apareció Madame Pomfrey por la entrada de la enfermería. Su expresión era indescriptible y cuando Lupin le preguntó, con la mayor naturalidad posible, como estaba Mark, la enfermera nerviosa contestó sólo con tres palabras: Mark… es mujer!.

* * *

**Hola a** **tods****! Mil años que no pasaba por aquí, pido disculpas por ello y agradezco los reviews que me alegraban día a día y me animaban a seguir escribiendo, este año fue full, trabajo, Universidad, familia, otros seres, etc, pero pese a todo, no voy a olvidar actualizar este fic. Quedan como 6 capitulos aún, y como les comenté antes, el final está listo, pero falta redactarlo con mayor precisión (y eso es lo más difícil al momento de escribir). **

**Espero que los reviews no acaben, si les gusto o no les gusto, si quieren criticar o alabar, háganlo, aquí todo es bien recibido. Les digo esto por que a mi me pasó que hice una crítica a una historia por que no me gusto el tratamiento que se le estaba dando y la autora (después de haber dicho lo mismo que yo en el fic) me respondió con un mensaje refutando todo lo que yo había dicho, y no sólo lo hizo ella, si no que lo hicieron como tres de sus amigas defendiéndola. Con esto quiero decir que uno como autor no tiene por que defender lo que hace, simplemente tiene que hacerlo, al que le gusta bien, y al que no, mala suerte, uno no es monedita de oro para caerle bien a todos. De las críticas uno tiene que tomar lo que le parece, si no, lo deja y punto. Nada de andar defendiendo por que nuestras historias no son intocables ni perfectas ni mucho menos, aquí somos todos amateur, fanaticos con ganas de escribir, que disfrutamos de ello y de hacer volar nuestra imaginación. **

**Au Revoir!**


	12. ¡FUERZA Y SOLIDARIDAD!

**¡Fuerza CHILE!**

No sé si han leído mi perfil, quizás no, puesto que es un poco largo. No quiero que la gente que espera un nuevo episodio de esta historia se ilusione, no es el cap 12 el que viene a continuación, éste es un llamado de ayuda, un llamado a la solidaridad dirigido la familia fanfiction, y sobre todo, a los fanáticos de Harry Potter. La madrugada del sábado 27 de Febrero un Terremoto grado 8.9 azotó a la región centro sur de mi país, Chile. La magnitud del movimiento, hizó que muchos nos despertáramos en medio del caos, el miedo y la destrucción. Alrededor de 800 víctimas cobró esta mano de la naturaleza, y más de 20 millones seguimos vivos con miedo a que vuelva otro sismo y nos arrebate lo que no se llevó la primera vez. Quizás no somos el primer país que vive una catástrofe así, desgraciadamente, tampoco seremos el último. No obstante, en estos instantes, hay gente que necesita de su ayuda, que necesita saber que lo que le costó una vida reunir, se puede recuperar, que la vida sigue, y que tenemos hermanos y compañeros de humanidad que son capaces de ayudar a levantar a aquellos que cayeron. Dos naciones están llorando, y los que seguimos vivos podemos consolar este llanto, es por eso que pido esta cadena.. cada autor de fanfiction, cada lector puede ayudar, el banco de Chile y el Banco Santander abrieron la cuenta 2702 para realizar depósitos que irán en ayuda de los damnificados, la cruz roja también habilitó una cuenta en la cual, los hermanos de los países vecinos pueden ayudar, no cuesta nada poner esta información en uno de los capítulos de sus historias, en los review que deján, mientras más sepamos, más seremos los capaces de ayudar.

**¡Fuerza Chile, Fuerza Haiti, que él que se cae, siempre se puede levantar!**

**Para que los chilenos ayudemos!**

Canaliza tu ayuda:Donaciones en dinero pueden hacerse en la cuenta: N° 362883 del Banco Estado a nombre de la Cruz Roja Chilena, RUT 70.512.100-1. (Dudas sobre aportes en )Caritas Chile también recibe aportes en la cuenta del Banco Santander N° 0-082-18-00080-1, RUT 70.020.800-1, Contacto: . (Más Info: ) Un techo para Chile habilitó transferencias electrónicas en la cuenta 399409-0 del Banco Santander a nombre de Fundación Un Techo para Chile, Rut: 65.533.130-1.

**Para que los argentinos ayuden!**

**Banco de la Nación Argentina . SUC. CONGRESO, ****Av. Callao 101 C.A.B.A. **

**Cta. CTE No. 92.959/64  
CBU No. 01100129-20000092959646  
CUIT 30-54603392-5****  
**

**Para que los Bolivianos ayuden! (PD: gracias Evo Morales!)**

** Banco BISA; . 041201-066-3**

******Para que los Canadienses ayuden!**

******www . redcross .ca  
**

**Para que los Estadounidenses ayuden!**

**www . redcross .org/**

**Los Nicaraguenses!**

**BANPRO;. 10023306173426 (Córdobas), **** . 10023316173432 (Dólares)**

**Los Uruguayos!**

**Banco Santander, Nombre de cuenta: D****amnificados terremoto Chile, . 5346568 (Dólares)**

También pueden ayudar a otra nación devastada, en la página web de la cruz roja está toda la información. Y es que desgraciadamente, en esto no somos los únicos, por lo tanto, lo importante es ayudar, por que de la solidaridad está hecha nuestra sociedad.

******Muchas gracias. **

******

* * *

pd: Para aquel que le interese, yo estoy bien, mi familia está a salvo y nuestros bienes también. El susto fue gigante, y varios no hemos dormido tranquilamente desde aquel día. El terremoto me pilló en el sueño, muchos sólo atinamos a abrazarnos y a rogar para que esos 2:30 minutos terminarán luego. Pero la fuerza está, y el ánimo y la esperanza también, así como las ganas de trabajar por aquellos que no tuvieron tanta suerte y hoy están solos y con nada. **


End file.
